Un nuevo comienzo
by aerithsephy
Summary: Serenity sabe quien fue en el pasado y sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Cómo reaccionará la princesa al verla? Qué hará después de tantos años, ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos al saber los motivos que la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo?
1. Capítulo uno

Le dedico este capítulo a Daianapotter, que me ha ayudado bastante y a mi novio también.

___

En el aeropuerto de Londres, estaba esperando su vuelo a Tokio una muchacha de unos 24 años, vestida con un jersey de manga larga negro con toques dorados y un pantalón largo tejano de color azul con pliegues en los tobillos y bambas de color negro con dibujos lilas, peinada con dos moños y pelo plateado, muy raro a su edad, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba tan en su mundo que no escuchó que su vuelo salía en veinte minutos hasta después de que lo anunciaran por el altavoz. Se levantó y apareció un muchacho alto de unos 26 años con el pelo corto y de color marrón, con un jersey de manga corta negra con las letras "Dog Tale" con un perro dibujado entre las dos palabras de color grisáceo y ancho vestido con un pantalón tejano negro y unas bambas blancas con bordes dorados.

–Vamos Serenity. – Dijo el hombre con una voz grave.

–Ya voy–. Iba a replicar pero él la calló con un beso.

–Vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde. –Informó él cerrando los ojos.

–Está bien, Daisuke–. Ella resopló y ambos presentan su tarjeta de embarque y se encaminan al avión junto con otros pasajeros.

Una vez instalados, esperaron a que el piloto dijera lo que tantas veces había escuchado, que se abrocharan el cinturón al despegar, las medidas de seguridad, etc. Su acompañante la miró y habló tranquilamente.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? –Preguntó él provocando el leve enfado en ella.

–Sí, lo estoy. –Dijo ella simplemente y el calló. El avión empezó a despegar y cuando ya estaban volando, él volvió a hablar.

–Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo–. Afirmó el hombre y ella le agradeció regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y su novio sonrió.

Mientras, en el centro de Tokio, nueve chicas y un chico estaban hablando animadamente en el Crown center, cuando de repente, todas se pusieron tensas y una de ellas empezó a hablar, asustando a las demás y ella sonrió, pero su rostro se volvió serio otra vez.

–Noto una fuerza muy poderosa acercándose–. Dijo una muchacha con el pelo negro.

–Yo también la siento–. Ahora habló una mujer con el pelo verde.

– ¿Creéis que es un nuevo enemigo? –Preguntó una chica rubia con ojos azules muy preocupada.

–No, esta energía es diferente a la de un enemigo, pero es poderosa… –Habló una chica con el pelo violeta, de unos 14 años dejando a todos los presentes pensativos.

–De todos modos, investigaremos–. Ahora informó a los presentes una chica de pelo ondulado de color aguamarina.

–No te preocupes gatita, no va a haber ningún enemigo por ahora–. Le aseguró una muchacha de pelo rubio corto y la otra rubia de pelo largo con un lazo rojo apoyó las palabras de su amiga.

–Yo investigaré con mi microcomputadora cuando llegue a casa–. Informó una chica con el pelo corto y de color azul y la rubia de coletas les dio las gracias a todas-.

Mamoru le preguntó a su novia si se quería ir a casa a descansar y ella asintió de buena gana, ambos se despidieron con la mano, salieron abrazados por la puerta, dejando a sus amigas suspirando, eso sí que era amor.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, el avión de Serenity y su acompañante aterrizaba a la una del mediodía.

– ¿Ya sabes dónde vamos a vivir? –Le dijo el hombre a la mujer.

–Aish, tranquilo, vamos a por el taxi–. Dijo ella simplemente y éste asintió resignado.

Se dirigieron a la parada de taxis y al único taxi que había, colocaron las maletas en el maletero, entraron y ella le dio la dirección al taxista y éste los condujo a su destino.

Llegaron a la dirección al cabo de quince minutos y Daisuke se quedó mudo de la impresión. Era una casa bastante grande, con un jardín también grande, de dos pisos con paredes blancas en una urbanización cerca del centro de la ciudad, Serenity ya llevaba las llaves en la mano, abrió la puerta y se quedó más asombrado. El suelo era de parquet y las paredes también pintadas de blanco con algún que otro cuadro adornándolas, entraron al comedor y había una mesa de madera larga con sillas negras de diseño, una cocina con las últimas novedades en electrodomésticos, subieron a dejar las maletas en la habitación, la cual estaba en el piso de arriba. La habitación tenía una cama tamaño doble con mesitas de madera al lado y un gran armario tallado con una media luna en dos puertas.

–Vaya, hasta en los armarios está ese astro–. Dijo su novio refiriéndose a la media luna.

–Sí, es algo que va conmigo. ¿No crees? –Preguntó ella mirando por la ventana y se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

–Totalmente de acuerdo, amada mía–. Y se fundieron en un dulce beso, él iba a continuar pero ella se lo impidió.

–Ahora no amor, tenemos que deshacer las maletas–. Él soltó un gruñido e hizo lo que le había dicho su amada.

Dicho esto, hicieron lo que debían hacer, ordenaron toda la ropa en el armario y les costó un poco, ya que llevaban demasiada ropa aparte de los productos de aseo personal. Cuando acabaron de hacerlo todo, limpiaron un poco la casa, cosa que les dejó más exhaustos, se sentaron en el sofá abrazados y Serenity se sintió incómoda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Daisuke, iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero se adelantaron a responderle.

–Tengo que encontrarlas cuanto antes, aunque creo que ya han notado mi energía… –Dijo ella sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar su novio.

–Entonces es sólo cuestión de tiempo–.Le aseguró su novio abrazándola por detrás y ella asintió.

Desempacando y ordenando la ropa, se hicieron las siete de la tarde y los supermercados cerraban a las ocho y tenían que ir a comprar si no querían quedarse sin cena, otra vez resopló él y ella le ignoró, lo que causó que él la acompañara a comprar. Salieron y se encontraron con un Volvo plateado.

– ¿Cuándo has comprado ese coche? –Preguntó asombrado el hombre.

–Lo tenía todo calculado. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Habló con cierta ironía.

–Sí, cierto. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme–. Le besó en la mejilla, Dai, que era como llamaba Serenity cariñosamente a su novio, iba a subir en el asiento del piloto pero ella se lo impidió.

–No, conduciré yo, si no, no llegaremos a tiempo–. Él refunfuñó y le costó aceptar pero su novia tenía razón, a él no le gustaba correr si no era por un motivo urgente, y éste no lo era.

Llegaron al supermercado y compraron lo necesario puesto que no tenían mucho tiempo, acordaron de verse en quince minutos enfrente de la caja, comprando todo lo necesario para comer y para limpiar, porque la casa aún estaba un poco sucia, al menos, hasta que contrataran a una señora de la limpieza. Serenity iba tan concentrada en buscar los productos, que no se dio cuenta de que venía otra persona igual de concentrada que ella y pasó lo que pasó, chocaron.

–Ah, perdone–. Se disculpó ella.

–No pasa nada–. Contestó la chica con la que había chocado.

Levantaron la vista y se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, la peliblanca esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer, había sido más fácil encontrarla de lo que ella creía y la otra chica se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión y la peliblanca habló.

–Hola, princesa de la luna, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos–.

Usagi no salía de su asombro, la única persona que no se esperaba ver en su vida estaba ahí, delante suyo, dirigiéndole la palabra, muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la fémina de ojos azules como el cielo y una sola palabra escapó de sus labios al concluir algunos recuerdos.

– ¿Madre? – Preguntó la rubia y la susodicha sonrió.

___

Bueno, este capítulo me ha quedado bien, al menos a mi parecer.

Me he dado cuenta que me ha dado por escribirlos cortos. ¿No es raro? xD.

Me haría especial ilusión ver algún que otro review en este fic.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo dos

Bueno, otro capi más.

Notas: "Diálogo"

"_Pensamientos"_

------ Cambios de escena

Espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

**-Capítulo dos-**

------------------------

Usagi no salía de su asombro, la única persona que no se esperaba ver en su vida estaba ahí, delante suyo, dirigiéndole la palabra, muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la fémina de ojos azules como el cielo y una sola palabra escapó de sus labios al concluir algunos recuerdos.

– ¿Madre? – Preguntó la rubia y la susodicha sonrió.

–Sí, hija, soy yo. ¿No te alegra verme? – Preguntó Serenity un poco desilusionada pero su hija la abrazó.

–Claro que sí, sólo que… No esperaba verte… – Añadió la rubia.

Mientras a lo lejos eran observados por el novio de Serenity y decidió acercarse, aún no era tiempo de que todo saliera a la luz y conociendo a su novia, se lo diría en menos que canta un gallo

–Serenity–. La susodicha se volteó y vio al hombre que amaba con su sonrisa radiante.

La rubia quería preguntar pero su 'madre' le dijo que ya tendrían tiempo y que no le dijera nada a nadie, ella aceptó y se quedó allí parada mientras la peliblanca se iba junto a ese hombre, dejando a una Usagi estática medio impactada.

– ¿He hecho lo correcto diciéndoselo? Creo que me he precipitado…– Le preguntó Serenity al peli marrón–.

–No, está bien, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. No te preocupes –. Acto seguido, ambos sonrieron y fueron a pagar lo que habían cogido que, por suerte, no era mucho y no había mucha gente y acabaron rápido.

Subieron al coche y Serenity iba al volante otra vez, lo que causó que su acompañante se molestara otra vez, ya que aún no se acostumbraban al cambio tan radical que habían tenido que hacer de la noche a la mañana desde que supieron quienes eran en realidad y lo que tenían que hacer.

–Odio que conduzcas tú–. Dijo el hombre con un aire divertido.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó ella reduciendo la velocidad del vehículo.

–Sí–. Fue la simple respuesta por parte de él y se ganó una colleja.

– ¡Eso duele! – Se quejó él.

–Te aguantas, y no me distraigas que si no acabaremos teniendo un accidente, y eso es lo último que quiero–. Sentenció ella y el hombre se calló.

Tardaron diez minutos en volver de comprar, llegaron y lo acomodaron todo en la nevera. Era tarde y estaban cansados y ninguno de los dos quería cocinar, así que Serenity llamó a una pizzería para pedir una familiar con cuatro quesos, colgó y pasaron 30 minutos cuando tocaron al timbre, era el pizzero. Les dio su pedido frió y él se excusó en que había mucho tráfico, pero ella no le creyó, de todas maneras, cogió la comida y las bebidas y el pagó al muchacho. Cerró la puerta indignada y se dirigió al comedor a calentar la pizza al microondas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se la comieron.

------------------------

Mientras, una rubia de ojos azules y cabellos dorados como el sol, estaba sentada en el sofá de su novio mientras él preparaba algo de cenar. Usagi estaba muy pensativa y demasiado seria para el gusto de Mamoru.

–Usagi–. Dijo él en voz alta, no recibió respuesta, volvió a gritar su nombre y ella pegó un brinco y le hizo reír.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera? – Preguntó ella enfadada mientras el chico se reía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

–Al fin sales de tus pensamientos–. Afirmó el muchacho y ella solo bajó la cabeza.

–Ahora en serio. ¿Qué te pasa amor? –Preguntó el chico poniendo sus manos en el rostro de ella.

–No puedo decírtelo, créeme, algún día lo sabrás, pero no seré yo quien te lo diga–. Dicho esto, la rubia se levantó y fue al baño seguida por la mirada de su prometido, se encerró y lloró silenciosamente.

–_Ojalá te lo pudiera decir amor mío, pero no puedo, se lo prometí a mi madre, la Reina Serenity… _– La rubia pensó tristemente y se sintió mal por mentirle a su acompañante, pero no tenía otra opción.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió de su 'escondite' y su novio le miró preocupado ella pensó que se le notaba que había llorado, pero sabía que él no iba a insistir más de momento, le informó que le dolía la cabeza y se fue a dormir sin esperar a que el chico de ojos azules zafiro le dijera algo, lo que lo preocupó más, pero ya se enteraría cuando ella estuviera preparada para contárselo, pero de todas formas, él lo averiguaría tarde o temprano así que siguió a Usagi y la encontró dormida, parecía un ángel, y era solo de él. Le acarició el rostro tiernamente, la abrazó y se quedó dormido junto a su diosa.

------------------------

En el apartamento de Daisuke y Serenity, un despertador sonaba estruendosamente despertando a todo aquel que lo escuchara hasta que se oyó un ¡Paf! Y éste dejó de sonar.

–Maldito despertador–. Se quejó Daisuke.

–Sí, maldito sea, pero si no fuera por el pobrecillo, no te levantaría ni una bomba atómica–. Se burló ella y él sólo refunfuñó.

–Anda, vístete, que siempre tardas media hora y no quiero llegar tarde a trabajo–. El la miró con una cara que parecía vacilona y ella captó el mensaje.

–Vale. Nuevo trabajo–. Rectificó ella y el hombre se quedó muy a gusto, ya que era muy difícil hacer que la Gran Serenity se corrigiera a ella misma, pero él lo conseguía.

Ambos se vistieron con ropas similares a las del día anterior y como siempre, Serenity conducía y Daisuke se intentaba resignar pero no podía, asi que la molestó todo lo que podía hasta llegar al trabajo pero ella sólo lo ignoró. Llegaron rápido y fueron a estacionarlo al aparcamiento de la empresa. Ella ya sabía dónde estaba su sitio pues ya había trabajado una vez para ellos y se lo sabía de memoria. Bajaron del auto y fueron al ascensor y acto seguido, ella clicó el botón del piso número 25 y éste se puso en marcha.

Por parte de él estaba muy nervioso y siempre le pasaba cuando iba a un trabajo nuevo­­­ pero por parte de ella estaba muy tranquila e intentó calmar a su acompañante y lo consiguió, llegaron al piso indicado y las puertas se abrieron dejándoles a la vista un largo pasillo, con las paredes decoradas de un tapiz anaranjado y el suelo de parquet, conforme Dai iba avanzando, se tornaba más nervioso, Serenity suspiró y cuando llegaron a la puerta donde ponía un nombre: Kenta Torio, tocó suavemente y una voz grave se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

–Adelante–.

Al tener permiso, entraron y vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tez blanca y pelo un poco canoso, de color azul oscuro y ojos verdes, vestido con un esmoquin negro y una corbata a rayas finas doradas, detrás de un escritorio bastante grande, con un ordenador moderno, el despacho tenía algunos cuadros de Picasso colgados y detrás de él había una gran ventana, desde donde se podía ver todo Tokio. El hombre levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a la chica, cosa que puso celoso a su compañero sentimental y le saludó a ambos.

–Hola Kenta, cuánto tiempo–. Dijo la mujer un poco molesta nada más entrar.

–Jaja, no cambias verdad–. Se carcajeó su jefe.

–No he venido a hablar de eso–. Le informó ella con un poco de resentimiento en sus palabras.

–Lo sé, hoy no os haré trabajar, sólo os he llamando para que recojas el horario y os enseñe las instalaciones, pero supongo que tú te las sabes de memoria–. Esto último lo dijo en referencia a Serenity, lo cual la mosqueó, pero no lo demostraría.

–Pero bueno, no te hará mal recordar un poco…– Eso la enfureció por dentro, pero de nuevo, haciendo gala de su autocontrol, no respondió y su novio no dijo nada.

Kenta les enseñó las instalaciones y Dai sólo se maravillaba más por el aspecto del hotel, era grande, las paredes decoradas con un tapiz anaranjado pálido, con luces tenues en cada pared y de diseño, pasaron a la sala de fiestas, la cual tenía parquet, mesas redondas sin manteles, a fondo, una barra con un montón de botellas en la estantería, todas ellas eran de licor y por lo que pudieron ver, estaban ordenadas por grados de alcohol, del más fuerte al más suave. Serenity ya se lo conocía y no hizo nada por mostrar sorpresa, en cambio su novio, sólo estaba maravillado con todo.

– ¿Tienes claro cuál es tu trabajo, Serenity? – Preguntó su jefe y ella asintió de mala gana.

–Mi trabajo se limita a organizar eventos y a estar presentes en ellos por lo que se les ofrezca a los clientes–. Habló con firmeza.

–Exacto. ¿Y el tuyo, Daisuke? –Preguntó Kenta con aire irónico.

–Tomar las fotografías que los clientes nos pidan, aunque creo que sería mejor que fuera su guardaespaldas– Le contradijo Daisuke y Kenta le miró enfurecido.

–No será necesario, trabajarás como fotógrafo y punto– Sentenció el hombre, dejando a Dai con la palabra en la boca y a Serenity molesta.

Siguieron a su jefe a las oficinas para firmar los contratos, cuando llegó el turno del peli marrón, dudó un momento pero una mirada de su novia le dijo que siguiera, así que firmó de mala gana y el otro hombre sonrió de satisfacción. Se dieron las manos y salieron del despacho hacia el ascensor, lo llamaron y entraron y marcaron el piso del parking.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al duendecillo, como decía Serenity cariñosamente a su coche por la forma en que tenía, pusieron rumbo a su gran casa a descansar un rato. Habían pasado dos horas de eso, cuando la peli blanca se levantó de golpe, asustando a su acompañante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Dai asustado.

–Enemigos–. Fue la simple respuesta de ella.

Serenity salió como un bólido por la puerta y Daisuke la siguió, ambos fueron en dirección en la cual estaba toda esa energía y cuál fue su sorpresa que la chica descubrió a su hija, el Príncipe Endimión y a las sailor senshi peleando contra su enemigo, el cual había hecho acto de presencia antes de lo previsto.

–_Mierda. ¿Por qué en esta vida me sale todo al revés?"_ –Maldijo ella para sus adentros, tenía que hacer algo, pero no era momento de presentarse.

–_Aún no…_ –Volvió a pensar la misma mujer, mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos junto a su acompañante.

El villano se carcajeó un rato, viendo como las sailor más poderosas del universo, junto con su princesa y su príncipe, estaban a punto de perecer. Serenity y Daisuke, al oír esto, sólo atinaron a ver como una gran bola de energía se dirigía a el grupo de delante, ella no aguantó más, el miedo a perder a su hija de nuevo la hizo reaccionar, la gran bola de energía estaba a pocos metros de la princesa de la luna y justo antes de que la bola impactara contra ellos, una mujer de cabello blanco de la cual emanaba una poderosa energía, peinada con dos moños, un vestido blanco y una luna creciente en su frente, paró el ataque con su báculo, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

* * *

¿Por qué soy tan mala dejándoos así? Pues porque soy así, si no, no tendría gracia la cosa xD.

¿Y por qué Serenity y Kenta se odiarán tanto? Ahh… Eso es un se-cre-to xD.

Pasemos a los reviews….

No me esperaba que me dejaran review alguno pero bueno xD.

**Anita:** Ahm, eso lo sabrás pronto xD Y te llamas igual que yo, aunque a mi me llamen Ana a secas xD

**Serenasexilady:** ¿Ah sí? Pues no lo sabia, se me ocurrió de casualidad xD. Te recomiendo el fic "Hime Zen: El legado eterno de una princesa" de greenboy 2008 y leonor de eboli, muy buena la historia. Ya me pasaré por el tuyo a ver qué tal es.

**patty ramirez de chiba:** De echo ya está acabada xD Y de lo que va Serenity ya lo verás xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

¡Matta ne!


	3. Capítulo tres

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de esta historia. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

…**Capítulo tres…**

Una de las Sailor, cuyo color de pelo era de un tono verde, con el símbolo de Plutón en la frente, sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona, y no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

–Reina Serenity–. Todas se sorprendieron por esta declaración y el enemigo retrocedió al oír ese nombre.

Serenity sonrió complacida, ya que aún era temida por muchos, con un simple movimiento con el báculo hizo desaparecer al enemigo que estaba frente a ellas, no sin éste maldecirlos a todos. Serenity se giró y las miró a todas intentando descifrar lo que pensaban y, evidentemente, era sorpresa.

– ¿Sorprendidas? – Preguntó ella de manera graciosa y sólo obtuvo un gran silencio.

–¡Madre! –Y fue abrazada por una rubia de ojos azules como el cielo.

–Mi pequeña princesa… Te lo dije una vez, yo siempre estaré ahí para salvarte–. Ella se aferró más a su hija dándole seguridad.

Se quedaron unos instantes así, hasta que ella les habló al resto de presentes con voz amable.

–En cuanto a vosotras, sailor senshi–. Dijo señalando a todas y cada una de ellas. –Gracias por proteger a mi hija y espero que lo sigáis haciendo–. Esto último, era una orden y parecieron entender.

–Con mucho gusto lo haremos, Su Majestad–. Todas se arrodillaron jurándolo también.

Serenity al ver esto hizo una mueca y se rió por lo bajo, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta y extrañados, ese gesto le hizo gracia, parecía que no la recordaban tal como era… Levantó una mano y habló calmadamente.

–Levantaos por favor–. Esta petición las sorprendió a todas. –Oh, vamos, no me miréis así, no estamos en el Milenio de Plata por lo tanto…– No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, porque alguien respondió por ella.

–Por lo tanto, no es necesario hacer reverencias. ¿Correcto? –. Serenity frunció el ceño.

– ¿Te importaría no responder por mí, Demite? –Preguntó ella al guerrero.

– Oh, claro que sí, siempre y cuando no me excluyas de la batalla–. Le reprochó el caballero, el cual llevaba una armadura plateada con unos símbolos en dorado y una capa negra y su cabello era marrón.

– "¿Demite? No puede ser… –Dijo la sailor del tiempo.

–Así es, querida Sailor Pluto– Dijo Demite sonriendo.

A Usagi, ese nombre le sonaba de algo y en seguida lo recordó. Le recordó al lado de su madre, besándose en una de las pocas ocasiones que tuvieron y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, e cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

–Os he echado tanto de menos a los dos… –Aseguró tristemente la rubia de coletas, su madre se acercó y le habló cariñosamente.

–No sabes lo que he sufrido sabiendo que estabas en peligro y no poder ayudarte–. Confesó la peliblanca, abrazando a su querida hija.

– ¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó la chica de ojos azules extrañada y la susodicha asintió.

– Pero no podía intervenir, ya que eso te ayudaría a ser lo que eres ahora, y no me arrepiento, puesto que todas os habéis vuelto muy fuertes, y ha sido gracias a las duras batallas que habéis librado y al trabajo en equipo–. Esta confesión las dejó consternadas a todas y en seguida se vieron destellos de varios colores brillar por todo el lugar.

Usagi, Makoto, Amy y Minako, llevaban el uniforme del bachillerato de su escuela, Rai llevaba puesto el típico traje de sacerdotisa, Haruka un pantalón tejano y una chaqueta de hombre, Michiru un vestido azul, que le llegaba a las rodillas y Setsuna su bata de laboratorio, Serenity y su acompañante también se destransformaron, dejando ver a Daisuke con una camisa hawaiana y pantalón corto y a todos sorprendidos.

– Dai. Quítate eso. - Dijo ella malhumorada.

– Si claro, y me quedo en ropa interior. - Fue la simple respuesta de él.

– Y encima hawaiana, ruego decencia por favor. - Habló irónicamente, le pegó en la cabeza y apareció con ropa normal, la escena hizo reír a todos los presentes.

– Auch, eres una bestia. - Le dijo de una manera un poco infantil.

– Lo que tú digas, pero sé un poco decente, por favor. - Volvió a rogar ella haciendo un gesto que denotaba que se rendía.

Como era muy temprano aún, Rei los invitó a pasar un rato en el templo y para ponerse al día, ya que muchas no se veían desde hace unas semanas por motivos personales. Aunque ya se habían reunido una vez y fue cuando notaron la llegada de su reina, pero no les dio tiempo a contárselo todo. Charlaban animadamente y Serenity y Dai sólo escuchaban y reían juntamente con las chicas, hasta que les tocó responder a las preguntas que tenían todas.

– ¿Por qué ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo y quién es? – Preguntó la chica de pelo corto y azul.

– Nunca lo había visto en el Milenio de Plata, así que tengo una teoría. - Dijo Dai seriamente y todas asintieron para escucharlo.

–Si no es del milenio de plata, tiene que ser de otra época, ya sea del futuro o del pasado antes de que existiera el Milenio de Plata, ya que nuestros antepasados escondían muchos secretos que nunca salieron a la luz y dudo mucho que lo hagan, si no, podría ser algún enemigo de otra galaxia, ya que el Milenio de Plata era envidiado por varias personas, cuyos nombres no quiero acordarme. - Dio a conocer su teoría y todas se sorprendieron menos su novia, la cual asintió, apoyando esa suposición.

– Entonces, es algo desconocido para todos. – Dijo una voz de niña entrando por la puerta, todos se giraron y vieron a Hotaru de pie y crecida, ya que actualmente tenía cinco años y se sorprendieron de verla ahí, por lo que ella habló. – Debido a las últimas circunstancias, he tenido que crecer más rápido de lo normal para cumplir mi misión. ¿Y qué hacían antes de mi interrupción? –

– Ya veo, pues… Interrogando a mis padres. – Dijo la rubia inocentemente y la chica de pelo violeta se giró y los vio, quedándose estupefacta en su sitio.

– ¿Majestad? – Hizo una reverencia y Serenity otra vez rió.

– Así es, Sailor Saturn y no hacen falta tantas formalidades, que no estamos en la luna. – Dijo de manera divertida y todas rieron.

Dai miraba a todas y cada una, de una manera que denotaba que las estaba estudiando detenidamente, cuando de repente, sintió un escalofrío y Serenity lo notó.

– Huy, alguien ha tenido un escalofrío. ¿Quién será…? – Habló la peliblanca graciosamente. – En serio. ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó sonando preocupada de verdad.

– Muy graciosa. Es como si… Alguien nos estuviera observando… – Habló profundamente dejando a todos sorprendidos por la revelación.

– Anda ya, cada día te vuelves más paranoico. – Dijo ella simplemente, volviendo a hacer reír a los presentes.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la Serenity que tenían delante, era muy diferente a la que conocieron hace mucho tiempo, pero seguía teniendo esa aura mística y poderosa emanando por todo su cuerpo, dando la sensación de que con una sola mirada, te podría fulminar, toda ella denotaba respeto y ellas lo sabían muy bien que no tenían que hacerla enfadar, pero parece que Dai disfrutaba viéndola enrabiada y frustrada pero hasta cierto punto ya que si llegaba a su límite, las consecuencias serían nefastas.

– Ya que estamos todos tan animados. ¿Qué os parece si cenamos todos juntos? – Sugirió la rubia de coletas y Rei no perdió oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

– Cuando al fin esa cabeza hueca piensa. – Se mofó la pelinegra.

–Ay, Rei, no molestes. – Suplicó la rubia, pero no le hizo caso y siguió molestándola.

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta y empezaron a discutir qué cenarían, aunque Serenity y Daisuke ya habían cenado, optaron por apuntarse también y por mayoría, salió que encargarían unas pizzas y nuestra pareja hizo una mueca pero pasó inadvertida para todos.

A la media hora, la pizza llegó y las pagaron entre todos y ya tenían las pizzas en la mesa. Comenzaron a comérselas cuando aparecieron dos gatos malheridos por la puerta y nadie los vio llegar hasta que la gata habló.

– Sailor Moon... – Dijo la gata antes de caer desmayada.

Usagi y Minako al ver a los lindos gatos, malheridos, corrieron a auxiliarlos ante la mirada de preocupación de todas.

–Luna, respóndeme. – Dijo la rubia de coletas acariciando el pelaje de la gata.

– Lo mismo para ti, Artemis, respóndeme. – Ambas rubias estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que Luna y Artemis quedaran así? – Preguntó la Sailor del trueno.

–El enemigo. – Dijo Serenity con tono preocupado. – Ya ha empezado a mover sus cartas y si no hacemos algo... – La frase quedó en el aire ya que vieron como la gata hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta.

–Usagi... Huye...El enemigo está... Más cerca de lo que tú crees... – Dicho esto, se volvió a desmayar, al menos ya sabían algo más.

Serenity no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al ver a los gatos ahí ya que Luna era su mejor amiga en el pasado y su consejera y Artemis su más fiel guerrero y consejero de su esposo.

– Luna, Artemis, voy a hacerles un regalo por cuidar tan bien a mi hija. – Dijo en voz baja.

Se acercó lentamente a los gatitos que yacían en el regazo de ambas rubias, extendió las manos, una a cada uno de los gatos y cerró los ojos. De sus manos empezó a salir una luz blanca y el símbolo de la dinastía lunar apareció en su frente, después de esto, hubo un gran destello y cuando pudieron abrir los ojos ante la luz que deslumbraba, vieron a dos personas dormidas en el suelo, las cuales estaban curadas de sus heridas y empezaron a despertar lentamente ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

* * *

Bueno, un capi más que acaba xD.

Y como siempre, si hay algún error ortográfico pues decírmelo, con gusto lo corregiré. ^_^

Pasemos a los reviews:

**serenasexilady:** Es bueno saber que alguien me dará la lata durante todo el fic. Me alegra saber eso porque yo también doy la lata muchas veces xDxD.

**marya114:** Jajaja, sí, soy mala por naturaleza, no te enfades conmigo xD Pues en los siguientes no te tires de los pelos ni me lances maldiciones… xD.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:12.0pt; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:.55pt; text-align:justify; text-indent:.55pt; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:AR-SA;} pre {mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-link:"HTML con formato previo Car"; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES;} {mso-style-name:"HTML con formato previo Car"; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-locked:yes; mso-style-link:"HTML con formato previo"; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-ascii-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-hansi-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Karina Natsumi:** Buuu, que corto el review (es broma, no te enfades) xD. Bueno da igual, me alegro que te pareciera linda.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Bueno, otro capítulo más. Que lo disfrutéis .

* * *

**..:: Capítulo 4::..**

Una de las personas era un hombre, con el pelo largo, blanco y con ojos verdes, llevaba un jersey de manga larga blanco, el cual en la parte del ombligo quedaba al descubierto, pantalones blancos ajustados un colgante con una luna pequeña y otra más grande y la luna creciente en su frente, la otra era una mujer esbelta, de cabellos ondulados recogido en dos moños a cada lado, con el pelo azul oscuro y con una luna en la frente, su vestimenta es un vestido amarillo dejando los hombros y los brazos al descubierto, donde al final acaba en forma de flor por encima del muslo y a la altura del pecho tiene unas flores hechas de tela negra, donde empiezan los tirantes y por detrás un lazo hecho de la misma tela que las flores y con un colgante largo, en el cual llevaba una luna amarilla creciente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó una de los desconocidos reincorporándose.

-¡Luna! - Gritó la rubia y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

-¿U...Usagi? - Dijo la mujer atónita.

-Ay Lunita, es increíble, hace nada eras un gato y ahora....- Habló la rubia aún con ojos llorosos y la susodicha se miró de arriba a bajo.

-Ahh, que sueño tengo... -Habló el otro inconsciente de la situación en que se encontraba.

El chico se miró a si mismo y luego alrededor suyo y lo que vio no sabía cómo reaccionar. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando creérselo, Luna era humana.

-¿Luna, eres tú? - Preguntó atónito el peliblanco. - Increíble.

-Eso mismo digo yo, Artemis, aún no me lo puedo creer.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y la sala se empezaba a cargar de sentimientos y sensaciones demasiado incómodas para todos, porque los dos gatos, ahora humanos, se amaban y eso todos lo notaron cuando se ruborizaron y cortaron el contacto visual.

-Bueno, ahora podréis hablar supongo.- Inquirió Daisuke y todas le lanzaron una mirada de reproche. -¿Qué? Yo solo quiero saber quien los atacó.

-Pues calladito estás más mono. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?- Dijo la peliblanca irónicamente.

-No cariño, nunca hasta ahora.- Respondió él.

-Ah, yo pensaba que sí.- Afirmó otra vez irónicamente ella.

-Pues ya ves que no. -Entrecerró los ojos y ella suspiró.- Volviendo al tema. ¿Quién les hirió?

-De primera. ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó Artemis y el hombre sonrió.

-Vaya, que poco recuerdas a tu mejor alumno, Arte-chan -. Le llamó por el diminutivo que le puso el chico cuando eran maestro y alumno, con cariño-. Pero ese no es el problema.

Artemis y Luna intentaron recordar algo y sólo recordaron que estaban en un parque y que de repente fueron atacados por una sombra y estaban un poco confusos y no pudieron decir nada más, ya que a partir de ahí todo se volvía negro. De todas las bocas sólo salió un "oh" y los dos gatos -ahora humanos- bajaron la cabeza y se disculparon.

-Bueno, no pasa nada querida Luna, ya encontraremos al causante de todo-.

-¿Reina Serenity? - Preguntó la mujer de pelo violeta y la susodicha asintió. -No me lo puedo creer-.

-Así es, amiga, es un regalo por cuidar a mi hija mientras yo no estaba-.

-Gracias...- Dijo la chica de pelo azul ondulado y era abrazada por la peliblanca.

No volvieron a tocar el tema de los enemigos y todos hablaron sobre lo que iban a hacer. Primero, tenían que "adaptar" a los gatos a la ropa que se lleva ahora y algo que sea a diente para ellos, la segunda era donde se iban a quedar, porque Luna no se Podía quedar en casa de la rubia y Artemis en casa de la otra rubia tampoco, así que Serenity propuso que se fueran a vivir "temporalmente" con ellos.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo él saltando de su asiento. -¿No eres un poco exagerada?-

-Vamos, es demasiado grande para nosotros dos y nos vendrá bien tener compañía-.

-Si claro, quiero estar solo contigo-. Habló haciendo pucheros pero no consiguió nada.

-Ya has estado bastante tiempo a solas con mi persona, si no has sabido a provechar el tiempo, no es culpa mía-. Y se quedó tan ancha y causó risas en todos menos en el susodicho, el cual se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Pasaron la velada tranquila, entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos entre los dos reyes y alguna que otra indirecta hacia ellos. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que los gatos se adaptaran tan rápido a su condición humana y Daisuke les empezó a insinuar cosas.

-Luna, Artemis. ¿Queréis tener una charla conmigo sobre lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer cuando una pareja está sola o ya lo sabéis? -Habló con tono gracioso causando el sonrojo de los susodichos y una colleja de parte de su querida novia. -Auch... ¿Qué?

Serenity sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza y entre risas y discusiones, se hicieron las doce de la noche. Rei se dio cuenta y les propuso dormir aquí, ya que habían camas de sobra y ya mañana se irían. Serenity, Daisuke y Usagi aceptaron, las inner senshi tenían que ir al colegio de madrugada y ambas vivían cerca la una de la otra, por lo que se fueron, las outher senshi tenían trabajo y no podían quedarse y Mamoru también quería irse pero la rubia le pidió que se quedara. Después de explicarle más de una vez que el pelinegro no se podía quedar, desistió pero ella se quedó ya que quería quedarse con su madre. Se empezaron a ir todos a su casa quedándose solos. Luna y Artemis no tenían dónde ir y se quedaron en el templo.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo quedan las habitaciones pues?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Artemis y Luna juntos, como no, en cuanto a nosotros...- Pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Yo duermo con mis padres, si ellos quieren.- Dijo un poco apenada la rubia.

-Claro que sí. -Dai iba a protestar pero Serenity no le dejó. -¿Qué hay de malo? Así se recuerdan viejos tiempos, pero ellos dos sí que deberían dormir juntos...

-Ya estamos. ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el peliblanco y a todos se les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Porque es obvio que os queréis, aprovechad parejita.- Dijo Daisuke haciendo sonrojar a los susodichos.

Dicho esto, Rei les mostró sus habitaciones y se despidió de ellos y al entrar encontraron ropa para dormir.

-Parece que ya lo tenía planeado...- Dijo la rubia de coletas suspirando. -Siempre es igual.

Se iban a desvestir y se acordaron de que no estaban solas.

-Dai. ¡Fuera! Vamos a cambiarnos, pervertido.- Serenity le gritó y él obedeció.

-Vaya, sí que os lleváis bien.- Dijo Usagi y su madre rió.

-Más o menos.- Dijo ella y ambas ya estaban cambiadas. -Ya puedes entrar, pervertido.-

El hombre hizo un pequeño rugido pero ella lo ignoró y se metió en el futón y por lo visto, era bastante grande. Luego la siguió la rubia y Dai dudó, pero una sonrisa de ambas mujeres le despejó la duda de dormir con ellas, se abrazaron como una familia y se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa cada uno.

* * *

Toma ya, inspiración-sama se ha quedado, ya lleva muchos días conmigo y temo que se va a ir algún día...xD.

Bueno, por ahora no hay mucho misterio creo yo... Pero todo se verá más tarde...xDxD.

¡Ja Ne!


	5. Capítulo cinco

Bueno, más capis xD.

*Novillos: Saltarse clases.

Sorry, ha habido una confusión de capis, ahora ya está corregido xD

* * *

**::Capítulo cinco::**

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa el primer individuo en despertar fue Rei, ya que tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano e ir a meditar en el fuego, si no, no se quedaba tranquila. Diez minutos después se levantaron Luna y Artemis, para esa hora Rei ya había meditado bastante y preparó un poco de desayuno, sacó unos cruasanes normales y un poco de zumo de melocotón y lo sirvió en una bandeja y lo puso todo en el centro de la mesa, sólo faltaban por despertar tres personas, dos de ellas ya se encontraban despiertas y vestidas na de ellas despertó a la persona que quedaba en la cama.

-Cinco minutos más...- Refunfuñó la chica entre las sábanas.

-Ya pequeña, levántate que vas a llegar tarde al colegio.- la mujer de pelo blanco suspiró.

Ella y su acompañante salieron de la habitación. Se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron listos para almorzar.

-A esta niña no hay quien la despierte por lo que veo...- Dijo la mujer suspirando otra vez.

-Yo tengo una manera... Bueno, tenía puesto que ahora que no soy un gato...- Explicó la chica de pelo azul oscuro ondulado.

-Ahm, sí puedes, sólo concéntrate y piensa en tu forma de gato.- Le sugirió la peliblanca y la otra asintió.

La chica hizo lo que pudo y lo consiguió, volvía a ser un gato.

-A partir de ahora, tanto tú cómo Artemis podréis transformaros en gatos cuando queráis, para hacer lo contrario, el mismo proceso.- Ambos asintieron. -Ahora, muéstrame tu técnica, Luna.-

-Con mucho gusto.-

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia y aún estaba durmiendo, Luna se subió encima suyo y le dijo en tono amenazador.

-Usagi, cómo no te levantes te voy a dejar las marcas de mis uñas grabadas en el rostro por toda la eternidad.- Dijo la gata ante la mirada curiosa de la reina, la cual sonrió, puesto que era igual en aquellos tiempos. El grito de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-!Ni se te ocurra Luna!- Cuando se levantó, la gata salió disparada aterrizado en los brazos de su reina. -¿Qué diría Mamoru? No quiero ni pensarlo.- Lloriqueó la chica de ojos azules.

-Miau... Eres una bestia Usagi, si te levantaras cuando tocara no tendría que hacer esto.- Dijo la gata bajando al suelo.

-¿Y mi uniforme qué? No me dejarán entrar en clase con ropa normal.-

-Les dices que te has caído y que te lo has manchado o simplemente no vayas hoy.- Sugirió la mujer y ambas la miraron con cara extrañada. -No me miréis así. ¿Nunca has hecho novillos?* Pero bueno, ese no es el tema, podríamos pasar un rato más juntos, que no tenemos que trabajar hasta la tarde verdad amor.- Dijo ella sonriendo y las otras se le quedaron viendo.

-Caray, siempre me descubres.- Dijo el hombre apareciendo por la puerta.

-Es que eres fácil de reconocer Daisuke.-

-Si ya, como no. De todos modos tienes razón, no hay que trabajar hasta esta tarde porque aún no te han dado los detalles de la fiesta ni de cómo tiene que ser ni de cuantas personas asistirán, ni de...- Pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

-Cállate, lo que más me desespera de mi trabajo es eso, el no saber qué ni cómo se tiene que hacer, sabes que me gusta tenerlo todo acabado para el día concreto y contra antes se empiece, antes se acabará.- Habló ella sabiamente y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-Lo que tú digas, pero ahora disfruta, luego ya tendrás tiempo de amargarte trabajando.-

-Yo nunca me amargo trabajando, la palabra correcta sería dedicación y no tengo muchos ánimos de ver la cara del jefe, me cae mal.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sé que tiene pero te ve como si fueras alguien muy importante para él...-

Serenity intentó disimular el disgusto que tenía en esos momentos y le dijo que estaba celoso y él lo negaba. Se despidieron de Rei y le dieron las gracias por la hospitalidad. Usagi y Luna estaban riendo mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo y se encontraron con una niña pequeña sentada en las escaleras. A Usagi ese peinado le sonaba de algo y esa niña de cabellos rosas se giró y miró en dirección a ellos, se levantó y corrió a abrazar a la rubia bajo la mirada desconcertante de los tres.

-Usagi. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- Dijo la niña tristemente y la rubia sonrió.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de mi futura hija?- Preguntó y la abrazó bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres y la sonrisa de Luna. Mamoru se alegrará al verte. Y estás muy crecida.-

Chibiusa ya no era aquella chiquilla que apareció una vez pidiéndole a Sailor Moon que salvara a su madre, era una chica de catorce años y llevaba un jersey de manga corta de color azúl claro con un conejito pequeño bordado en el lado del corazón y una minifalda que la hacía ver muy

-Espera. Nos acabamos de conocer y ya nos haces abuelos? ¿O me he perdido algo?- Preguntó Daisuke y su novia le pegó un coscorrón. -¡Auch!. ¿Qué hay de malo en preguntar? Tú también te mueres de curiosidad, no lo niegues.-

-Es que ya maneras de decir las cosas y por norma general, tu no las sigues.- Le reprochó ella.

-Da igual, madre, de todos modos os lo iba a contar.-

Se sentaron en la escalera y la rubia empezó a narrarles el porqué esa niña era su hija. Les habló del futuro que tenía con Mamoru y de Tokio de Cristal y de cómo se enteraron de la existencia de la pequeña, los reyes estaban atentos, como si les estuvieran contando un cuento y asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Al terminar el relato, ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno ahora que os lo he contado. Chibiusa. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y no me digas que me echabas de menos, porque no cuela.- Miró a la niña la cual bajó la cabeza. -¿Se trata de Helios?- Dijo finalmente. La niña la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -

-Porque te conozco, pequeño terremoto.- Dijo sentándola en su regazo. -Y ahora me lo va a contar todo o le digo a mamá Ikuko que no te deje comer ningún pastel.- La niña al sentir la amenaza se estremeció. Quería volver a comer esos deliciosos pastelitos.

Así fue cómo le contó lo poco que Helios la venía a visitar y cuando lo hacía se portaba fríamente con ella. Usagi sólo la abrazó y le dijo que estaría muy estresado ya que al ser el guardián de Erusión tenía muchas responsabilidades. La niña asintió, no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista y al fin sonrió. Usagi se disponía a presentar a sus "padres" pero la chica le detuvo.

-No hace falta, ya los conozco.- Dijo simplemente la chica de pelo rosa ante la mirada atónita de los tres. -No me miréis así, en Tokio de Cristal también existen, aparecieron como por arte de magia y te sorprenderías todo lo que ha cambiado el futuro, Usagi.- La rubia miró azorada a aquella chica y le dio la sensación de que había madurado.

-¿Por arte de magia? Mola.- Espetó Daisuke con una sonrisa y se llevó otro coscorrón. -Tú y tu manía de pegarme en la cabeza, pero me gusta, es estimulante. Me gusta tanto que te hago enfadar a propósito.- Añadió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, ella sólo suspiró.

-Tengo una nieta y tengo 23 años, genial, me siento vieja.- Bromeó la peliblanca.

-Tú siempre serás vieja cariño, pero una muy adorable.- Dijo rodeándola por detrás mientras sonreía.

A pesar de que siempre discutían, se querían mucho y lo demostraban con todo lo que hacían, en la manera en que se miraban, los gestos e infinidad de cosas más. Así se sentía Usagi al andar con su novio por el centro de Tokio y se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó el teléfono y buscó en la agenda un número telefónico, lo encontró y llamó. Enseguida contestaron y ambos sonrieron. Usagi fue sin rodeos y le dijo que tenían que verse urgentemente, el chico preguntó a qué se debía tanta urgencia y suspiró al saber que no era nada que perturbara su tranquilidad. Ella iría a su piso y le mostraría la pequeña sorpresa.

Tenían suerte de que la casa de Serenity no estuviera muy lejos así que llegaron en diez minutos, Dai iba a subirse al asiento del conductor pero una mirada fulminante de su novia le hizo retractarse de su decisión, las dos chicas rieron. Usagi y Chibiusa iban detrás y Serenity en el asiento del volante y Daisuke iba a su lado refunfuñando, estaban a mitad de camino y él rodó los ojos.

-Podrías frenar un poco.- Sugirió de manera irónica el chico.

-Sí, claro, y a ese paso no llegamos ni a la de tres.- Contraatacó zanjando el tema.

Llegaron en quince minutos y aparcó a la primera y se sintió orgullosa. Bajaron, cerró el coche y entraron directamente a por el ascensor, Saludaron a la chica de recepción y se adentraron en el elevador. Marcó el piso ya muy conocido para ella y en menos de treinta segundos llegaron a su destino. Caminaron hacia la derecha y la rubia buscó algo debajo de una maceta que estaba al lado de la puerta y sacó una llave. Entró en el departamento y Mamoru estaba ensimismado mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana con la música del mp4 puesta.

Ella se acercó silenciosamente por detrás dispuesta a darle un susto pero para su desgracia el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-¿Acaso crees que no noto tu presencia?-

-No se vale, nunca consigo agarrarte distraído ni asustarte.

-Y por lo que veo no vienes sola...- Dijo señalando a los reyes y a la niña. -¿Chibiusa? Sí que estás crecida. -Padre e hija se abrazaron.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo papá.-

Se separaron y escucharon un grito proveniente del pasillo y la risa de un niño que Serenity reconoció enseguida. Suspiró y nada más salir el niño pasó por su lado como un bólido pero lo consiguió agarrar a tiempo.

-Siempre tienes que estar liándola, querido sobrino.- Lo entró al piso para salvarlo de las blasfemias que soltaba la mujer. -Y ahora me vas a decir donde está tu queridísima madre o la tendré que ir a buscar yo. Mira que le dije que vendría y no me ha venido a visitar...-

-De viaje con papá, dónde sino.- Ironizó el niño. -Y tú deberías ir a comprar más ropa, estás anticuada tía.- Habló ignorando la última frase que pronunció su tía.

-Cállate niño y me visto como yo quiero y no hay nada más que hablar, Diamante.- El niño rió traviesamente, se había salido con la suya.

Todos en la habitación menos el pelimarrón se sorprendieron por la apariencia del niño. Tenía el pelo plateado igual que su tía pero lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja y corta, llevaba una sudadera completamente blanca y unos pantalones tejanos un poco anchos.

-¿Diamante? ¿Tía? Yo ya no entiendo nada.- Espetó la rubia frustrada.

-Si tu supieras...- Dijeron los tres a la vez dejando a los otros tres con cara de interrogante.

* * *

No me matéis por favor solo eso xD.

No me voy a enrollar mucho porque no tengo tiempo.

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo seis

Bueno, anda que decir. Aquí está el capi ^^

* * *

**::Capítulo seis::**

Cuando los tres se recompusieron de su asombro, Serenity procedió a contarlo todo.

Empezó a narrar que Neherena era su hermana y que diamante era fruto de un capricho de su hermana cuando aún la princesa de la luna no había nacido, el padre de diamante le rogó que lo tuviera y que lo cuidaran juntos y ella no puso objeción, con la única condición de que luego lo cuidara él y muy a regañadientes asintió. Lo cuidó muy cariñosamente y de vez en cuando lo traía al milenio de plata, cuando Diamante tenía cinco años, nació la princesa Serenity y prometió protegerla, pero el odio de su madre hacia la reina envenenó a su hijo.

-Y eso es todo.- concluyó agarrando al niño por el brazo ya que tenía intención de irse de ahí.

-Interesante.- Espetó Dai seriamente.

-Pero si tu ya sabías esa historia tío.- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Buen punto.-

De repente, todo a su alrededor se detiene excepto ella. En medio de la calle apareció una figura con capucha y abrigo negro mirando hacia ellos y Serenity se crispó de la rabia.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer en persona...- Dicho esto bajó a toda prisa, pero sin transformarse.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto su melena color grisácea y sus ojos dorados y esperó a que sus contrincantes aparecieran delante suyo y no tardaron mucho en hacerlo. Se veía calmado aún sabiendo a quién se enfrentaba pero alguien que consigue evitar cinco años seguidos a quien le quería dar caza no era para preocuparse, podría librarse de esta también.

-Me vas a entregar a tu pequeño sobrino, Serenity.- Ordenó tranquilamente el hombre de pelo gris.

-Y quién dice que te lo voy a entregar. ¿Tú? Inténtalo.- Dijo desafiante la peliblanca.

-Shuu... Llevo cinco años escapando de ti y nunca me has atrapado. ¿Y a ti qué te hace pensar que esta vez si caeré?-

-No me provoques o me vas a encontrar...- Amenazó la mujer lista para transformarse cuando sea necesario.

-Eso mismo dices siempre y nunca lo consigues.- Sonrió malévolamente.

-Siempre te escabulles en el momento oportuno.-

-Eso es que eres muy lenta, querida.-

-Eso es que eres un cobarde, querido.-

Volvieron a mirarse desafiantes y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, parecía que se lo decían todo con la mirada, cómo si se leyeran el pensamiento mutuamente y ella desvió la mirada al cabo de unos minutos.

-En serio. ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Eso ya lo sabes.- Dijo mientras la apresaba en sus fuertes brazos y ella intentaba zafarse.

Dicho esto recibió un codazo en la barriga por parte de la mujer que sonrió complacida haciendo que soltara un bufido de dolor y que se retorciera de dolor.

-¿Duele?- Le preguntó mientrs quedaba a la altura del chico. -Esto no se compara con lo que sufrí hace años por tu culpa. Y aún tienes la decencia de exigirme a mí cuando tendría que ser al revés...- Esto último lo dijo en la oreja del muchacho que sonrió complacido al notar rencor en la voz de esa mujer.

-No me arrepiento, "mi reina".- Ironizó cuando dijo "mi reina".- Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si fuera necesario porque eso, querida, es lo menos que se merecía tu família cuando aún reinaba, yo también sufrí cuando tu madre me apartó del camino como si fuera basura pero tú no tienes la culpa. Te haré pagar a ti por los errores de tu adorada madre.- Sentenció y desapareció, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad dejando a la mujer frustrada y con la palabra en la boca.

Se sentó en el borde de la escalera, se encogió y se olvidó de todo el mundo. Notó la presencia de ellos y dijo en voz alta que necesitaba pensar un rato. Se levantó ignorando toda voz que se dirigía a ella, les miró y les sonrió con una mirada que jamás en su vida Dai había visto y entendió que quería estar sola.

Caminó un rato hasta que llegó a un lugar tranquilo, donde siempre iba cuando tenía algún problema o para admirar la maravillosa ciudad que se encontraba frente a ella y que un día juró proteger por todo lo alto... Ese lugar no lo conocía nadie y aprendió a ocultar su energía para que su novio no la notara y la descubriera encojida y llorando de impotencia y de tristeza a la vez y aquél doloroso recuerdo afloró en su mente como si de agua libre se tratara...

- - - -

_En el gran palacio de mármol blanco reinaba la paz esa noche. Los reyes estaban durmiendo tranquilamente y sus hijas estaban durmiendo también pero una de ellas se removía entre las sábanas y despertó de golpe._

_-Neherenia...- Dijo la mayor despertando a su hermana._

_-¿Qué quieres, Sere?- Preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de su hermana mayor._

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento...-_

_Al cabo de unos segundos escucharon un grito provinente del cuarto de sus padres. Corrieron hacia allí justo a tiempo para presenciar la terrible escena que se presentaba en el cuarto._

_Su padre en el suelo sangrando y rogando porque ese niño, un simple niño, no acabara con ellos. El niño sonrió._

_-Sí, claro. Tú no tuviste compasión conmigo ni con mi família, atente a las consecuencias de tus actos "mi rey".-_

_Dicho esto le clavó la espada ágilmente en el corazón arrancando un ligero grito de dolor y su madre yacía en el suelo llorando y temiendo por sus hijas, las cuales presenciaron todo y se fueron corriendo a avisar a Artemis. El hombre cuando las vio aterradas se asustó y la peliblanca le explicó entrecortadamente y dificultosamente lo que estaba pasando. Al enterarse de esto, llamó a la guardia y se encaminó hacia la habitación de sus reyes y lo que encontró allí fue aterrador._

_El niño mirando por la ventana con una espada ensangrentada en la mano, tan tranquilamente con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. ¿Cómo aquél simple chiquillo podía haber asesinado a los monarcas tan rápidamente y sin que nadie se enterara? Se preguntó Artemis horrorizado. El niño al percatarse de que tenía visita, saltó por la ventana y desapareeció. Artemis se acercó a sus reyes intentando socorrerlos pero era demasiado tarde, habían muerto._

_El entierro se llevó a cabo dos días después de la tan terrible tragedia. Todos lloraban por la pérdida de sus señores menos las dos niñas, que se mantenían en silencio, viendo cómo lentamente sus padres eran enterrados en el mausoleo real, el cual estaba adornado con una luz ténue y con lirios blancos, la flor favorita de su madre y con lirios azúles, la favorita de su padre._

_Una vez que todos le dieran el pésame a las pequeñas princesas huerfanas, artemis las abrazó a ambas y al mirarlas a la cara se asustó: No había rostro de tristeza, ni de terror ni de pánico, sino de venganza._

_- - - - _

El recuerdo acabó y apretó los puños de la rabia. Tenía suerte de que sus actuales padres estubieran lejos de ella, ya los perdió una vez y no quería volverlos a perder. Para asegurarse de que estaban bien, se calmó, cogió su teléfono y buscó en la agenda telefónica el número de la casa de ellos y apretó el botón de "llamar".

Dos timbres, tres, cuatro, y por fin una dulce voz de mujer contestó. Serenity sonrió.

-Hombre hija, al fin te acuerdas de nosotros. ¿Qué tal te va?- Preguntó esa dulce voz felizmente. Espera, voy a poner el altavoz para que tu padre pueda oirte.-

-Como siempre y claro que me acuerdo de vosotros, siempre lo hago y más desde que estoy aquí.-

-Caray, no te pongas en ese plan que me harás llorar. Sabes que soy muy sensible.- Hizo ver que lloriqueaba y las dos mujeres rieron.

-Eres como un crío papá, a ver cuando maduras.- A pesar de ello, lo quería.

-Por supuesto que soy un crío. A mis 42 años aún estoy en la flor de la vida.- Dijo orgullosamente de su estado físico.

-A todo esto pequeña. ¿Hay algún problema? Has llorado. ¿Verdad? Anda, cuéntamelo.- Habló su madre en un tono cariñoso.

-Verás...-

Le explicó que momentos antes había recordado la muerte de ellos y que estaba llorando por otros recuerdos últimamente y del último encuentro con ese chico. Su madre la intentaba tranquilizar mientras su padre se abrazaba a su esposa, recordando todo lo que vivió y de lo cual Dai no estaba enterado.

-Oh, cariño...-

-No sé que haría si os perdiera otra vez, no podría soportarlo...- Y volvió a romper en llanto.

-Al parecer, la idea de ocultar nuestras identidades y fingir que no sabemos nada ha dado su resultado, aún no lo hemos visto ni nos ha tocado como ves. Así que no te perocupes, estaremos bien.- Habló su padre en un tono tranquilizador y calmado e intentando que sus palabras calmaran un poco a su hija y lo consiguió.

-Eso espero, no sé lo que pasa por su mente. Quizá esperará un tiempo más y luego lo hará o qué sé yo. No te fíes, papá.-

Siguieron hablando de lo fácil que fue encontrar a su hija y de cómo lo tomó y lo rápido que aceptó la idea y que de momento estaba con su hija, su sobrino, su novio y el novio de su hija.

-Mi no entender, pero tu novio debe de estar preocupado. No lo hagas esperar más y no lo angusties de esa manera, que algún día lo vas a angustiar mucho y se va a morir de pena.- Dramatizó su padre y su esposa lo mandó a callar.

-Tu padre tiene razón, ve con él que nosotros estaremos bien, si ocurre o sospechamos algo te llamaremos. Te queremos pequeña y si ves a tu hermana dile que la hechamos de menos y a mi querido nieto también. A ver cuando te decides tú...- La sola idea de pensarlo la alegraba.

-Ya veremos, algún día, quizá... Yo también os quiero. -Dicho esto colgó ya más tranquila.

Haber hablado con sus padres había sido la mejor idea que había tenido el día de hoy. Se levantó y se encaminó de vuelta a su casa, dónde su novio la esperaría dispuesto a obtener una respuesta y esta vez se la daría.

Tardó media hora aproximadamente en llegar a su casa y escuchó voces dentro, que reconoció cómo la de sus acompañantes. Sonrió y abrió la puerta a la vez que saludaba que había llegado, al no obtener respuesta fue a la única habitación que tenía la luz encendida. Al entrar se sorprendió de ver lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Ojojo, otra vez con la dudilla... ¿No? XD Sí que soy mala, la verdad, de ahora en adelante prometo serlo más xDxD.

¡Dewwww!


	7. Capítulo siete

En este capi hay lemon, leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad ea parte, de todos modos, indicare dónde empieza y dónde acaba, tranquilas, así tengo contentas a todas las lectoras, para las que aprecian el lemon ^^

Dicho esto, aquí está el capítulo. Sé que me enrollo mucho, pero no tengo gran cosa que decir...xD

* * *

**-Capítulo seis-**

El panorama que se encontró fue devastador para ella. Había harina por todos lados y unos cuantos trozos de lo que tendrían que haber sido tartas a la basura, además de que olía un poco a quemado y los cinco estaban riendo, mientras que la rubia y el pequeño intentaban hacer un pastel, los chicos y la niña estaban preparando el chocolate dificultosamente.

Ella cogió una silla en silencio y empezó a hacer fotos, esto se quedaría retratado de por vida. Los observó desde la lejanía evitando las ganas de reír y dejar de disfrutar de tal panorama. Luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas para no reírse pero no aguantó más porque Dai se había resbalado con una piel de plátano que había en el suelo. Los cinco se giraron avergonzados mientras ella no paraba de reír para sus adentros.

-Madre del amor hermoso, me mataréis de un disgusto un día de estos.- Intentó sonar molesta pero no sabía si lo había conseguido. Se aguantó otra vez las ganas de reír mientras todos bajaban la mirada avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijeron todos al unísono u esta vez si que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Por todos los santos sois un desastre cocinando. Con lo fácil que es...- Dijo mientras se dirigía al armario y cogía un sobre el cual contenía los ingredientes para hacer un pastel de chocolate.

Cogió un molde que estuviera lo suficientemente limpio y en condiciones y abocó el contenido del sobre en él, lo tapó y acto seguido lo metió en el microondas y lentamente iba subiendo y al cabo de diez minutos tenía un pastel de chocolate. (No me lo invento, esto existe, lo juro yo lo he probado aunque no era exactamente así...).

-Y nosotros aquí, matándonos en hacer uno. Nos has dejado con los mocos cariño.-

-Una que sabe y dispone de recursos suficientes pero si queréis un verdadero pastel yo cuando tenga tiempo os hago uno.- Diamante, Chibiusa y Usagi saltaron contentos, parecían críos.

Mientras Mamoru intentaba calmar a los "enérgicos" Dai abrazó a Serenity por detrás y depositó un beso en su cuello.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- Preguntó melosamente el chico. Ella asintió. -¿Me lo contarás pues?-

-Cuando todo el jaleo se marche de aquí.- Aseguró mientras señalaba a los cuatro inquilinos que estaban divirtiéndose a costa del pelinegro, el cual estaba resignado ya, si su hija y su novia ya eran pesadas, si a ello le sumaban a Diamante era mortal para él. Los dos adultos rieron.

-Chicos, no es por nada pero... ¿No tenéis cosas que hacer? Digo, tus padres estarán preocupados Usagi y tú, Diamante, te quedarás conmigo hasta que tu reverenda madre de señales de vida.- Dijo con tono que denotaba orden y ellos asintieron. -Ah por cierto Usagi, mañana ven a comer anda. Hay que hablar de muchas cosas.-

-¿Y qué hago con mis padres?-

De seguro sabes alguna excusa, que te tengo vigilada eh.-

La rubia asintió. Chibiusa se quedaría con Usagi y Mamoru en el departamento de él y la rubia llamaría a su madre para decirle que estaba en casa de una amiga y así poder estar juntos un rato. Hecho esto uno a uno se fueron yendo de la casa, escucharon un coche arrancar y a Diamante que hacía señas de querer irse a la cama.

Lo cogió en brazos y lo recostó en la cama de la habitación que estaba enfrente suyo mientras le tarareaba una nana. Daisuke la veía tan tierna que deseó que ese pequeño fuera en verdad su hijo. Sólo de imaginárselo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando Diamante al fin se durmió Serenity vio que su novio estaba llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Que te pasa, amor? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a él rápido y lo abrazó.

-Nada, es que... Al verte así con tu sobrino me he imaginado que era un hijo nuestro y... Ahora tendría casi su misma edad si no...- No continuó porque los labios de la mujer que ama se lo impidieron.

-Shh, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

-¿Estás segura? Si no quieres no te voy a obligar. Des de que pasó aquello...- Dijo temeroso y ella le acarició el rostro con su mano.

-Ya va siendo hora de que lo supere. No puedo llorarlo toda la vida, tú mismo me lo dijiste.-

Él sabía que perder a su bebé hace cinco años fue muy doloroso para ambos pero más para ella.

Si no hubiera ocurrido aquél maldito accidente de tráfico hace cinco años, ahora Serenity no estaría así. Cuando se enteró de que había perdido al bebé entró en un estado de shock que le costó dos años salir de él y ahora le estaba pidiendo que lo volvieran a hacer.

Cerró los ojos porque creía que eso era un sueño pero los besos de pasión que le hacía su esposa en el cuello le decían todo lo contrario, las caricias que le propinaba su novia lo sacaron de su trance y se maravilló con la escena que vio.

**++++ Atención Lemon, a partir de aquí yo no me responsabilizo, leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.++++**

Serenity estaba sentada encima de él a horcajadas y semi desnuda y con una mirada llena de infinito amor y deseo. Sentirla así lo excitó y ella lo pudo notar porque su miembro empezaba a ponerse duro. Sin romper la postura, la cogió y mientras la besaba efusivamente se dirigieron a su habitación.

La recostó delicadamente en la cama mientras se iban desnudando lentamente el uno al otro hasta quedar completamente desnudos, excepto con las partes que cubrían lo más importante de sus cuerpos. Él la miró embobado porque con los ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel, pero le pertenecía a él. Había esperado tanto tiempo para estar así que le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Deslizó sus dedos por el interior de la braguita de ella y acarició su clítoris suavemente provocando leves gemidos que salían de la boca de ella, que se aferraba a los brazos de él haciéndole ver que disfrutaba. Con su mano libre, desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación y aprovechó para masajear uno de sus senos mientras con el otro mordisqueaba el pezón del otro, haciéndola estallar de placer. Serenity se dio cuenta de que sólo ella parecía estar disfrutando de verdad así que intercambió las tornas.

En un hábil movimiento quedó su novio debajo y ella empezó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y lentamente iba bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por dentro de los boxers de su novio acariciando el erecto miembro con furtivas caricias. Se acabaron de quitar esos pequeños estorbos y él volvió a quedar encima de ella.

Con la mirada le indicó que ya estaba lista y lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella, provocando que los dos gimieran de placer. Empezaron lentamente y rítmicamente y lentamente dejaron que la pasión y el deseo fluyeran libremente hasta llegar al punto en que ambos culminaron a la vez, provocándoles un gran placer. Abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirando con amor y vio que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. La besó y salió lentamente de ella arrancando otro gemido de ambos.

**++++Fin del lemon++++**

Se tumbó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y lentamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron temprano y el deseo volvió a fluir en ellos, estaban a punto de volverse a amar pero el niño los interrumpió, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Y por qué estáis desnudos?- Preguntó el niño con muchos interrogantes.

-!¿Diamante?- Exclamaron los dos alarmados y a la vez sonrojados mientras el niño esperaba las respuestas a su pregunta.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el poco de lemon que contiene pero bueno, la próxima vez será mas largo, lo prometo XD.

¡Larga vida a Serenity!

(Ole, mi nueva frase, es que la otra ya se estaba haciendo cansina...xD)


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. sólo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo siete-**

-Eh pues... Este..Verás...- Dijeron ambos a la vez sin saber qué responder.

-Para el caso da igual. Mi madre ha llamado y dice que vendrá por mí dentro de una hora.- Tal como vino se fue dejando a los adultos solos y suspirando.

Se vistieron lo más rápido posible y en diez minutos estaban listos. Bajaron a la cocina y ella sacó unos croissants del armario y el resto de la hora se dedicaron a limpiar el desastre que hicieron ayer. Sonrió al recordar la escena y los videos que grabó. Más tarde los pasaría al ordenador. Acabaron de limpiarlo todo cuando justamente sonó el timbre .Serenity fue a abrir la puerta aún con el delantal puesto para no mancharse y no le sorprendió encontrarse con ella.

-Cuando al fin te dignas a dar señales de vida, hermana.- La susodicha se sacó las gafas de sol y las puso encima de su cabeza.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, hermana.-

-Neherenia, hace calor vamos a casa que hay aire acondicionado. ¿Sí?-

Neherenia era de la misma altura que su hermana, su color de cabello era azul oscuro y también lo tenía recogido en dos coletas y lo demás lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. El color de sus ojos era dorado y era exactamente igual a su hermana en rasgos físicos y demás. Era un poco prepotente y con la gente que no era digna de su confianza se comportaba superior a ellos excepto con su familia, que dejaba de ser arrogante, seria y mandona para ser dulce, cariñosa y divertida. Llevaba un sencillo vestido a pesar del frío que hacía esa mañana.

El chico que la acompañaba y que se quejaba tanto tenía el pelo corto y de color marrón claro, casi rubio y sus ojos eran verdes, su torso estaba bien formado y llevaba sólo un pantalón corto y una camisa corta de color blanco. A pesar de su aspecto, era Japonés de pura cepa pero su abuela era americana y por eso tenía el pelo casi rubio.

-¿No os estáis congelando de frío? Pasad antes de que se enfríe la casa.- Les invitó a pasar y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

Al llegar al comedor Diamante estaba devorando casi todos los croissants y su madre le riñó por ser tan glotón. El niño apenado seguía comiendo pero esta vez más tranquilo. Cuando acabó de comerse el almuerzo corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-A buenas horas, me cambias por un trozo de comida, qué malo eres.- El niño como respuesta le besó en la mejilla.

-¡Amore mío!- Gritó Dai.

-¡Mío Amore!- Gritó el novio de Neherenia y se abrazaron como si fueran dos amantes.

-Menudo par de hombres hemos ido a buscar.- La peliblanca suspiró y su hermana rió. -Esta vez dónde has ido, te veo muy morena.-

-Hemos ido a Phoenix, Arizona. Allí hace un calor tremendo y el solecito calienta y mira.- Dijo señalándose a si misma.

Mientras los hombres seguían haciendo actos de amor las dos mujeres prepararon algo de comer y el niño estaba viendo la televisión olvidándose de todo el mundo. Para él sólo existían Sakura y Keroberos y todo lo relacionado con el anime que estaba viendo. La peliazul habló en voz baja.

-¿Hace poco que has visto "aquello"? Porque yo justamente ayer lo vi.-

-Sí, yo también. Un rato después llamé a nuestros padres para asegurarme de que estaban sanos y salvos.-

-Ya decía yo que la línea estaba ocupada en aquellos momentos...-

Volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y sus novios ya habían acabado de hacer tan fastidiosa escena y se acercaron a sus respectivas novias abrazándolas por detrás y cogiéndolas de los brazos pero sin interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo y ellas se asustaron.

-¿Qué andan haciendo?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-La comida, y tú que querías irte a casa...- Espetó la mujer de pelo azul.

-Lo que tu digas, pero todavía te pongo los pelos de punta cuando hago esto.- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que a ella se le erizara la piel.

La otra pareja suspiró y cuando él se separó de ella le ordenó que la ayudara a cocinar. Él refunfuñó pero sabía que cuando a su querida novia se le metía algo en la cabeza, no daba el brazo a torcer así que se resignó y acató las órdenes provenientes de Serenity.

Mientras ella preparaba la ensalada y su hermana y su pareja seguían haciéndose mimos, Dai colocó los macarrones al agua y los removía de tanto en tanto, cuando faltaba poco para que estuvieran en su punto Serenity hizo el sofrito. Picó un poco de cebolla y él intentó hacer la broma pero ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y se calló. En ese momento sonó el timbre y el niño fue a abrir ya que ninguno de los adultos iba a hacerlo.

-¿Tienes visita?- Preguntó su hermana dejando de lado a su novio el cual refunfuñó algo pero ella lo mando callar.

-Hm. ¿Te suena Sailor Moon?- La chica asintió. -Pues es ella, así aprovechas para disculparte.-

-Cierto, le debo muchas cosas a esa niña.-

Lo raro es que aún no había entrado en la casa y escucharon desde la calle alguien que gritaba.

-Cuida ese hermoso cuerpo, nena. ¡Algún día puede pasarle algo horroroso!-

-¡Vete al diablo!- Cerró la puerta de golpe. -¿Por qué sólo piensan en sexo, sexo y mas sexo?- Preguntó enfadada mientras saludaba a duras penas.

-Hm, por que son unos pervertidos sexuales.- la rubia se extrañó porque esa voz la conocía muy bien.

Se giró y la vio, aquella que un día le quiso hacer sufrir intentando quitarle a Mamoru pero gracias a la bondad de ella, consiguió hacerla desistir y volverse una persona de corazón bueno.

-Neherenia...- Estaba más calmada de lo normal.

-Sailor Moon... Me alegra saber que estás bien.- Se preocupó por ella, cosa que la extrañó un poco. -No me mires así, en un pasado fuiste mi sobrina.- Ahora lo entendía todo.

-Sí, supongo. No recuerdo mucho la verdad...- Dijo la rubia como si nada.

-Eh vosotras dos.- Las aludidas miraron a la peliblanca. -Dejad la cháchara para más tarde porque sino la comida se va a enfriar. He hecho macarrones, supongo que te gustarán.- La chica asintió, era uno de sus platos favoritos. -Me alegro.-

Dicho esto Diamante encendió el televisor y en ese momento daban las noticias así que lo dejaron ahí a pesar de los gritos del pequeño. Estaban comiendo y charlando animadamente cuando dijeron una noticia que denotaba especial interés, al menos, para la rubia.

"_Minako Aino ha sido vista con un chico cinco años mayor que ella saliendo de una discoteca. Al acercarnos a la futura actriz ésta salió huyendo con el chico, cogieron el auto y se fueron a toda velocidad, casi atropellando a uno de nuestros corresponsales. Los rumores dicen que..."_

Apagó la televisión de mala gana y todos la miraron raro.

-Minako es mi amiga, odio que digan cosas que no son de ella, estos periodistas del corazón son odiosos...- Aseguró mientras acababa de comer.

-¿Minako es por casualidad Sailor Venus?- La chica asintió.

-He quedado con ellas esta tarde a "estudiar" si queréis venir luego...- Dejó la frase inconclusa y un timbre de teléfono se escuchó. Era el de ella.

Se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para atender la llamada.

-Usagi, es horrible. Odio a esos periodistas.- Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado del teléfono. -No me dejarán en paz ni un minuto.- Se quejó provocando la risa de la rubia.

-Minako, viven de eso. Si no es verdad, no tiene por qué afectarte, haz lo que haces siempre.-

-Esta vez no es tan fácil...- A la rubia le extrañó sentir eso.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es diferente esta vez, Minako?-

La otra chica le dijo que se había enamorado del chico que iba con ella la noche anterior pero esta vez era de verdad. Se le notaba en la voz, la pasión, la ternura y el amor que parecía emanar de ella parecía sincera y totalmente enamorada y lo mejor es que él sentía lo mismo.

-Hay. Y por qué no me lo habías dicho. Te hubiera ayudado y lo sabes.-

-Sí, lo sé pero no quería molestarte.- La fémina de coletas suspiró. -De todos modos, creo que éste es el definitivo y va en serio.-

Usagi no se lo podía creer. ¿Minako Aino teniendo algo serio con un chico? ¡Eso sí que sería el notición del año! A Minako se la conocía como la rompe corazones aunque sabía que no era ella quien los rompía, si no a su a miga quien recibía los golpes pero eso a la prensa le importaba un comino. Cuántas veces sus amigas la consolaron por alguien que no valía la pena. Insistían ellas en creerlo.

-Pues sí que te ha pegado fuerte... Sí.-

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que por el móvil se escuchó un "Su saldo es inferior a 50 yenes".

-Vaya, maldito saldo. Qué rápido se acaba. Bueno amiga, nos vemos al rato.- La chica asintió y ambas colgaron a la vez.

-¿Problemas?- Pregunto Neherenia como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Minako parece que esta vez ha caído en la verdadera red del amor...- Y dicho esto abandonaron el tema para centrarse en cosas triviales.

Mientras, en el otro lado de la ciudad unas figuras oscuras aparecieron de la nada, acompañando las sombras y la oscuridad que habitaba en aquél bosque.

-Mi señor. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó el más bajito de los dos.

-De momento esperar, esa maldita perra me las va a pagar y esta vez no tendré compasión.- Sentenció riendo malvadamente y su acompañante le siguió, haciendo que en todo el bosque, sonara una sonrisa que asustaba.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Rei estaba observando tranquilamente en el fuego sagrado cuando de repente, una cara se visionó en la llama y una secuencia de imágenes atravesó la mente de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué fue eso? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...- Se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se fue de allí.

De vuelta con Usagi y los demás...

-Qué raro que no hayan vuelto a atacar...- Dijo la rubia extrañada.

-¡Se deben de haber cagado en los pantalones y no volverán más!-

-Tú siempre tan fino, Daisuke.- Le riñó su cuñada y él le sacó la lengua.

Pero sí que parecía raro que no lo hubiera hecho. Parecía cómo si esperara algo. Serenity no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, pero lo disimuló perfectamente.

El móvil de Usagi sonó: Esta vez era Ami.

-¿Qué pasa Ami?-

-Usagi, tenemos un problema. Se trata de la nueva epidemia que hay en Tokio. Me lo ha dicho mi madre y dice que es horrible.-

-¿Epidemia? Yo no he notado nada...-

-Ni tú ni nadie, ni siquiera Rei, esto es muy extraño y creo que es obra de nuestro enemigo...- Expresó la peli azul preocupada.

-No te preocupes, yo pregunto por aquí. Gracias Ami.- Ambas colgaron.

Les dijo a todos lo que pasaba y se sorprendieron. Eso era muy extraño. Algo que no se nota hasta que no pasa y además, de no saber de dónde proviene ni cómo curarse, eso era muy problemático. Ami le dijo que por aire no era así que se tenía que tratar de el agua o de algo de comida. Fuera lo que fuese, significaba una gran desventaja.

-Así que no se atreve a atacar directamente. Qué rastrero.- Se quejó Dai.

-Rastrero, pero efectivo. Sin duda alguna la persona a la que nos enfrentamos es muy lista...- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa hipótesis. -De todos modos, será mejor que todos os vayáis a casa y mañana sábado veremos qué hacemos...-

Neherenia y su esposo junto con su hijo fueron los primeros en irse. Usagi estaba entretenida viendo por la ventana abierta hasta que un sonido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Acto seguido, un pequeño golpe le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó la rubia. -¿Pero que...?-

-Mi reina, hay problemas.- Dijo apresuradamente la pequeña gata.

-¿Qué pasa Luna? Me estás asustando...-

-Tenemos un grave problema, uno muy grande...- Dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Luna!- Gritaron madre e hija a la vez. Parecía que tenían que saber ese problema cuando la gatita negra despertara....

* * *

**Juuu, espero no haber sido mala con éste capítulo xD**

**/Modo ansioso ON**

**Bueeenoooo, un capítulo más y aún quedan muchas cosas por saberse... MUAJAJAJAJa**

**/Modo ansioso OFF**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	9. Capítulo nueve

**Capítulo nueve**

Serenity Y Usagi estaban preocupadas por la gatita que yacía desmayada en el regazo de su reina. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Luna estuviera tan mal? Solamente lo sabrían cuando ésta despertara. A los instantes, el gato blanco aparecía por la misma ventana gritando el nombre de la gata.

-¡Luna! Aquí estás. La he estado buscando durante mucho rato. ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-No lo sabemos, tal como llegó se desmayó.- Dijo la rubia preocupada.

_-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...-_ Serenity cerró los ojos. -Pronto vendrá, lo sé y lo presiento y será entonces cuando todas nuestras dudas se disipen pero por ahora, tendremos que esperar a que Luna despierte...- La gata, como si hubiera escuchado el deseo de su reina, despertó.

Empezaron a interrogarla pero no obtuvieron nada, no recordaba nada, tan solo sabía que la golpearon fuertemente y que ella trató de defenderse hasta que al final un golpe sordo la dejó malherida y una risa provocó el erizamiento de su piel.

-Lo recuerdo, es él. Viene a por usted, mi reina.- La susodicha sonrió.

-Que venga, no le tengo miedo, a ver si acabamos con esto de una vez.- Dijo retadoramente.

Hay veces que Daisuke no sabía quién era realmente su novia. Estaba rodeada de un gran misterio y eso era lo que le fascinaba aunque ella no era siempre así. Serenity Kaname era una completa desconocida en esos momentos para él. Tan solo Luna se percató de la incertidumbre de todos y les dijo que no pasaba nada y que buscarían más información sobre este enemigo, haciendo más amena la conversación y desviándola hacia otros temas.

-Así que Artemis se preocupa por ti... ¿Sois novios o algo parecido?- La joven rubia dijo para molestarlos un poco y ambos se sonrojaron.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Nada de eso!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Haa, sí claro como no. Esas miradas no son de simple amistad...- Metió más leña al fuego.

-¡Usagi basta!- La gatita gritó más roja que un tomate.

-Te recuerdo, querida amiga que tendréis una hija en el futuro y se llama Diana.-

-¡Y tú tienes a Chibiusa!- Eso había sido un golpe bajo para la chica.

-Nunca pensé que contraatacarías con eso... Eres mala.- Le pellizcó la oreja.

Mientras, la pareja feliz miraba la escena melancólicos, eso les recordaba a sus vidas anteriores y ella se entristeció por lo cual su acompañante lo notó. Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y la besó delicadamente.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.- Ella asintió y cambió su semblante por uno más feliz o al menos era lo que aparentaba o mejor dicho, lo que quería aparentar. Se convenció a si misma de que todo estaba bien y continuó observando a su hija y a los dos gatos pelearse. Hasta que cierta rubia se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Oh no, mi padre hará un drama si no llego a casa...-

-Está bien, te acompaño, no voy a dejar que vayas sola por las calles a estas horas de la noche.- La rubia asintió. -Luna y Artemis se quedarán aquí así que estate tranquila.-

Se despidió de su novia con un caluroso beso que de no ser por ella hubieran hecho el amor ahí mismo ya que siempre que le besaba despertaba en ella el fuego de la pasión en su interior pero en ese momento no tocaba. Se despidió de él otra vez pero con la mano y se quedó viendo la puerta con melancolía. Se sentó en el sofá y los gatitos se subieron a su regazo, ella los acarició y rápidamente se quedaron dormidos.

-Ay Luna, qué pocas preocupaciones tienes.. Os envidio...- Dijo en voz baja para si misma.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? Antes de recordar quién era todo estaba bien, era feliz pero aquel día en que vio aquella estrella fugaz todo fue diferente. Tuvo que despertar a todos los antiguos habitantes del Milenio de Plata, sabía que les había estropeado la vida, todos tenían una menos ella. Ella tan solo estaba para cuidar de el sistema solar al igual que su hija. ¿Nada más? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer? Un aura de tristeza se instaló a su alrededor y, con cuidado, apartó a los gatos y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Observó la luna llena que en esos momentos estaba rodeada de miles de estrellas.

-Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado, cambiaría tantas cosas...- Una solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes y azules. -Es lo que el destino quiere, entonces lo cumpliré.- Y dicho esto, siguió contemplando la luna la cual se veía hermosa y, como aquella vez, una lluvia de estrellas se divisó en el cielo estrellado y, en ese momento tuvo miedo.

¿Y si la historia se volvía a repetir? No, eso no lo permitiría jamás, lo impediría aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando era abrazada hasta que él habló.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas ausente.- Pero ella simplemente no habló.

-Si en tus manos estuviera el evitar que el Milenio de Plata fuera destruido. ¿Lo harías?- Esa pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.

-Seguramente no. Serenity, las cosas ocurren por algo y es gracias a eso que estamos todos aquí, concretamente gracias a ti por hacer que volviéramos a renacer.- Pero ella no cambiaba de postura.

-Ya veo. ¿Y si se volviera a repetir, sí que lo evitarías?-

-Seguramente, sí. Ni yo mismo me entiendo pero lo que no quiero es verte sufrir. Esto me pone mal a mi y tu sufrimiento es el mío también.- Ella le miró con ojos tristes lo cual aumentó los deseos de abrazarla.

-Estoy bien, sólo que voy recordando cosas, recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y no tan pequeña, cuando yo aún no era reina y esa idea ni se me pasaba por la cabeza.-

Daisuke no entendía nada. ¿Por qué ella recordaba cosas y él no? ¿Qué hacía que no pudiera hacerlo? Siempre se hacía el fuerte y sabía que algún día explotaría y ella eso lo sabía muy bien. Conocía la preocupación de su pareja sentimental y también eso la entristecía. ¿Sólo había dolor, pena y tristeza en su corazón? ¿O era simplemente el hecho de que tenía una misión que cumplir? Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué habían renacido en esta época y eso los mataba por dentro aunque no quisieran reconocerlo.

Serenity se alertó al notar una energía maligna cerca de ellos, se separaron pero no había nadie. ¿Había sido una imaginación? No, esto era muy real, estaban demasiado cansados para pensar ahora y tan solo querían irse a la cama. Se acostaron dándose las buenas noches y se durmieron abrazados, aún con la sensación de que alguien los observaba.

______---

**Después de que el capítulo se perdiera, ha quedado muy modificado pero no alterará la historia y sorry por la demora!**

**¡Larga vida a Serenity!**


	10. Capítulo diez

**Capítulo diez**

Serenity se despertó primero y alguien en su cabeza habló fuertemente.

-_Buenos días Serenity. ¿Lista para morir?-_

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Le amenazó la peliblanca en voz baja. La voz rió estruendosamente.

-_Eso está por verse, querida princesa.- _Y tal como vino, la voz se fue. -Así que tienes ganas de jugar... Entonces jugaremos.-

Dicho esto se escuchó una explosión muy cerca de allí pero parece que sólo Serenity y Daisuke se enteraron lo cual era raro. Serenity se temió lo peor en esos momentos.

-Es él. Me pregunto cuando dará el golpe final, me estoy cansando de él...-

-Esperemos que ese golpe final no sea muy problemático.- Dijo él pensativo.

-Oh cariño, lo será, y va afectarme más a mí que a todos vosotros...- Dai la abrazó por detrás para reconfortarla y darle ánimos.

-Vamos Serenity, enfrentémonos a él a ver que quiere...- La peliblanca asintió.

Con determinación y seguridad, Serenity avanzó despacio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba él. Aquel hombre que le destrozó la vida y que nunca pensó volver a ver.

Al fin llegó mas no había nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba ella mientras lo observaba todo a su alrededor. Daisuke estaba tranquilo,muy tranquilo para la situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él lo sabía todo y por eso...? No, eso no podía ser, su novio no podía ser cómplice de él. Eso la mataría y la derrumbaría por dentro. Rezó para que eso no fuera verdad.

-Vaya, sí que falta gente.- Dijo irónicamente una voz.

-No querrán verte la cara, desgraciado.- Contraatacó muy enfadado el chico.

-Vamos hombre.- Apareció delante de él. -No seas tan duro conmigo hermano. ¿Qué te he hecho yo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-A mí, nada, pero a la mujer que amo no la toca nadie...-

Se miraron echando chispas y Serenity estaba atónita. ¿Hermano? Con razón se parecían tanto físicamente. Serenity sintió culpa. Por ella, esos chicos se estaban peleando y ella era el motivo. Por lo que Dai le contaba, se llevaba muy bien con su hermano así que ella sola llegó a esa conclusión.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡Dímelo de una vez! ¡Estoy cansada de jugar!-

-Está bien, como quieras.-

Una enorme bola de luz negra empezó a formarse en la palma del muchacho y la lanzó contra ellos. Al instante, una luz blanca resplandeció y una mini-explosión se escuchó.

-No puede ser...- Se asombró el villano.

-Así es.- Dijo Serenity con su vestido de reina y su largo báculo. -No permitiré que dañes a nadie. ¿Me oyes?-

Al instante, una luz amarillenta se vio al lado de ella. Un caballero con la armadura amarilla y negra, con algunos dragones pintados encima, la espada era más larga de lo normal, como mínimo de unos dos metros y él, era experto en manejarla. Al instante, las Sailor senshi llegaron al lugar y miraron todo desde lejos.

-Es increíble, sólo con verlos a los tres dan miedo.- Dijo la Sailor del fuego.

-Cierto Mars, no por nada eran los soberanos del Milenio de Plata.- Informó la Sailor del tiempo.

Nadie se movía y todo pasó muy rápido. Estelas de luz blancas y negras se veían en el firmamento mientras Demite, que era como se llamaba entonces, lo veía todo con detenimiento y calculó lo que tardarían en acabar. Su hermano no era muy fuerte, no servía para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo mas lo estaba haciendo, Serenity tampoco era una experta pero se manejaba mejor que él. Sonrió al ver cómo su querida novia apuntaba amenazante con el báculo al cuello de su contrincante.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?-

-Porque no soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Taichi.- Esta confesión sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluso a Demite.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó asustado el chico de ojos dorados.

-Será tu propio remordimiento quien lo hará.- Ahora sí que estaba asustado. -No me mires así, sé que tú no quieres hacer esto y que alguien te está manipulando, como aquella vez que...- Se le cortó la voz. El chico suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Se rindió al fin.

-Fácil, por tu energía.- La miró extrañado. -Tu energía es, digamos que, tiene un color amarillento. Sé reconocer las auras de las personas y la tuya, no es mala. Alguien te está obligando a esto. Podemos ayudarte y lo sabes. Tan sólo dime. ¿Quien es?- Preguntó suavizando más su tono de voz, cosa que al chico no le hizo dudar de lo que haría.

-Sólo sé su nombre, Yagami. No lo he visto, sólo he escuchado su voz, es como una sombra. Se te aparece, te corrompe y luego, sabes que está ahí pero no da señales de vida. Nada y es ahí cuando te entra el miedo y se aprovecha de ello.-

-Está bien, voy a librarte de él. Sólo déjate llevar...-

Conjuró una técnica en un idioma que nadie reconocía, sólo la rubia lo hizo. Era el idioma lunar, el cual se usaba en las sesiones de espiritualismo en el templo sagrado del palacio, aunque no conocía ese hechizo, por las palabras más o menos se hizo a la idea.

Acto seguido, una luz blanca les cegó a todos, La Sailor del fuego se asustó, ya que esa era una energía muy grande y ella, al ser sacerdotisa, la notaba más que los demás y tal cantidad de energía era demasiada. Cuando la luz se apagó, tanto Serenity como Taichi yacían en el suelo inconscientes, cogidos de la mano. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaban todos y la Sailor del tiempo les respondió.

La reina se ha adentrado en la mente del chico de tal modo que pueda ver de dónde proviene tal maldad y así, vencerla o, al menos, expulsarla del cuerpo así que es mejor dejarlos tal como están y por el bien de los dos, es mejor no separarlos si no, podrían morir.- Todos asintieron y se acercaron lentamente.

-Ay, cariño, siempre hay otra opción. ¿Verdad? Suerte que, la que yo estaba pensando, la has descartado.- Sonrió con pesadez y se sentó a esperar a que los dos, despertaran.

Las chicas lo imitaron y reinaba el silencio, sólo pequeños quejidos provenientes de los dos cuerpos se escuchaban en aquél lugar dónde hoy, la noche era fría y la Luna, brillaba con todo su esplendor.

___---

**Bueno, Taichi no es el malo malísimo xD No desesperéis, que aún falta un poco para que sepáis quién es jejeje...**

**¡Larga vida a Serenity!**

**(No sé si lo he dicho ya pero, el otro saludo me estaba cansando xD)**


	11. Capítulo once

Bueno, este capítulo se centrará en lo que está pasando por la mente de Taichi xD.

______----

**Capítulo once**

Este chico tenía una mente muy difícil, Serenity vagó por ella durante un buen rato, parecía una pesadilla más que un sueño. Caminó por una pasarela que apareció delante de ella. Al llegar al final, una imagen se vio delante de ella.

Daisuke tendría cinco años y estaba jugando con un bebé, el cual ella reconoció enseguida, parecían felices. Al instante, la imagen cambió por otra, esta vez no tan bonita como la de antes y ahí lo vio.

Taichi yacía atrapado en un gran árbol, casi completamente cubierto por sus ramas, le quedaba poco tiempo para ser consumido por la maldad y la oscuridad. Serenity ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó lentamente pero un tentáculo lo impidió.

-Vaya, tal parece que me vas a dar guerra...-

Conforme iba avanzando, se deshacía de todas las ramas que le obstaculizaban hasta que al final llegó a él. Escaló un poco hasta quedar a la misma altura. Serenity conjuró un hechizo y su cuerpo resplandeció. Lentamente se acercó más a él y le dio un beso. El chico, al sentir tanta energía positiva a su alrededor abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mujer de ojos verdes y azules.

-¿Serenity-? Habló débilmente.

-Shh, te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Vale?- El chico asintió.

Lentamente, las ramas del árbol fueron aflojándose, haciéndolos caer al suelo pero Taichi evitó que la chica cayera al suelo, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y cayendo fácilmente al suelo. La bajó y ella le dio las gracias, ahora estaba en sus manos acabar con el mal.

Recitó un cántico que hizo que la oscuridad se juntara en un solo punto y así, poder expulsarla de una misma vez.

-Oscuridad que resides en este cuerpo. ¡Has hecho mucho mal y no voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo!- Gritó y con un movimiento de su báculo, la energía se desintegró, dejando salir un grito de dolor.

-¡Te maldigo Serenity, te maldigo!- Una voz varonil gritó antes de ser eliminada completamente.

La mujer notó una punzada en su hombro izquierdo y gritó de dolor durante unos segundos y una marca con forma de rama apareció en su espalda. ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, quizá era la maldición que el mal había echado en ella. Quien sabe, le restó importancia.

Después de esto, todo se volvió oscuro para ambos. Sus cuerpos dejaron de brillar, cosa que los puso a todos alerta pero se calmaron al ver que empezaron a despertar.

-Me duele... La cabeza.- Se quejó el chico levantándose.

-Qué suerte, a mí me duele todo.- Ahora era la mujer la que se quejaba.

Demite la ayudó a levantarse y se lo agradeció. Caminaron unos segundos pero la chica perdió el equilibrio, de no ser por su caballero que se dio cuenta a tiempo, se hubiera caído y hecho daño.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-El cansancio cariño. Esto es muy duro y difícil, no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo y me he cansado, es todo.- Se conformó con la respuesta y la cogió en brazos. -Oh no, suéltame. No me gusta.-

-No parece que opongas mucha resistencia...-

-Cállate. Tengo sueño.- Y se durmió.

Taichi aprovechó para disculparse por todos los problemas que había causado, Haruka, la Sailor del viento le costó perdonarlo pero al final lo hizo, ya que no vio maldad alguna en su rostro.

Todos entraron en casa de sus reyes y la depositó en el sofá. Algo raro había en ella, aunque sólo Demite se dio cuenta de ello, así que no preguntó ni dijo nada. Ella misma se lo explicaría. Volvieron todos a su aspecto original menos ella. La Luna creciente en su frente empezó a brillar y la de Sailor Moon también, haciendo que se transformara en princesa. Se acercó lentamente a su madre y la abrazó y un destello de luz los cubrió a todos. Cuando la luz desapareció, los cuerpos de la reina y la princesa también lo hicieron.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien entiende algo?- Preguntó Chibiusa asustada.

-Esta vez, me temo, pequeña dama, que ni yo misma sé lo que pasará de ahora en adelante...-

Que la Sailor del tiempo y del espacio no lo supiera, eso era mala señal y todos lo sabían. Taichi se culpaba a si mismo pero todos le decían que no era su culpa, al final, acabó creyéndolo no muy convencido.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que no vuelvan.- Dai suspiró, su hermano era muy tozudo a veces.

-Como quieras, los que se quieran quedar, que lo hagan, los que quieran ir a descansar a su casa, también.- Pero nadie se movió de allí. Sonrió. -Me alegra de que, al fin y al cabo, le seáis fiel a mi novia.-

-Sí, gracias a ella, pudimos renacer en esta época, le estaré eternamente agradecida.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la confesión de la Sailor del fuego.

¿Dónde estarán en estos momentos? Nadie tenía ni una mínima idea, otro misterio que tenían que resolver y, esta vez, sin los consejos de su reina.

___----

**Ayhhh, esto se pone cada vez más complicado. ¿No? Pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer xD.**

**¡Larga vida a mí misma! (xD)**


	12. Capítulo doce

**Bueno, otro capi. A saber lo que pasará en este...xD**

**¡Culé i català, més que un club!**

__________----

**Capítulo doce.**

Era un lugar oscuro y frío. Usagi despertaba al mismo tiempo que Serenity, ella con su vestido de princesa y la otra, con el de reina. Ninguna de las dos entendía nada. Una figura detrás de ellas apareció de repente.

-_Bienvenidas a mi palacio._- Esa voz, Serenity la reconoció enseguida.

-Diosa Selene...-

-Así es Serenity. El enemigo es más difícil de vencer de lo que creéis, tanto que ni yo misma sé cómo vencerlo…- Esta confesión las asustó un poco. –Tengo una ligera idea, mas no sé qué hacer ya. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda.- Tanto Usagi como Serenity se miraron con una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, pequeña?- Preguntó divertida la reina.

-No me lo preguntes a mí.- Rió la princesa. -Pues... Lo que se tenga que hacer en estos casos.-

Reinó el silencio entre ellas dos y sonrieron. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Madre e hija estaban de acuerdo en lo que pensaron. La diosa, al ver esa sonrisa se alegró y les ordenó que la miraran.

-Me alegra saber que me comprendéis. Este es el plan que tengo...-

…...

Mientras, en la habitación con Daisuke y los demás, todo estaba oscuro hasta que una pequeña luz apareció enfrente de ellos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Daisuke poniéndose en guardia.

-_Soy la Neo-Reina Serenity.- _Todos se sorprendieron._ -No tengo mucho tiempo. El futuro está cambiando muy constantemente, tanto que no sé qué hacer.- _Esto les preocupó mucho, sobretodo a Sailor Pluto. -_Mi anterior yo y mi madre están en una situación difícil y necesitarán apoyo. Sobretodo ahora.-_

-Mami. ¿No tienes ninguna idea de qué o quién causa todo esto?- La Neo-Reina negó.

-_He venido para preveniros, pronto una gran catástrofe caerá sobre la tierra si no encontráis pronto la causa. Tokio de Cristal está en ruinas ahora, excepto el palacio. Ten cuidado mi niña, tu padre te manda saludos. Que tengáis suerte.- _ Lentamente desapareció dejándolos a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos

…...

-Eso es descabellado, casi imposible.- Dijo Serenity casi al borde del colapso.

-Tú lo has dicho, casi, pero es la única manera que hay.- Espetó la diosa sonriendo. Serenity suspiró.

-Si no hay más remedio...- La rubia no decía nada. Ella ya había tomado la decisión.

-Entonces, aquí me despido. A partir de ahora, todo el trabajo es vuestro y sobretodo: Tened cuidado, nadie puede ni debe saber esto.-

Señaló con el dedo a ambas mujeres y, lentamente, se desvanecieron de ahí, las llevaba de regreso a casa.

-Sólo espero que no les pase nada...- Dijo al final, para luego, desaparecer ella también.

…..

En el comedor, dos figuras empezaban a materializarse, poniéndolos a todos en guardia pero Rei los calmó a todos diciendo que eran ellas. Bajaron la guardia y suspiraron. Cuando acabaron de aparecer cayeron al suelo, al instante, despertaron.

-Estoy mareada...- Se quejó la princesa.

-El tele-transporte no es saludable, me duele todo.- Ahora era la reina quién se quejaba.

-Par de quejicas, nos teníais preocupados.- Dai estaba que echaba humo. -¿Dónde estabais?-

-Digamos que, haciendo una visita a... Nuestros recuerdos. Sí, eso.- Miró a su hija y ésta asintió.

De golpe, la rubia sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y Serenity también, ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza mientras que resplandecían a la par. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaban todos y sólo podían esperar. Esperar a que las dos mujeres se calmaran. Cuando lo hicieron, una de ellas habló.

-Pues sí que es cierto, sí.-

-No me digas que lo has hecho queriendo.- Obtuvo un silencio de la rubia y se enfadó. -Pues lo acabas de comprobar, no vuelvas a hacerlo.- Le riñó su madre y ella asintió. A los demás les pareció gracioso.

Ambas parecían cansadas y decidieron que era mejor dejarlas hacerlo. Una a una se fueron despidiendo y tan solo quedaban la joven rubia y sus padres. No tenían habitación preparada para ella así que tuvo que dormir con ambos y ella gustosamente aceptó. La chica fue la primera en acostarse aunque decía que no tenía sueño. Serenity y Daisuke entraron momentos después y la encontraron tranquilamente dormida. Ambos sonrieron y su madre la arropó como en el Milenio y juntos se sumieron en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

_---

**Otro problema: Este tampoco estaba acabado, si es que soy un desastre...**** Pero aquí está (al fin xD).**


	13. Capítulo trece

**Bueno, otro capi más, espero que este no sea tan malo como los demás xD.**

**_______-----**

**Capítulo trece**

Serenity amaneció cansada y con la misma sensación de ayer y eso no le gustaba nada. Se separó de su novio y de su hija, la cual viviría con ellos a partir de ahora y fue a preparar el almuerzo. Antes de salir, se volteó y los miró melancólicamente, sólo faltaba una persona y ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

Les dejó preparado el desayuno y una nota simple nota donde les informaba de lo que iba a hacer y a dónde iba. Salió de casa sin hacer ruido y cogió su coche, perdiéndose en el horizonte de Tokio.

Llevaba una hora conduciendo y no se le estaba permitido ir a más velocidad.

-¡Maldición! Contra antes llegue, antes acabaré lo que tengo que hacer pero el maldito límite de velocidad no me lo permite...- Al fin divisó la salida que tenía que tomar y la cogió.

Después de unos quince minutos más, llegó a su destino.

-Al fin estaremos todos juntos.-

Se dirigió hacia la gran puerta, la cual una mujer mayor sonrió al reconocerla.

-Señora Tsukino, su ahijada la está esperando.- Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la señora mayor.

Llegó a una pequeña sala y allí la vio, era una chica de unos 15 años, con el pelo recogido igual que ella pero en negro, cualquiera diría que eran hermanas o parientes cercanos y así era, sólo que en esa vida no. La chica, al ver a su "tía" como ella la llamaba corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí?- Preguntó ilusionada, ella sonrió.

-Ni que no te gustara el internado, aquí estabas bien. ¿Por qué piensas que voy a sacarte de aquí?- Ironizó su "tía" y ella rió.

-Te he echado de menos, mamá.-

-Aquí no soy tu madre, por desgracia.- La muchacha se entristeció. La tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la obligó a que la mirara.- Serena, siempre serás mi hija, en esta época y en todas.- Eso le levantó el ánimo.

La ayudó a subir su pequeña maleta y se fueron de allí. Era mediodía y ambas tenían hambre.

-¿Cuando podré conocer a mi hermana y a mi papá?-

-Esta misma tarde.- sonó un móvil. -Mira, hablando del rey de roma...- Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y cogió el teléfono.

Serenity le preparó para lo que se le venía después de la regañina que le dio por irse así, aunque haya leído la nota y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, se preocupaba más de la cuenta y le dijo que no se preocupara y que pronto estarían todos reunidos. Daisuke al principio no sabía de qué hablaba pero recordó que en su pasado no estaban solos.

-¿Te refieres con nuestra otra hija?- Ella asintió. -Eso es bueno, ya la echaba de menos.-

Colgó y volvió al coche y pusieron rumbo a su casa, otra hora para volver y otra vez se quejaba de los malditos límites de velocidad. Para que el viaje fuera más entretenido encendió la radio y ene se momento sonaba Heaven de Ayumi Hamasaki, artista favorita de ella y ahí la dejó hasta que llegaron a casa. Estacionó el coche enfrente de la puerta y la ayudó a bajar.

-Estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo.- Su madre la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-No pasará nada, confía en mí. ¿Vale?- La pelinegra asintió y juntas entraron.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio cosa que la extrañó, al entrar en la cocina se encontró un post-it con la letra de Daisuke.

"_Siento comunicame así cariño pero hemos ido a casa de Usagi a 'pedirles permiso' para que se quede con nosotros. No sé qué excusa o qué contaré pero lo conseguiré. Te quiero."_

_D. Tsukino._

_-_Siempre actuando por tu cuenta cariño... En fin, supongo que tendremos que esperar.-

Mientras tanto, Daisuke y Usagi estaban llegando a casa y charlaban animadamente.

-Ahora me acuerdo, mi hermana se llamaba Serena.- su padre asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es y estará con nosotros. Al fin toda la familia real estará reunida. Parece mentira el tiempo que ha pasado.- Suspiró melancólicamente y ella también.

Así, llegaron a casa y vieron el coche estacionado señal de que habían llegado ya. Se alegró por ello.

-Hola cariño, ya hemos vuelto.- Saludó gritando Dai y escuchó un 'hola' lejano de dos personas. Por la lejanía dedujo que estaban en el balcón.

Y así era, dos chicas prácticamente iguales estaban charlando animadamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas. Se giraron a la vez y eran prácticamente iguales. Una más alta que la otra, era normal si eran madre e hija, igual que la rubia, eran las tres idénticas.

La muchacha, al reconocer a ese hombre, se lanzó a sus brazos y él la abrazó. Usagi miraba con una incógnita a su madre, la cual le respondió mentalmente y ahí comprendió. Al fin la familia de la luna estaba reunida, tal como debía ser desde un principio.

____---

Uoo, aparece Serena, pero no es Usagi, no se me confundan, sólo pillé el nombre xDxD.

¡Hasta el infinito y más allá! (Vale, Disney me ha traumado gravemente. ¿Vale? xD)


	14. Capítulo catorce

**Jee, la familia está al completo. ¿Qué bien no? Me da la impresión de que tengo la puñetera manía de hacer que Usagi tenga una hermana gemela... ¿Tendré alguna obsesión con ello? **

**________---**

**Capítulo catorce**

Serenity estaba feliz pero seguía con esa sensación de que los vigilaban, notaba una presencia alrededor de ellos. ¿Se estaría volviendo paranoica? Quizá sí, quizá no. Quizá sólo era producto del estrés por todo lo que había tenido que vivir. Había utilizado demasiadas veces su poder y estaba agotada. Su hija lo notó.

-Mamá, pareces cansada. Todos deberíamos descansar.- Sugirió la rubia.

-Es cierto cariño, pareces exhausta.-

-Está bien, me iré a dormir pesados.- Los tres sonrieron y ella desapareció por la puerta.

Un sentimiento de preocupación les invadió a los tres. Sólo Usagi sabía lo que le pasaba a su madre, el nuevo poder que tenía se lo hizo ver. Mientras su recién descubierta hermana y su padre charlaban amenamente, ella estaba ausente y estaba preocupada por su madre.

Serenity subió a la habitación tal y como les había prometido. Se tumbó en ella e intentó descansar pero no podía.

¡Maldita sea el momento en que decidió cerrar los ojos! Una sensación de miedo y pánico la invadió al momento en que lo hizo. Esto tendría que hacerlo sola, ella y nadie más.

_-Ni hablar, no te voy a dejar sola mamá, aunque me obligues a quedarme no lo haré.- _El pensamiento de su hija se filtró en su cabeza.

-_Gracias.- _Es lo que pensó y, al parecer la rubia captó el mensaje, puesto que no volvió a hablarle más.

Por una parte se lo merecía. Siempre quería hacerlo sola para no implicar a nadie. Quería alejarse de todo y de todos, hacer esto sola pero no podía, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tristeza es lo que sintió en esos momentos. Toda la fachada de seguridad que tenía se deshizo en aquel instante, el instante en que vio lo que se temía.

Un par de ojos la observaban a través de la ventana. Había oscurecido y no se veía nada, sólo pudo ver esos ojos que la miraban, expectantes a cada movimiento suyo. No podía apartar la mirada. Sea lo que fuere, la tenía presa del pánico.

Usagi sabía que algo no andaba bien con su madre. Le dijo a sus acompañantes que iba al baño y, una vez sola, corrió sin hacer ruido escaleras arriba, para encontrarse a su madre de pie frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, temblando.

-Mamá. ¿Estás bien?- algo en su interior le decía que no.

-No. No lo estoy.-

De no ser porque Usagi estaba su lado, su cuerpo hubiera caído al suelo y podría haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza. Logró sujetarla a tiempo y un débil sollozo escuchó: Era su madre la que lloraba y no sabía por qué. Su mente era un caos. Miles de imágenes venían a ella, y no podía hacer nada por ocultárselo a su hija, la cual se detuvo al ver aquella imagen.

…...

_-Estás hermosa hoy Serenity.- Un chico con el pelo rojizo y corto, vestido con una armadura de caballero negra le susurró al oído, sobresaltándola._

_-¿Qué quieres? Déjame tranquila. Ya te he dado todo lo que querías. Vete, por favor.- Suplicó ella con miedo en sus ojos, él disfrutó de ello._

_-No, todo no. Me faltas tú, y pienso conseguirte, aunque sea a la fuerza.-_

_El chico le bloqueó el camino con sus fuertes brazos para que no pudiera escaparse. El chico la empezó a besar mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo aunque sin conseguirlo. Ese muchacho era muy fuerte, la sujetó por los brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello. Lágrimas de impotencia salían de los ojos de la joven princesa y un llanto débil de su boca._

_-No, caramelito mío, no llores o tendré que callarte.- La miró maliciosamente y continuó._

_En ese momento, en ese maldito instante, se maldijo a si misma y a su maldita suerte por haber salido inconscientemente del palacio, el único lugar que le proporcionaba seguridad en esos momentos y el cual estaba un al otro lado de la Luna. ¿Por qué había accedido a verse con ese hombre? Nada le decía que se iba a retirar tranquilamente, aunque ella lo deseara... Ese hombre estaba loco._

_Mientras la acariciaba suavemente por todo el cuerpo lloró y le suplicó a la diosa Selene que se apiadara de ella y que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y que la ayuda llegara pronto. _

_Cuanta fe tenía. Deseó que aquello solo fuera una simple pesadilla y que despertaría pronto. No fue así. Sabía lo que ese tipo le haría pero no podía hacer nada, la había sedado con algo y no podía moverse, ni siquiera gritar y ese hombre la hizo suya de la manera más vil que se haya conocido jamás en todo el Milenio de Plata. _

…_..._

Serenity al recordarlo, lo sintió como si fuera real. ¿Por qué ahora? Y lo peor de todo... ¡Su hija lo había visto! ¡Había visto la causa de sus pesadillas cuando estaba sola! Nadie sabía de eso hasta ahora. Ella era la única que lo sabía.

Ahora mismo, sabía quien era él porque lo veía cada día cuando iba a trabajar, la primera vez no quiso creérselo. Ya había trabajado con él una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo pero ahora... El maldito destino los volvía a poner en el mismo camino. ¡Maldito sea el destino! ¡Quería olvidarlo y lo recordaba cada día! Le ofrecía el almuerzo cada día. Trabajaban juntos, en la misma empresa y en el mismo sector. No se podría decir que lo hicieran codo con codo, él era su jefe y ella, una simple empleada.

Tenía suerte de que, al menos, él no la reconoció y,aunque intentó sobrepasarse con ella una vez, logró detenerlo a tiempo y ahora estaba ahí, con su hija no pudiendo evitar que cada pensamiento se le filtrara en la cabeza, como si de una película se tratara. En ese momento, la rubia se preguntaba: ¿Por qué?

____-----

**Bueno. ¿Os vais haciendo una idea de quién es el hombre malo? Dad rienda suelta a la lógica y quizá, sólo quizá, acertaréis xD**

**Las que acierten se llevarán un pin luminoso, cosa que, creo yo, no es muy difícil...**

**¡Larga vida a Serenity!**


	15. Capítulo quince

**Vaya, qué bien os dejé en el capítulo anterior, debéis de estar matándome... O no, quién sabe xD.**

**___---**

Se preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué pasó aquello o porque no podía olvidarlo? La primera no tenía respuesta y la segunda, tampoco. Era un episodio traumático del cual nadie sabía nada.

Lloró en los brazos de su hija como una niña pequeña. Sabía lo que era estar sola, Daisuke ayudaba a no sentirse así pero lo estaba. Cuando estaba sola en el coche o en la casa se preguntaba. ¿Volverá a aparecer algún día y repetirá lo mismo que entonces? Ese era su mayor miedo: que se volviera a repetir la historia y se distanciara de aquellos a los que amaba y no quería. Esta vez no iba a cometer el error dos veces.

Se serenó como pudo y se limpió la cara, era hora de descansar y la verdad, sí que estaba cansada. Todo esto la había cansado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Vamos abre, sé que Usagi está ahí. ¿Qué pasa?- Era la voz de su novio.

-Es una conversación madre e hija.- No sabía qué decirle.

-¡Jope! Y con migo nunca tienes ninguna.- Usagi suspiró.

-Mañana tendremos una si quieres.- Sentenció la chica rubia.

Se alegró por ello aunque sabía que algo no andaba bien ahí dentro, lo dejó estar y le tocó dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Luna y Artemis estaban en sus formas gatunas durmiendo en el sofá, así no ocuparían tanto espacio. Su otra hija dormiría con su padre por su seguridad. Estaba muy inestable emocionalmente y no sabía de qué era capaz de hacer. Serena se entristeció pero por alguna razón desconocida, no se atrevió a preguntar más.

La casa estaba en silencio y, por lo tanto, en paz mientras todo el mundo dormía excepto ellas dos. Se pasaron casi toda la noche hablando de lo que era mejor hacer a partir de ahora y llegaron a la conclusión, más bien Serenity le rogó que no dijera nada y ella dijo que no lo haría y así, finalmente se quedaron dormidas.

…...

-Vaya Serenity, estás igual que en el Milenio de Plata. Igual de hermosa...- Sus pensamientos le volvieron a recordar lo que disfrutó aquella vez. Notó cómo empezaba a sudar y se calmó ya que estaba en su oficina.

Se pasó los dedos por sus labios, intentando retener aquel dulce beso que le había dado en aquella habitación.

-Muy pronto Serenity, muy pronto serás mía...- Dicho esto, se apoyó en su escritorio y se durmió.

…...

Ya era de día y le tocaba ir a trabajar. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le encararía o haría como si no hubiera pasado nada? Cuando lo tuviera frente a frente, no estaría sola. Daisuke estaría con ella. Miró a su hija dormitar y por lo que vio, su pequeña no durmió nada. Le sonrió y se fue a vestir, ya la despertaría después.

En quince minutos estuvo lista y despertó a Usagi pero se hizo la difícil. Ella suspiró y la destapó con lo cual se despertó de golpe.

-¡Mamá, tengo sueño!-

-Lo sé y es por culpa mía.- La rubia detectó tristeza en su voz.

-Lo hice porque quería. Está bien, me levantaré.- Y así lo hizo.

Los cuatro almorzaron juntos y parece que todo lo de anoche se les había olvidado. Haciendo un "chanchullo" raro, consiguió que Serena entrara en el mismo colegio que su hermana aunque sólo faltaran cinco meses para acabar.

-Estoy nerviosa, nunca he estado en un colegio público.- Serena dijo mientras se acababa el almuerzo.

-No te pierdes nada, sólo que en cada clase hay chicos y chicas, el comedor se hace tremendamente pequeño cuando hay mucha gente y siempre hace calor.- Usagi dijo sin interés.

-¿Y son guapos los chicos?-

-Aah, ya sé dónde quieres llegar a parar.-

-¡No es lo que tú piensas! Es sólo que... En el internado en el cual yo estaba no había chicos.- Usagi entendió todo y dejó el tema de lado.

Para Usagi, hoy sería la primera vez en toda su historia que llegaría puntual al colegio. Se imaginaba la reacción de las chicas al verla temprano, estaba segura de que su hermana les caería bien a todas.

-Oh, para. Hoy será el primer día en que llegaré a tiempo al colegio.- Este comentario les hizo reír a todos.

Se acabaron el almuerzo y los cuatro subieron al coche, rumbo al colegio de las niñas. Cuando estas llegaron a su destino y se bajaron divisaron a la sailor de la sabiduría leyendo. Las niñas se despidieron debidamente de sus padres y Serena estaba nerviosa.

-Ya tranquilízate, verás como les caes bien.- La tranquilizó su hermana.

-¿Y si no? ¿qué haré?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Ah, se nota que vienes de un internado...-

Dicho esto, la cogió de la mano para que se sintiera más segura y hacerle saber que ella no se apartaría de su lado y se acercaron a la chica de pelo azul, distrayéndola de su lectura.

-Buenos días, Ami-chan.- Ella no creía lo que veía.

-Usagi... ¿Tú llegando temprano?- Pero más se sorprendió al ver a alguien igual a su amiga. -¿Y ella quién es?- Señaló a la gemela de la rubia.

-Es una larga historia.- Y empezó a contárselo todo.

Media hora antes de que empezaran las clases, Makoto llegó y también se extraño al ver a la rubia ahí y había escuchado una parte de la historia. Lo suficiente que debía saber. Las saludó como siempre y Usagi tenía la intención de contarle pero la detuvo alegando que había escuchado parte de la conversación y que no Hacía falta.

La única que faltaba era Minako que, como siempre, llegaba tarde. Rei no vendría porque era la encargada de preparar el festival que se llevaría a cabo en su instituto y que era vital que estuviera ahí. Minako se escuchó gritando, al menos llegaba cinco minutos antes. Ya era un adelanto.

-¡Ah! ¿Nunca llegaré a tiempo? Por cierto, No me he encontrado a Usagi por el camino. -Se giró y su cara se tornó blanca. -¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas?- Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la campana.

-Venga vamos que llegaremos tarde y no quiero perderme la clase de matemáticas.- Ami dijo y todas le hicieron caso.

Usagi acompañó a su hermana a la dirección ya que en unos momentos le asignarían una clase y luego, sería presentada ante los alumnos de su clase. La dejó allí y se fue a su salón correspondiente. Hoy la profesora Sakurada no le echaría la bronca como cada mañana porque esta vez, estaba justificado.

Sonrió y abrió a la puerta de la clase y se sentó en su lugar. Aún no habían empezado las clases porque un alumno nuevo sería presentado. Intuyó que era su hermana.

-Ya puede pasar, señorita Tsukino.- Ordenó la profesora y ella entró.

Cuando lo hizo, todos los ojos iban de la chica de pelo negro a la rubia, asombrados, despistados e incrédulos. La profesora le dijo que se sentara al lado de su hermana, igual de impactada que sus alumnos. Una vez que se sentó, le sonrió a su hermana y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Las dos presentían que hoy sería un día muy largo...

_----

**Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Después de la bobma que os he soltado el capi anterior toca relax. ¿No? xD.**


	16. Capítulo dieciseis

**¡Alehop! ¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez! ¡Sí! Os voy a dar la lata una temporada más xDxD.**

**____----**

Cuando sus hijas se bajaron del coche, el sentimiento de miedo volvió a ella. No tenía cabeza para conducir hoy.

-Dai, conduce tú porque yo no puedo.- Esa confesión lo alertó.

-Está bien pero... ¿Te encuentras mal?- Preguntó preocupado pero a la vez extrañado.

¿Que si se encontraba mal? ¡Mal es decir nada! Se encontraba como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima pero lo lograba disimular muy bien. Ambos se bajaron y se intercambiaron los sitios. Ella le miró y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. ¿Por qué? Pues porque quería contarselo todo mas no se atrevía.

Daisuke arrancó y puso rumbo hacia su trabajo. Conforme se iban acercando, Serenity empezó a sudar. Suerte tenía ella de que su hija estubiera en el colegio si no, sufriría un sobrecalentamiento de cabeza y el almuerzo de sta mañana se le empezó a revolver en el estómago. Cuando llegaron, ella seguía quieta, muy quieta y eso a su apreja le extrañó.

-A ver Sery. ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando.- Ahora decía desesperado y preocupado por su novia.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que estaba en otro mundo... ¿Decías?- no se tragó una palabra pero comprendió que era mejor dejarlo así.

-No, nada. Que ya hemos llegado.- Volvió a palidecer.

Se bajaron del coche y ella, rápidamente se agarró de su brazo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaba él mientras iban de camino a su pequeña oficina. Devolvieron los saludos que les hacían y se adentraron en la oficina. Dejaron sus cosas ahí y se sentaron. Serenity cogió algunos papeles y los revisó, hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues que tengo que orgaizar el aniversario de la empresa en un mes.- ¿Un mes? ¡Ja! ¡Cuanta fe tenía su otro jefe!

-Qué marrón.- Se quejó él.

-Ajá, peor me gustan los retos y loa ceptaré, aunque me vendría bien un poco de ayuda...- dijo pensativa.

-¿Y en quien estás pensando?- Ella sonrió.

-Adivina.-

Él se lo pensó mientras ella le miraba divertida, se nota que le costaba hacerlo y que tenía mucho sueño, de lo contrario, habría contestado rápidamente a su adivinanza pero hoy no y eso la divertía hasta que a su novio se le encendió la luz.

-Ah no. ¡Está loca igual que tú! Ella no.- Soltó una carcajada.

-Mi hermana tembién tiene experiencia y me vendría bine ayuda.-

-¿No puede ser otra persona?- Renegó el hombre, no le gustaba la idea.

-Venga cariño, no es tan malo. La última vez fue un éxito la fiesta.-

-¿Y quién te dice que puede volver a serlo?-

-¿Y quien dice que no lo puede ser?-

Se adentraron en una discusión sin fin durante mucho rato. Daisuke intentaba hacerla desistir pero ella lo mantenía. La conversación se basaba en ironías e indirectas y, una vez termiada, se echaron a reír.

-Está bien, pero solo esta vez.-

¡Sí! ¡Había ganado! Le dio un beso y casi se dio de morros con la peurta de su jefe. Tenía suerte de que no se había encontrado con el director si no, ahí si que no sabría qué hacer. Descartó ese pensamiento y tocó a la puerta donde había escrito en letras doradas y plateadas el nombre de: Shigure Sakurada. Se escuhcó un "adelante". Pasó y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¿Quién se ha muerto para que Serenity en persona se digne a verme?- Ella rió.

-Eso es que nunca estás y por una vez que lo haces soy yo en persona. Qué pequeño es el mundo. -Ambos rieron de buena gana. -Le venía a decir, señor jefe, que acepto el reto.- Él sonrió complacido.

Shigure tenía un año más que Daisuke, era corpulento y tenía melena la cual llevaba recogida en una cola baja, su color de pelo era de un tono violeta que le hacái parecer extravagante. Más que un jefe parecía un segurata de discotec ao de aquellos que están en los supermercados por si intentan robar o un macarra disfrazado de persona importante, con sus varios aros colgando de ambas orejas y con el pelo de punta, vestido con su traje negro y corbata blanca y lisa, sin ningún dibujo.

-Así que aceptas el reto... Me parece bien. Si no supiera que puedes con ello, no te lo hubiera propuesto.-

-Si no supiera que puedo con ello, no lo habría aceptado pero no podré sola, mi hermana me va a ayudar.-

-¿De verdad? Saludala de mi parte.-

-Lo haré. Ella también quiere verte algun día sólo que... Le da mucha pereza venir hasta aquí solo para hablar con su amigo del alma.-

-¡Ouch! Golpe bajo querida. Eso me ha dolido.-

-Digiérelo como puedas, porque es la más puritana verdad.- Dicho esto, salió por la puerta, dejando a un Sihure más que satisfecho.

Ella volvió a la pequeña oficina donde le esperaba su novio mirando por la ventana. Ella le dijo que su jefe había aceptaro a la primera y se metió con Dai un rato, diciéndole que Shigu -como lo llamaba ella y su hermana- era más comprensivo, más atento y bla, bla, bla. Hasta que consiguió ponerlo celoso.

-Vamos cariño ¿estás celoso? No entiendo por qué.-

-¡Ah! Siempre consigues lo que quieres y no estoy celoso.- Dijo sonando tranquilo.

-Ya, claro,e ntonces note importará que almuerce con él hoy.- Daisuke frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, estoy celoso. Vale, ya lo he dicho.- Ella le besó.

-Estúpido. No tienes por qué. Además, me encanta cuando frunces así el ceño, te hace parecer más maduro.-

-Mira que eres mala. Venga, llama a tu hermana que seguro salta de alegría.

Cogió el teléfono y descolgó el auricular para, acto seguido, marar un número de teléfono que se lo sabía de memoria de las veces uqe lo había marcado a lo largo de su vida. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres, cuatro y un 'click' se sintió.

-Hola hermana. ¿Por qué me llamas?- Preguntó sonando agotada.

-¿Has corrido los cien metros lisos? Estás jadeando.- Dijo maliciosamente y un grito se escuchó.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¡Cariño! ¡Cuelga y vuelve a la cama conmigo!- enherenia se sonrojó y Serenity rió.

-Así que no estabáis haciendo nada... Pero bueno ese no es el caso.-

Le explicó lo que había en los papeles emocionada por volver a trabajar con su hermana. Formaban un gran equipo juntas y habían organizado las mejores fiestas que otra persona dificilmente habría conseguido. Se coordinaban bien y se compenetraban como si fueran una. Verlas trabajar era todo un espectáculo para cualquiera.

-¡Acepto! Como siempre, saldremos victoriosas de esta.-

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Te veo en mi casa esta tarde? Tienes llaves así que entra pero pobre de ti que toques nada.- Le advirtió amenazándola.

-Vale, vale. Allí te esperaré.- Y juntas colgaron.

Se sentó en su escritorio y redactó el orden en que harían las cosas ya que había mucho que hacer. Daisuke al ver que allí sobrava se retiró dándole un beso en la mejilla y pasó el tiempo en la cafetería; hablando con sus compañeros de profesión hasta que ella acabara.

_____---

**¡Sí! Otra vez que no finalizo con que se van a dormir. ¡Yuju! xD.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	17. Capítulo diecisiete

**Jeje, ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Cada vez tengo menos cosas que contar pero en fin, supongo que esto nadie lo lee xD.**

**BTW, siempre me descuido algo...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. Excepto los que me he inventado para la historia.**

**____----**

Mientras todos trabajaban en la empresa que él lideraba, él estaba pensando en ella, en lo hermosa que era cuando apenas tenía quince años y de cómo disfrutó haciéndola suya de aquella manera pero no se arrepentía. Hubiera sido mejor si ese encuentro hubiera dado frutos pero no fue así.

-Lástima, si me hubieras dejado quedarme a tu lado, nada de eso habría pasado pero no. Decidiste olvidarme para irte con ese principito de pacotilla.- Se refirió a Daisuke con odio. -Pero esto no se quedará así. Ayer cuando te besé en tu habitación y vi el pánico en tu cara, quería secuestrarte y volverte a hacer mía como aquella vez.- Sonrió mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

Suspiró ya que no tenía nada que hacer, estaba mortalmente aburrido y estaba seguro de que hacerle una visita no estaría mal pero prefirió no hacerlo, la espera valdría la pena.

…...

Serenity acabó de hacer los arreglos a su documento y se levantó, los imprimió y se los metió en la carpeta donde tenía todo lo necesario, listas de teléfono de empresas de catering y sus numerosos contactos como las empresas que se ocupaban de la luz y cosas así. Salió con ella bajo el brazo y buscó a su novio. Sabía donde estaría ahora así que fue a la cafetería del piso de abajo y allí lo encontró hablando animadamente con sus compañeros.

-¡Whoa! Serenity en persona se digna a honrarnos con su presencia.- Dai se molestó ante el comentario.

-Para de mirarla lascivamente que es mi novia.- Todos se quedaron sin habla.

-¡Qué suerte tienen algunos!-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Daisuke más que molesto.

-Porque lo es todo, elegancia, ternura y hermosura. ¡Todo a la vez!- En eso estaba de acuerdo.

Serenity se acercó a su novio y se sentó encima de él bajo las miradas de sus compañeros, los cuales la miraban embobados y sin decir ni una palabra. Daisuke no sabía qué hacer. ¿Comportarse normal o decirles que no la miraran así? Optó por la primera opción.

-Te esperaba más tarde.-

-Pues ya ves que no. Lo he acabado en un tiempo récord.- Ella sonrió.

-Entonces vayámonos a casa, tu hermana se debe de estar tirando de los pelos.-

Serenity se lo imaginó y sonrió. Reaccionaría más o menos así:

…

-¡Ah! ¡Que venga ya caramba!- Gritó Neherenia dentro de la casa de su hermana. -¡Me estoy poniendo histérica!- Y empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor frenéticamente bajo la mirada de su esposo y su hijo, los cuales la miraban resignados y acostumbrados a sus cambios de humor.

…

-Espero que no, no quiero que me destroce la casa.- Él asintió y ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de los chicos.

-Dios santo, si hasta con novio es hermosa. Qué suerte tiene Daisuke.- Un suspiro colectivo se dejó escuchar en la mesa que los dos amantes habían dejado atrás.

Mientras con ellos dos, Serenity se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír hasta que entraron en el coche y no aguantó mas: Estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De tu comportamiento en el bar. Pobres diablos. Saben que no tienen oportunidad pero siguen suspirando por mí. Aún despierto pasión en los hombres por lo que veo.- Volvió a reír.

-No tiene gracia. Cuando te miraban me daban ganas de mandarlos al hospital.- Ella volvió a reír.

-Anda, vamos a casa.- Serenity subió al asiento del copiloto y él la miró raro. -No me mires así, tienes derecho, tu has conducido hasta aquí, conduce hasta casa.- Su pareja sentimental suspiro e hizo lo que le dijo.

Arrancó el coche y a los cinco minutos ya estaba saliendo del parking rumbo a su casa. Siempre conducía prudentemente, no como Serenity, que conducía demasiado rápido pero no podía quejarse. Ahora que se acordaba. ¿Por qué no lo había llamado en vez de venir al bar? ¿Sabría ella lo que eso provocaría en sus compañeros? ¿Quería ponerle celoso? Pues lo había conseguido pero eso no se quedaría así, esa noche se la cobraría una por una. Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en las cosas que le haría.

En media hora, ya habían llegado y gritos de una mujer se escuchaban en la casa. La pareja suspiró y entró saludando como si no pasara nada y se encontraron a Neherenia mirándolos fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos medio cerrados. Eso significaba solo una cosa: Peligro y gritos, además de los reclamos que ésta soltaría.

-Neith, antes que nada, he acabado antes así que no grites.- La llamó por su diminutivo.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Más rápido tendrías que haber llegado! ¡Sabiendo como conduces tendrías que haber llegado antes!- Serenity suspiró.

-Claro, pero hoy no conducía yo, sino Dai.- Ahora la mujer de cabellos ondulados lo miró a él asesina mente. El chico tragó saliva.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Dijo al fin más calmada. -Eres un tortuga conduciendo pero ese no es el tema.-

-Cierto hermana, vamos a la biblioteca y allí te cuento.- Y ambas se dirigieron allí. Dejando a los hombres y al niño solos.

A los cinco minutos, llamaron al timbre y Dai fue a abrir y se encontró con dos abrazos. Al instante, sonrió: Eran sus hijas que ya habían acabado del colegio. Las dejó pasar y, de nuevo, a Serena tuvieron que explicarle quienes eran aquellas personas que estaban allí en lo que su novia y su cuñada acababan de hablar porque Daisuke presentía que estos preparativos no serían del todo fáciles, sobretodo ahora que Serenity estaba tan alterada.

La rubia suspiró de alivio, al parecer, a su madre ya se le había quitado -al menos de momento- esa tristeza que demostró ayer por la noche. Que trabajara le haría bien y olvidarse de las preocupaciones que traía encima. Al instante, su pensamiento cambió a una imagen de Mamoru y ella en una situación comprometida y una voz sonó en su cabeza.

-_Usagi. Para de pensar eso.-_ Sonrió para si misma.

-_Está bien madre, pero no puedo evitarlo.-_ Contestó por telepatía.

-­ _Te entiendo hija. Cuando lo pruebas se vuelve adictivo.- _Se estaba yendo por las ramas.- _¿Y qué hago yo hablando de eso contigo?- _Ambas se rieron.

­_-Porque confías en mí y algún día tendremos que hablar sobre ello...- _Sugirió su hija y ella rió.

_-Algún día. Cuando todo esto acabe.- _Y así dieron por finalizada la conversación.

Usagi seguía pensativa, con su mente muy lejos de allí, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar aquí. Había sufrido mucho y no quería volver a perder a sus seres queridos así que, en aquel mismo instante, se juró a si misma que no permitiría que nada les volverá a pasar, así tenga que renunciar a lo que ama.

____----

**Ouooo, esto se complica cada vez más. ¿Eh? XD**

**¿Y por qué Usagi dice eso? Alalalalla, secreto xD.**


	18. Capítulo dieciocho

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con una nueva entrega de la historia. ¿Se está poniendo emocionante? Espero que sí porque aún quedan muchas cosas por ver... xD.**

**_____------**

Cuando se encerraron en la biblioteca, las dos sabían que algo no andaba bien así que se pusieron a hablar de otra cosa, en vez de la fiesta que tenían que preparar para dentro de un mes aunque ninguna abría la boca para decir algo. De alguna manera, ese silencio no era incomodo si no al contrario. Parecía que se lo decían todo con la mirada y si alguien las estuviera mirando en estos momentos, lo haría fascinado.

-¿Que hacemos pues?- Rompió al fin el silencio Neherenia.

-No tengo la más remota idea.- Se dio por vencida.

-Eso está bien.- Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una extraña sensación. -¿Lo has notado? Parece como si...-

-Como si alguien fuera a atacar pronto...- Dijo Serenity mirando por la ventana. -Esto no me gusta nada...- Finalizó y se pusieron a discutir lo de la fiesta para así olvidar unos instantes sus problemas.

Mientras tanto, la rubia en el piso de abajo lo había escuchado todo y se preguntaba si eso era cierto. De repente, notó cómo la atmósfera de la casa y los alrededores cambiaba bruscamente y se lo dijo a sus acompañantes.

-Algo está a punto de pasar...- Dejó ir en un suspiro alertando a los presentes.

El pequeño niño se abrazó a su padre con miedo, al parecer, él también lo presentía de alguna manera y mi hermana le estaba empezando a pillar el truco. Mi padre era el único que se mantenía igual.

-¿Papá, te pasa algo?- Preguntó Serena preocupada por su padre. No obtuvo respuesta. -¿Papá? -Volvió a insistir.

Nada, era como si se hubiera ido lejos de allí. Su cuerpo seguía aquí pero su mente... Quien sabe. Al momento, escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron bajar a las dos hermanas intranquilas. Para Usagi, esta situación la desesperaba. La alteración de su madre era la clave hasta que escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_-Es él. Lo presiento. Viene a por mí y no se irá hasta conseguirlo.- _Le dijo su madre mentalmente.

_-Entiendo. ¿Aviso a las demás?-_

-_No, no haría falta ya que esto acabará pronto...- _Eso no le gustó.

-_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te irás con él?- _Preguntó con miedo y, al no recibir respuesta, se temió lo peor. -_Ah no. No lo permitiré.- _Sentenció su hija mas ella sabía que no podía hacer nada para hacer que cambiara de opinión. Pero al menos, lo intentaría.

Ahora estaban a la espera de que esta situación -la cual estaba a punto de convertirse una pesadilla- acabara, pero no fue así. Daisuke aún no salía de su estado y eso les preocupó a todos. Ni siquiera Serenity sabía el real poder que se hallaba dormido en el interior de su novio y que éste estaba a punto de despertar. A partir de ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido. El hombre al cual mi madre le temía la tenía sujeta pro los brazos, apuntando con su espada a su cuello. Nadie se movió.

-Al fin. Vengo a por ti.- Dijo en voz alta el hombre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo? Kenta Torio, o debería decir... Derek.- Le retó ella y sintió como el filo de la espada se clavaba casi en su cuello, rozándola momentáneamente.

-Mmmm, no me retes porque puedo hacerte cosas horribles en este momento. -Ella empezó a sudar. -¿Te acuerdas de nuestro último encuentro en el Milenio de Plata?- Al recordarlo, el entraron ganas de llorar. -Por lo que puedo apreciar, sí. No sabes cuanto disfruté haciéndote mía en contra de tu voluntad.-

Se acabó. Lo que más temía se había descubierto y lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos. Eso era muy bajo de su parte. Con eso se había asegurado de que ella aceptara ir con él pero... ¿A costa de qué? ¿De su más terrible secreto? Intentó zafarse mas fue en vano y, luego volvió a pasar todo a una gran velocidad.

De repente, notó cómo unos brazos fuertes -los cuales reconoció al instante- la abrazaban y Kenta yacía en el suelo con un brazo sangrando. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado.

-Pobre de ti que le vuelvas a tocar un pelo.- Ese no era él. Ese no era su Daisuke.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme... Matarme?- Kenta le miró retadoramente pero su cara cambió a una de pánico.

Daisuke tenía una mirada que no era capaz de reconocer. A simple vista era normal pero... La forma en que mirada helaba la sangre. Esa mirada decía muchas cosas y empezó a sudar frío. La soltó para dirigirse hacia él lentamente, sin apartar su vista de esos ojos en los que, -estos momentos- odiaba. Había tocado a su tesoro más preciado y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Serenity se vio abrazada por sus hijas mientras todos seguían atónitos ante lo que se estaba mostrando ante sus ojos. Tenía un aura que no lograba describir, era incluso más poderosa que la suya. ¿Así que éste era el verdadero poder de Demite Akido. El príncipe del reino legendario llamado Zanarkand.

-Así que Zanarkand existe... Increíble.- dijo Setsuna incrédula sin salir de su asombro.

-_¿Qué es Zanarkand?- _Le preguntó Usagi a su madre telepáticamente.

-_La ciudad principal del reino de Elidan: La ciudad que nunca duerme.-_

_-¿Que nunca duerme?- _Le respondió con otra pregunta su hija.

-_Es una larga historia, la contaré luego.-_

Mientras, Kenta y Daisuke se miraban fijamente y éste le agarró por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Lo sujetaba como si no pesara nada y lo levantó por el cuello.

-Así que tú eres el culpable de que mi Serenity esté tan alterada...- El modo con que lo dijo sonó furioso. -Juro que te haré pagar una a una las lágrimas que haya derramado por tu culpa pero todavía no. Te dejaré vivir una temporada más y, ahora que sé quien eres en realidad: Vete despidiendo de tu tranquilidad.- Sentenció y lo soltó.

Kenta tosió y se fue de allí corriendo, alterado, asustado y avergonzado. Avergonzado porque, él que no le tenía miedo a nada, ahora sí lo tenía así que se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que esa herida en el brazo le estaba provocando.

El aura de Demite empezó a disminuir para, finalmente, caer desmayado en el suelo. Serenity se acercó rápido a él y le dio unos golpes en la cara, los cuales le hicieron reaccionar.

-Auu, eso duele.- Se quejó sentándose.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?- Le preguntó Neherenia.

¿Que si lo recordaba? Lo hacía nítidamente. Mientras se había quedado estático, en el sofá recordó todo. A su familia, su hermano y su reino. Recordaba aquellos días en que paseaba por la playa de Zanarkand en compañía de su hermano y sus padres cuando era pequeño. Aquellos días en los que era feliz pero que por culpa de ese sujeto no había podido disfrutar eternamente como estaba previsto.

Ese maldito atacó su reino sin piedad, obligándolo a huir con su pequeño hermano que, en algún momento, notó cómo lo separaban de él y se fueron separando entre la gente, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermano llamándolo cada vez se hacían más lejanos, casi inaudibles. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su padre se lo había ordenado así que fue al único lugar al que podía ir ahora: El muelle de la realeza.

Corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Se subió a la única nave que había. Sabía cómo pilotarla así que encendió los motores y salió volando de allí, sin saber a donde ir. La pantalla le mostró dónde se encontraba: En la vía láctea. ¿Tan lejos había llegado? En la pantalla le apareció una señal de alerta y vio que uno de los motores estaba estropeado. Tenía que aterrizar a como diera lugar y el único lugar cercano era la Luna.

Se dirigió allí como pudo hasta que el motor acabó de estallar y todo se volvió negro. Lo último que recordaba es como la nave chocaba contra tierra y él se daba un golpe en la cabeza y deseó que alguien lo hubiera visto caer, de lo contrario, moriría y se desmayó.

______-----

**¡Guaaa! Si alguien ha jugado al Final Fantasy X le sonará el nombre. ¿Por qué aparece aquí? Pues porque me gusta como suena, solo eso xD. Aclaradas las dudas, no me matéis. ^.^U**

**¡Ah! Siento que os quedéis con las ganas de lo que pasó después aunque no sé si sea obvio... Quiero leer vuestras teorías acerca de ello ^.^.**


	19. Capítulo diecinueve

**Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí otra vez, como cada semana ^^**

**________________________________--------**

**::Capítulo 19::**

Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Olía a hierba y a sangre... Su sangre. Como pudo salió de la nave accidentada y caminó hacia una luz que se veía al fondo del bosque, alzándose hacia el cielo estrellado. Le dolía todo y le costaba respirar pero aun así continuó caminando hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo, exhalando un grito muy fuerte y rogó porque esta vez, alguien si lo hubiera escuchado.

Se despertó con frío y con hambre, abrió lentamente los ojos y no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Lo habían capturado los osos para luego comérselo? No. No ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! Era demasiado joven para morir, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó alguien con voz de niña.

-Quién eres?- Preguntó el niño abriendo más los ojos.

-Me llamo Serenity y me he escapado de casa.- Dijo la voz dulce que venía de esa chiquilla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Ella rió. -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo.- Volvió a reír. -Oye. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- Soltó de sopetón, lo cual al niño le sorprendió.

-Ehhh.- De todas maneras, no sabía dónde estaba y necesitaba a alguien. -Está bien. Mi nombre es Demite y vengo de... No me acuerdo.- Mintió.

-Vaya, debe de ser duro no acordarse pero yo sí em acuerdo de donde me he escapado. Pero no hablemos de ello. ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? ¿Y tu color?- Empezó a martillarle con preguntas.

Esa chica le miraba fijamente y no supo por qué, le cayó bien y comprendió de que sería una buena compañía. Le contestó todas las preguntas que la niña le hizo. Se sorprendió de que fuera tan fácil entablar conversación con la niña de pelo blanco que -a su parecer- le parecía raro.

-Oye. ¿Por qué tienes el pelo blanco?-

-Todas las herederas al trono lunar tienen este color de cabello. Eso es lo que dice mi madre.-

¿Herederas al trono lunar? ¿Era ella a quien su padre mandó a buscar para que, algún día, su reino volviera a lo que era antes? No podía ser cierto, esa niña era tan pura e incapaz de hacer daño a nadie y se la veía tan frágil y pequeña... Tenía un gran destino el cual él ayudaría a cumplir aunque ella no lo supiera.

A partir de aquél momento, ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Compartieron penas, alegrías, secretos y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando confías plenamente en alguien. Cuando llegó su decimoctavo cumpleaños, le dijo la verdad. Al principio no se lo creía pero al mostrarle el collar y su marca con el "símbolo de Zanarkand*" me creyó y aceptó al instante.

-Daisuke. ¿Estás ahí?- Me dijo una voz devolviéndole a la realidad.

-Ah, sí. Sólo recordaba...- Dijo tranquilamente. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Serenity entristeció al saber de qué hablaba.

-Porque no era el momento.-

-¿Y cuándo lo sería... Cuando nos casemos?- Preguntó enfadado.

Los demás, al ver que aquí se formaría una discusión prefirieron salir de ahí a pasear en "familia" y la única que estaba ausente era Usagi, la cual recibía la tristeza de su madre y el cabreo también y siguieron andando hasta el parque Juuban. Mientras, en la casa, dos personas discutían fuertemente.

-¡No me reclames! ¡No tienes derecho!- Gritó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-¡No te estoy reclamando nada por dios! ¡Sólo estoy molesto de que no confiaras en mí!-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Me presento un día y te digo: Oye, la persona para la cual trabajamos me violó en mi vida pasada. ¿Era eso lo que querías que te dijera?- Estaba gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡No así! ¡Solo te pido que confíes más en mí! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- Eso le dolió en el alma.

¿Que no confiaba en él? ¡Venga ya! Tonterías. ¡Él era la persona en la que más confiaba! Se lo iba a confesar cuando todo esto acabara. Se lo dijo pero en ese momento no atendía a razones y eso le dolió más a ella que a él.

-¡Confío en ti más que en mi hermana o mis padres! ¡Eres mi vida y sin ti no puedo vivir! Eso fue muy traumático para mí. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tantos años han pasado y no he conseguido superarlo!- Cayó al fin de rodillas llorando.

El mal humor que tenía al principio de la discusión se empezó a convertir en tristeza y unas ganas de abofetearlo se apoderó de ella pero no lo hizo. Se levantó y se disponía a salir del comedor cuando él le detuvo agarrándola del brazo

-¿Donde vas?-

-Déjame, necesito estar sola.-

-Siempre quieres estar sola. Otra prueba más de que no confías en mi.-

-Cállate idiota.- Soltó llorando y se perdió en la oscuridad del piso de arriba.

En el parque, Diamante estaba persiguiendo a una paloma que había solitaria delante de ellos. Era gracioso ver como el niño intentaba capturarla con las manos y fracasaba en el intento, cayéndose de morros al suelo pero seguía intentándolo. Usagi supo en ese momento que algo con sus padres no andaba bien.

-¿Qué te pasa hermana?- Preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Algo no anda bien entre ellos dos, puedo sentirlo.- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Es lo que pienso, sobrina mía?- Preguntó su tía y ella asintió de mala gana.

-Eso me temo.-

-No me lo puedo creer. Tantos años juntos para acabar de esa manera y todo por culpa de ese canalla.- Casi gritó la chica.

-Triste pero real y sólo espero que no sea definitivo...-

Todos sabían de lo que estaban hablando las dos mujeres menos el niño, que seguía jugando con la paloma, ausente de los problemas de los mayores que tenia a su alrededor. Todos sintieron pena por toda esta situación, las únicas que no sabían anda eran las Sailor y nunca debían enterarse, a no ser que Serenity lo decidiera así.

-Será mejor que esta noche no volvamos a casa porque puede desatarse una guerra.- Usagi informó.

-Cierto, os vendréis a mi casa. Hay sitio suficiente.- Y dicho esto, su tía cogió al pequeño en brazos y se encaminaron a su casa. Ya recogerían el coche mañana.

______----

**Ooohh, pobre Serenity y pobre Dai. No se emrecen esto pero lo siento. ¿Algo de emoción tenía que darle no? XD**

**¿Romperán definitivamente o se perdonarán el uno al otro? De nevo quiero escuchar vuestras teorías al respecto ^^**

***Búsquenlo en el google, más concretamente, el símbolo de Jecht que lleva tatuado en el pecho, el que lleva Tidus en el pantalón vamos xD.**

**____-----......**

**//ideas para el siguiente capi:**

**Serena y Usagi consuelan a su madre cuando sus abuelos llegan. Serenity le dice a su madre que no puede vivir sin él.**

**-¿Que voy a hacer mamaá? Es cabezota como él solo y tengo miedo de que esto acabe aquí. No lo soportaría si eso pasara.**

**-Lo sé cariño. Verás como se le pasa.**

**-Eso espero porque si no me muero.- y rompió otra vez a llorar.**

**Mientras, el padre y los hombres intentaban convencer a Daisuke de que hiciera las paces con ella.**

**-Venga hombre. No es para tanto.- dijo su suegro.**

**-¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Me lo ha ocultado durante siglos!- ambos hombres lo entendían.**

**-Lo sé pero si lo hizo fue por algo, no porque no confiara en ti si no porque no lo ha superado como dice ella. Fue muy doloroso para ella porque pasó el tiempo en que tú decidiste irte a tu planeta, dejándola sola.**

**Usagi se acerca a su padre y le da una cachetada la cual lo hace reaccionar.**

**-Te lo mereces por idiota. Eres un orgulloso papá y eso no me gusta.-**


	20. Capítulo veinte

* * *

En la casa se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso. Daisuke estaba encerrado en la habitación de ellos y Serenity no paraba de llorar en la habitación de invitados y preguntándose: ¿Por qué? Quería parar de llorar pero no podía, esto no podía acabar así y todo por culpa de él aunque... ¿Era eso verdad? ¿O era la relación que hacía tiempo estaba pendiente de un hilo y esto fue lo que hizo que cayera? No lo spoortó más y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? ¡Dejame tranquila!- y salió a la calle dando un portazo.

Cuando salió, Daisuke se disponía a dormir pero los recuerdos de ella le venían como martillos ala mente: La primera vez después del accidente, las palabras de amor que se juraban... Esas palabras eran una farsa, si el amaba hubiera confiado más en él. ¿Acaso no lo hacía lo suficiente? Descartó los pensamientos y se durmió al fin.

Serenity estuvo andando unas dos horas. ¿A dónde le llevarían sus pies? Pronto obtuvo la respuesta. Estaba en el parque donde se dieron el primer beso y se sentó en el mismo banco de antaño y empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a sus pierna y notó que unos fuertes brazos a rodeaban.

-Ya pasó pequeña, ya estoy aquí.-

-Papá. ¿Cómo lo has...?- Preguntó llorando.

-intuición hija, intuición.-

-Yo tengo la culpa.- Su padre la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, tu no la tienes ni él tampoco. La culpa es del destino que ha querido esto.-

-No lo sé. ¡Ya no sé nada!- Gritó llorando escondiendo su rostro en el pecho fuerte de su padre.

-Vayámonos a casa, tu madre está preocupada.- y dicho esto, se fueron hacia dicho lugar.

Usagi no dormía bien, parecía como si tuviera pesadillas y se retorcía en la cama, sudando cuando no aguantó más y se despertó. Salió de la cama sin hacer ruido y se vistió. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó en silencio hasta la calle y corrió.

Su madre estaba a diez minutos de allí si corriera todo el tiempo. Llegó y tocó la puerta al ver que había luz y una mujer mayor -aunque no lo aparente por su belleza- la abrió.

-Pasa jovencita. Tu madre está en el comedor.- Y dicho esto corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, reaccionó tarde pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Mama, lo siento tanto.-

-Tu no tienes la culpa hija.-

-Está bien pero no llores más. No se lo merece.-

-Tiene razón. Lo que tú tienes que hacer ahora es descansar y mañana será otro día.- dijo su padre.

-Está bien.- Se levantó y se sujetó de la joven rubia hasta que se desmayó.

De no ser por su padre, el cual estaba a su lado se habría golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. La cogió en brazos y al llevó a la habitación que usaba cuando trabajaba aquí antes de irse a Londres a vivir con su novio.

-_nadie hace sufrir así a mi hija, Ese Daisuke se va a enterar.- _

Pensó el hombre y los sacó a todos para bajar al comedor y hablar. El hombre tenía muchas dudas y la única que las podía responder era su 'nieta.

-¿Sabes pro qué se ha desmayado?-

-No, no lo sé.- dijo ella sin ganas de hablar.

-¿seguro?- no recibió respuesta.

No tenía ganas de hablar, aquellas personas se estaban esforzando por conocerla más y ella no estaba ayudando en nada, le pareció descortés así que empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabías quién era?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Porque en El milenio de Plata mi esposo y yo eramos tus abuelos.-

Dijo señalando a un hombre alto y con el pelo casi completamente cubierto por las canas, se le veían algunos mechones de color amarillo y era muy musculoso, tenía una cara bonachona y una sonrisa risueña. La mujer era más parecida a su madre, sonrisa cálida y el pelo igual de largo que ella, quizá un poco menos y de color negro, de estatura media.

-Siempre he pensado que mi única familia eran los Tsukino y ahora me aparecen por todos lados.- Bromeó la pequeña rubia para aligerar el ambiente.

-Debe de ser muy extraño pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?- no recibió respuesta

-Vamos pequeña, sabemos que puedes sentirla y leer sus pensamientos, anda, dinos que es lo que le ocurre.-

Estaba hecha un lío: ¿Les decía la verdad o les diría una mentira piadosa como las llaman a esas mentiras que no hacen daño si los demás están felices?

-Sospecho algo y ella también pero no está segura.-

-¿Qué sospecha?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Sospecha que está embarazada.- había soltado la bomba.

Esa confesión había dejado a sus 'abuelos' paralizados. ¿Su pequeña embarazada? Eso era lo que les faltaba por escuchar aquella noche y menos en momentos como este. Tenían dos opciones: Irse muy lejos de allí i vivir una vida nueva o esperar a que Serenity perdonara a Daisuke y volvieran a ser felices y la última no estaban muy seguros de cumplirla.

Escucharon que se abría una puerta y los tres salieron a ver que pasaba y allí la vieron, mirando de pie mirando por una ventana del pasillo y se giró hacia ellos con una mirada fría, no estaba aquel brillo que tenía cuando sonreía.

-Mamá.- Y corrió a abrazarla y fue correspondido.

-No me llores pequeña.- Dijo con voz fría carente de sentimiento alguno.

-Está bien pero te veo y no te reconozco mamá.- Ella sonrió.

-He pensado en muchas cosas y las he aceptado aunque me ha costado lo suyo y había cosas que no quería ver pero que al final las he visto y las he aceptado. Querrá volver conmigo pero cuando lo haga, será demasiado tarde.- Todos la miraron pálidos. -No estoy pensando en quitarme la vida por dios. No estoy tan mal creo y con más razón ahora no pienso hacerlo.- Se tocó el vientre con una mano.

-Usagi hija, sécate esas lágrimas que sonriendo estás más guapa porque dudo que algún día yo vuelva a poder hacerlo.- dijo tristemente.

-Lo harás, confía en mí.- Le infundió ánimos su pequeña hija.

-Eso espero hija, eso espero.-

-Ah, mañana hay una reunión de urgencia convocada por Ami así que lo tendrás que ver por la fuerza.-

-Dudo mucho que se aparezca por allí porque si lo hace puede irle muy mal.-

Lo dijo tan fríamente que heló la sangre de la rubia. Ahora más que nunca los pensamientos de su madre estaban claros y los veía con nitidez. Se sentaron en el sofá y charlaron sobre el qué era tan importante para convocar una reunión de urgencia por Ami.

* * *

**A ver, no estoy triste ni tengo ningún trauma. ¿Vale? XD simplemente esto estaba premeditado ya que muchas personas dicen que los sentimientos de la autora se refleja en su manera de escribir y pasa lo mismo en los dibujos y eso está comprobado por mí.**

**Si alguien no sabe quién es el enemigo en el fic aún, creo que lo sabréis en este o en el otro o en el siguiente del otro... O no xD Pero juro que algún día, cuando os acerquéis demasiado, diré la respuesta ^^**

**Pista: No es nada físico y no se puede tocar, sólo se siente.**

**Alguien me preguntó casi al principio del fic por qué Serenity se fue a Londres. ¿Creo que ha quedado claro o no? Bueno, otra teoría más que os he propuesto ^^**


	21. Capítulo veintiuno

_________-------------

Se pasaron toda la noche despiertos, nadie quería dormir esa noche y al fin llegó la mañana y almorzaron un vaso de zumo y unos croissants de chocolate y al rubia se puso las botas con ello. La reunión no sería hasta la tarde y allí tendría que volver a verlo. ¿Aguantaría sin decirle nada o se lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría que le perdona porque no puede seguir así? No lo sabía.

Se pasaron el resto del día poniéndose al tanto de todo hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde. Ya era hora de afrontar a lo que estaba por venir. Habían quedado en que hasta que no se solucionara las dos vivirían allí con ellos.

-¿ Crees que Serena se vendrá con migo? Siempre ha tenido más afinidad a su padre que a mí y temo que eso se haga realidad, no soportaría verlas separadas, no otra vez.- suspiró.

-No creo pero ya se verá. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.-Dijo sabiamente la rubia.

-Ya hablas como Sailor Mercury, ya era hora de que se te pegara algo.- Eso la ofendió.

-No es justo. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo. ¿Qué problema tienen conmigo?- Dramatizó cómicamente.

-No seas tonta, si te quieren mucho y lo hacen para molestarte.-

Siguieron bromeando y más que madre e hija parecían hermanas hasta que llegaron al templo, subieron las escaleras y eran las primeras en llegar a parte de Rei y Ami. Las saludaron y se sentaron en su sitio correspondiente. Mamoru llegó un poco después y se sentó al lado de su novia y se extrañó de verla ahí ya que siempre era la última en llegar.

-Te esperaba más tarde.- Dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-Es cierto Usagi. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Tú no eres nuestra Usagi, aquella que siempre llega tarde a los sitios. ¿Qué has hecho con ella duende malévolo?- todos estallaron en risas.

-Tranquila Rei, si por mi fuera me hubiera quedado durmiendo pero mi madre no me ha dejado.-

-A mí no me eches la culpa ahora.- Sonó más fría de lo que debía pero al parecer nadie lo notó y siguieron burlándose de su hija. -Así que siempre llegas tarde... Igual que en el pasado. Siempre la última.-

-¡¿Lo he entendido muy bien vale?!- Gritó mas roja que un tomate haciendo reír a todos.

Empezaron a llegar las demás, Primero fue Makoto que trajo un pastel y a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos, después llegaron Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru y, por último: Minako. Tal como llegaron, se fueron sentando donde les parecía mejor y empezaron la reunión.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que contarnos?- Preguntó al rubia empezando a hablar.

-De la nueva enfermedad de la que te hablé hace unos días por teléfono. Ya hay más de treinta personas afectadas y no hemos hallado cura alguna. Tenemos una ligera sospecha de qué lo ha causado.- Los mantuvo en vilo con su silencio. -Se trata de las nuevas chocolatinas que han salido al mercado y todos coinciden en que se la comieron antes de que les pasara todo esto.

-Chocolatinas... Original forma de causar el caos.- Dijo Serenity tranquilamente. -¿Se sabe quién es el "propietario" de dichas chocolatinas? Podrá ser un enemigo que está esperando que todo esto se vuelva caótico o que incluso nosotras nos veamos afectadas por esa 'enfermedad'.-

-Es muy probable rein... Digo Serenity.- Se corrigió ante la mirada asesina que ella le estaba lanzando. Rieron por esa pequeña escena.

-Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la policía que estudiaba en el mismo lugar que yo y cuando encuentra rastro del propietario o creador, este desaparece como por arte de magia.-

-Entonces tendré que dejar de comer chocolate.- Lloriqueó la rubia de coletas.

Las interrumpieron cuando alguien abrió de golpe la puerta. Era Daisuke que había venido corriendo porque se le había escapado el bus.

-Siento... Llegar tarde... El bus...- Y se sentó al ver que asentían pero ella ni siquiera le miró.

_-Descarado.- _Pensó Usagi pero recibió un codazo de su madre. -_Vale, vale ya me callo.-_

-Neherenia llegará de un momento a otro.- Dijo Daisuke más calmado.

-¿Neherenia?- Preguntaron las Sailor a la vez.

-Sí pero no la misma que conocisteis.- Serenity habló muy calmada.

Todas se preguntaban qué podría haber pasado entre sus reyes porque ni siquiera se hablaban ni se miraban. Estaban preocupados por ellos, lo de Neherenia y al enfermedad extraña podía esperar y todas se miraron extrañadas cuando una voz que recordaban bien interrumpió el momento de silencio y detrás de ella entró Serena, la cual se sentó al lado de su madre para su sorpresa.

-¡Hello my sister! ¡Ya estoy aquí!-

-Deja de hacer escándalo. Siempre igual- La riñó la peliblanca

-Amargada.- Serenity rodó los ojos.

-Como sea. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

-Porque tu querido sobrino no quería dormirse.-

-Diamante te da guerra. ¿Eh?- Preguntó Daisuke y ella le miró asesinamente.

Ahora sí que las Sailor andaban perdidas. ¿Diamante sobrino de su reina e hijo de Neherenia? Todo esto les parecía demasiado surrealista para ser ellas quienes vivieran todo esto, incluso la Sailor del Tiempo estaba sorprendida. Al aparecer, desde que se les apareció la Neo Reina Serenity no podía ver a través de la puerta del tiempo. Estaban cerradas para ella.

-Se arrepintieron de lo que le hicieron a Sailor Moon y aquí están.- Fue la única respuesta de la reina y en ella lo resumía todo.

-Bonita forma de resumirlo.- Se burló su hermana.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, si no me quejo.-

-Más te vale.-

Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio porque lo que tenían que hablar ya lo habían hecho Rei se burlaba de Usagi porque era una glotona pero su hermana no se quedaba atrás y aprovechó para burlarse de ella también, ambas le sacaron la lengua como si fueran niñas pequeñas.

-Por cierto. ¿Todas estáis en el bachiller menos las outher senshi cierto? ¿Y qué vais a estudiar?- Preguntó Serenity cambiando de tema.

-Medicina. Quiero ser médico y ahora estoy con mi madre aprendiendo un poco para que me sea más fácil a la hora de hacer las prácticas cuando me toque.-

-Yo seré sacerdotisa aquí en el templo.-

-Yo tengo la intención de abrir algún día mi propia pastelería.-

-Yo seré una actriz y cantante famosa, ese es mi sueño.-

-Yo ciencias políticas.- Usagi dijo y se la quedaron viendo con cara pasmada. -¿Qué? ¿No creéis que me servirá en el futuro?- Todas asintieron.

-Ciencias políticas, quién lo diría.- Se burló Rei otra vez de ella.

-Yo quiero ser abogada.- Serena dijo y también la miraron raro. -¿Qué? ¡Es mi pasión!- todas suspiraron.

_-"De ilusiones se vive."- _Pensaron todas a la vez.

Daisuke al ver la hora que era se alarmó: Había partido de fútbol hoy y no quería perdérselo. Se levantó y se disculpó, para momentos después, perderse corriendo entre las calles de la gran ciudad.

_____------

**Wueeeeeeeeeenoooooooo. (Ya vale Aerith xD) ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Espero que no me queráis tirar de los pelos xDxD.**


	22. Capítulo veinti dos

**¡Biennnn! ¡Ya llevamos 22 capítulos! Me parece increíble, tengo la sensación de que hace dos días estaba empezándola y mira ahora... Qué rápido pasa el tiempo....**

**¡Atención! Se resuelve la duda que planteé cuando empezó esta escena hace uno o dos capis más atrás. Ya no volveréis a pensar más de momento ^^**

**________-----------**

cuando Daisuke se fue, la sala se quedó en silencio. Tenía que aguantar pero sentía que no podía más y que en algún momento se derrumbaría allí, bajo la mirada de todos.

-Será sinvergüenza.- Espetó Neherenia en voz baja. -No me lo puedo creer. ¿No tiene dignidad?-

-Ya has visto que no.- Fue la simple respuesta de su hermana.

-Cuando lo tenga delante le haré de todo.-

-No harás nada. Deja que sea yo quien tenga ese privilegio.-

-Que alguien nos explique porque no entendemos nada.- Dijo Haruka enseguida.-

Usagi les explicó más o menos la situación que estaban viviendo en su casa, omitiendo los detalles de la violación de hace milenios y de que estaba embarazada.

-Y ahora yo so pregunto: ¿A quién le seréis fieles, a mí o a mi novio?- Menuda pregunta, ya estaba respuesta para todas ellas.

-en el pasado juramos lealtad a la luna incondicionalmente y lo seguiremos haciendo a como dé lugar y hablo como líder de las Inner Senshi.- Todas las Inner estuvieron de acuerdo con Minako.

-Lo mismo para nosotras. Juramos lealtad a la Reina Serenity y a su hija y así se mantendrá.- Habló la pequeña Hotaru como líder de las Outher Senshi.

-Gracias.- Dijo la soberana sonriendo un poco. -Como os habréis dado cuenta, Daisuke simplemente huyó de aquí. Nunca le ha gustado estar enfadado con alguien y menos "convivir" en el mismo entorno.-

Sintieron pena por su reina. Se veían tan bien juntos... No entendieron cómo las cosas acabaron así aunque suponían que sus motivos tendrían y eso ahora era un pequeño problema y nadie sabía cómo solucionarlo.

-De todos modos, nos ayudará aunque no le guste, tendrá que hacerlo.- La soberana habló en voz alta.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y desearon de corazón que todo esto se solucionara porque no sólo afectaba a Serenity sino también a su princesa ya la hermana de ésta. Se dieron cuenta de que a veces tenía una mirada fría y sin sentimientos. Les dolía verla así y su hija ideó un plan. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y desapareció tras su padre. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Dónde está Usagi?- Preguntó Makoto dándose cuenta de su ausencia.

-Me preocupa mucho.-

-Estará bien mamá. Confía en ella.-

-Eso hago Serena, eso hago.-

Mientras, la rubia corría hacia algún lugar inespecífico, siguiendo la débil energía de su padre. ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? Temía que le haya pasado algo y corrió más rápido, llevándola a un parque que no conocía y allí lo encontró: mirando a la luna llena y observó que unas lágrimas se le resbalaban por la mejilla a él. Se acercó lentamente y se posicionó delante suyo.

-Papá.-

-Usagi, no merezco que me llames así.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque le he hecho mucho daño a tu madre pero soy demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.-

-Si le has hecho daño repáralo.- Él sonrió débilmente con una carcajada.

-Es demasiado tarde.- eso a Usagi le molestó.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para reconocer los errores y remediarlos.-

-Sabias palabras hija, pero para mí ya está todo acabado.-

Entonces, la rubia se levantó e hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría: Le dio una fuerte cachetada mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su padre se llevó la mano a la cara pero no la miró a los ojos.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡En el estado en que está mamá no es bueno que se altere como lo hace!-

-¿Qué estado? ¿De qué hablas?- Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero bien metida.

-_Perdóname mamá, tengo que decírselo porque no soporto verte así._- Pensó la rubia para luego aspirar una bocanada de aire preparándose para soltar la gran bomba.- Mamá está embarazada de ti, tonto.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido el chico.

-Le prometía mamá que no te lo contaría pero no he podido evitarlo. Quiero que volváis a ser felices. ¿Entiendes?- Le casi gritó la pequeña chica.

-Entiendo, otra cosa más que me oculta.- Recibió otra cachetada.

-Obvio que te lo ah ocultado, está dolida. ¿Sabes? No quiere saber nada de ti.- Le dijo dolida la rubia.

-Me lo imagino. Quiero volver con ella, no sabes cuánto la extraño y más ahora que sé lo que tiene.-

-Entonces hazlo, vuélvela a conquistar.-

Le animó la rubia y Daisuke tenía una nueva cara, era una cara de esperanza. Así lo haría, le prometió a su hija y juntos se fueron de ahí porque la chica no conocía ese barrio y él tampoco así que andaron perdidos durante un buen rato, contándose cosas sin importancia hasta que encontraron una calle que les sonaba y ya sabían por dónde ir. Llegaron a un cruce y allí se separaron, la rubia fue a casa de su madre y él a la que compartía con su novia. ¿su novia? ¿era propio llamarla así ahora? Supuso que sí porque no habían hablado de eso aún.

…....

En una gran casa rústica estaba Kenta Torio sonriendo por su triunfo. Al fin tenía lo que quería: Serenity estaba casi en sus manos, con lo que no contó es que Daisuke recuperara todos los recuerdos pero eso no era un problema. El daño entre ellos ya estaba hecho. La desconfianza que se tenían el uno al otro aunque no lo reconocieran fue lo que acabó por destruírlos. Sonrió.

-Tu verdadero enemigo no soy yo, querida Serenity, son tus miedos, tu incertidumbre y tu debilidad ante los que amas. Esa será tu mayor debilidad y te venceré y, entonces, nada nos podrá separar. Ni siquiera tu querido principito.- Una sonrisa sádica salió del fondo de su pecho y continuó riendo durante unos minutos más.

…...

Usagi volvía a casa después de hablar con su padre y sabía que su madre la estaría esperando con los brazos cruzados y una mala cara pero le daba igual. Ella creía que había hecho lo correcto, además su madre siempre le decía que obedeciera al corazón y no a la conciencia ye so es lo que hizo: Obedeció a su corazón que le mandó a hacer lo que hizo así que no le podía reclamar nada.

-Usagi.- era el tonod e reproche de su madre. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, ya sé que he hecho mal en ir a hablar con papá y...-

-¡Usagi!- Gritó su madre. -Cállate un momento.- Hizo lo que le ordenó. -Escucha antes de hablar. He decidido volver con él pero -ahí va mi gran pero- lo haré sufrir un poquito, no voy a volver así como así. Que sufra.- dijo en un tono macabro y ella le acompañó.

-Aja. ¿Y que harás?- Preguntó en el mismo tono que su madre.

-Ahora te lo diré...- Se acercó a su oído y empezó a decirle su idea, conforme la iba contanto, la rubia sonreía.

-¡_Esto será divertido!- Gritó en su mente._

_-¡Callaos las dos que yo también quiero intervenir!. ¿O pensáis que me vais a dejar solita?-_

_-¡Cómo lo has conseguido?- Preguntó su hermana sorprendida._

_-Mamá me ha enseñado.-_

_-De todos modos, eso me parece magnífico.-_ Las tres mujeres sonrieron mentalmente y tanto Usagi como Serenity fueron al comedor a reunirse con su otra cómplice, Serena, la cual también sonreía.

______-----

**¿Ha quedado respondida? XD**

**Bueno, me gustaría saber de qué manera queréis torturar a Daisuke porque la mía ya está escrita xD La que me parezca más original aparecerá en un capítulo especial de verano ^^ Aunque a lo mejor hay empate y aparecen más... Ya se verá xD.**


	23. Capítulo veintitrés

**Weeee.... De nuevo aquí y lamento la demora.  
**

**Leyenda:**

**(Interrupción sin planes de cortar la lectura, sólo pequeños comentarios)**

**

* * *

**

Daisuke despertó con un mal presentimiento. Sabía que hoy le pasaría algo al ver a su novia y eso no era buena señal. Se levantó y decidió ir a casa de los padres de ella.

-No, su padre podría matarme.- Dijo en voz alta. -Cómo si alguien me fuera a escuchar... Lo que hace la soledad.- Se entristeció al recordarla. -¿Me perdonarás algún día? Espero que sí porque sin ti no puedo vivir mi amor y menos ahora que nuestro sueño de ser padres se hará realidad.- Sonrió al recordar esto último. -No permitiré que nadie te haga daño porque sé que aquella vez fue provocado por Kenta.- Pronunció su nombre con odio.

Se vistió y decidió esperarla en el trabajo. ¿Vendría a trabajar aun sabiendo que él iba a estar ahí y que tenían que trabajar juntos dentro de tres semanas? Una semana ha pasado desde que discutieron. ¿Tanto? Si una semana le pareció mucho más tiempo sería mortal.

Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas a como diera lugar el problema era saber: ¿Cómo, cuando y dónde? El cómo no lo tenía respondido, el cuando tampoco y el dónde menos. No sabía nada de nada. Esperó en la recepción y allí la vio: Con su pantalón negro ajustado y su camisa blanca dejando ver escote, calzada con zapatos sin tacón y con el pelo medio suelto la hacían ver espectacular. Se giró hacia él, le miró fríamente y lo ignoró cuando pasó por su lado. La gente de alrededor rió al ver la cara de tonto que se le había puesto.

-Me ha ignorado... No lo aguanto más.- Dijo en voz baja y corrió al ascensor antes de que se cerrara. -Hola.- Habló como si nada y, de nuevo, silencio por parte de ella. -Oye si vamos a trabajar juntos al menos háblame.- Suplicó el pelimarrón.

-Hablaré contigo sólo de trabajo y aún no he empezado.- Habló fríamente pero en el fondo quería besarlo y abrazarlo pero se contuvo las ganas.

Pero él hizo algo que no se esperaba, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente. Esto no estaba en los planes de Serenity y no dudó un un segundo. Lo apartó bruscamente ante la mirada atónita de él.

-¿Crees que eso va a bastar?- Claro que había bastado.

-No pero... Deseaba hacerlo. No sabes cuánto te extraño.-

-Entonces, haberlo pensado antes de reclamarme nada.- Para su suerte, el ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas para salir corriendo de allí.

-Joder, siempre metiendo la pata Daisuke. Estúpido.- Se insultó mentalmente y salió de allí para reunirse con sus compañeros, intentando poner buena cara.

Serenity se encerró en su pequeña oficina, se sentó y echó a reírse. La cara de sorpresa que puso su novio al rechazarlo no tenía precio y así la encontró su hermana cuando entró, la observó un rato en silencio hasta que se aburrió. Ella también quería reírse.

-Vale, sé que mi cara es graciosa pero ya vale.- De repente calló.

-No es por ti pero bueno. Será mejor que empecemos.- Le dijo mientras le contaba lo que había pasado en el ascensor y su hermana también rió.

-Eso ha estado bien, me imagino su cara.- Dijo mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador.

-Será mejor que bajemos a ver cómo va la decoración, quiero tenerlo todo perfecto.- Su compinche asintió y juntas bajaron en ascensor hablando de su pequeña venganza.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y la gente entraba y salía por la puerta del gran salón y entraron para revisarlo. Estaba quedando precioso. Había un pequeño escenario al final de la sala con cortinas rojas. Aún faltaban por poner las mesas y la decoración y ellas se encargarían de lo último. Vieron las cajas de los preparativos y empezaron a sacar cosas y poniéndolas en el suelo.

-¿Y si ponemos algo de blanco y rosa?- Dijo Neith mientras miraba en las otras cajas.

-Hmm, prefiero el rosa y el naranja. Combinan.-

-Podemos combinarlo de alguna manera.-

-Cierto, me gustan los retos y este no será el primero que no consiga.- Serenity habló decidida.

Nada, no se les ocurría nada. Estaban faltas de inspiración (de qué me suena eso...) hasta que una de ellas vio a una chica que paseaba por allí que tenía los tres colores que querían y la bombilla se le encendió.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Los manteles blancos y los centros de mesa rosas y naranjas. ¿Qué te parece?-La idea sonaba tentadora.

-Oye, podría resultar, podríamos buscar algunos manteles y servilletas con esos tonos. Eso quedaría estupendo.-

Todos los que pasaban por ahí se las quedaban viendo, aunque algunos ya las habían visto trabajar juntas, nunca se cansaban de verlas hacerlo y eso era una fuente de inspiración de trabajo para los que estaban ahí, los cuales empezaron a estar más motivados y trabajaban más fervientemente.

En tres horas acabaron de hacer los preparativos y ya sólo faltaba colocarlos. Les ordenaron que en una semana las mesas tendrían que estar listas para adornarlas y que ellas mismas se encargarían de encontrar el resto de materiales. Desde una esquina, un colega de Daisuke la estaba mirando, el susodicho estaba cerca y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercó lentamente a ella con una sonrisa coqueta y Serenity entendió que el "show" había empezado. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que encendió de ira a Daisuke y ella le correspondió el gesto, otra cosa que hizo que se encendiera más. Neith, que lo estaba viendo todo por el rabillo del ojos no podía aguantarse las ganas de reír ante la cara de celos de Daisuke. Se retiró lentamente dejando que el plan siguiera como estaba planeado y se acercó a él.

-¿Contento? Ahora ese chico y ella se están conociendo y quién sabe si algún día él sea el futuro papá del bebé, porque sé que lo sabes. Quizá se casen y tengan más niños, quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir en esta vida...- Dijo con malicia la chica de pelo azul oscuro.

-No lo permitiré.- Gritó entre dientes y, cuando se disponía a ir hacia allí, ella le detuvo.

-Quieto ahí, no voy a dejar que la dañes más de lo que está.- Habló seriamente. -Está tratando de olvidarte así que déjala.- Escupió intentando sonar convincente y su cara le dijo que sí.

-No puede ser.- Cayó de rodillas y todo esto bajo la mirada de Serenity que se estaba resistiendo las ganas de abrazarlo pero una voz la detuvo.

-Eh, quiero verlo sufrir un poco más y creo que tú también.-

El chico tenía el pelo rubio y ojos negros como el carbón, era fuerte, alto y muy atractivo pero no eran el tipo de Serenity y, aunque lo fuera, ya estaba enamorada de otro pero era verdad, lo haría sufrir hasta que el mes acabara y para eso faltaban tres semanas... ¡Tres semanas sin besarlo! No sabía si aguantaría tanto. Lo vio desilusionado y se le partió el corazón pero se aguantó y siguió con el teatro mientras Neith estaba fuera del salón riéndose deliberadamente cuando su esposo la encontró.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Ahh, de la pequeña venganza de Serenity, la cara de Daisuke es de película.- Siguió riéndose.

-Pobre, debe de estar pasándolo mal.- Le compadeció.

-Y ella también así que se lo merece.- Él la abrazó por detrás.

-Y tú te mereces hacer otras cosas.- Susurró sensualmente en el oído de su mujer.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Le secundó ella.

-Vamos a mi oficina y te cuento.- Después de la pequeña charla, se fueron a dicho lugar rápidamente, se encerraron y pusieron en práctica el plan del chico, cosa que no la desagradó del todo.

Al parecer, el plan de Serenity era darle celos a Daisuke para hacerle ver qué se perdería si la dejaba definitivamente. Sin duda su plan era malévolo y brillante y así pasaron los días hasta que llegó fin de mes y, con ello, el día de la fiesta. Había invitado a las Sailor también ya que esto les interesaba a todas. Querían estar cerca de su reina para ver cómo acababa todo aquello y ella les concedió ese deseo.

La sala se estaba empezando a llenar de gente importante, médicos, estrellas de cine, cantantes... En fin, todo lo mejor te Tokio estaba ahí reunido en aquella gigantesca sala. Cuando todas las chicas entraron se quedaron maravilladas: Las cortinas eran naranja pastel con tonos blancos y había arreglos florales en blanco y rosa. En cada mesa había un candelabro con tres velas y un centro de mesa con pétalos de clavel naranjas, blancos y rojos y, en el centró una pista de baile y todo olía a flores. Era una sensación agradable.

-Esto es increíble. ¡Es hermoso!- Exclamó la rubia de coletas.

-Me alegro de que os guste.- Habló al voz de Serenity. -Está hecho a conciencia y nada puede salir mal hoy o mejor dicho, nada debe salir mal.- Sonrió.

-¿Y el plan?-

-Sigue en pie hasta que yo lo decida.- Todas rieron cuando una voz les sacó de la conversación.

-¿Y yo qué? También he colaborado!- Se quejó su hermana cuando un resplandor les obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Una foto de las decoradoras de tal maravilloso salón para el Tokio News?- Las susodichas suspiraron.

Ya sabían que esto pasaría y, al cabo de unos momentos, eran acosados por todos los periodistas de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad. Posaron para todos ellos y ya estaban agotadas así que se sentaron en sus lugares ya que, en pocos minutos, la fiesta empezaría y, con ello, la recta final de su malévolo plan.

* * *

**Buenooo. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido este capítulo? Al fin podrán estar juntos xD**

**¿Cómo será ese final de venganza? Os invito a pensar en ello ^^**


	24. Capítulo veinticuatro

**¡Sí! Otro capítulo más que sumar a la historia. Siento la tardanza en actualizar pero mi PC donde tenía alojados los archivos del fic se estropeó y hasta que pude recuperarlos ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Gomen ne!**

**

* * *

::****Capítulo 24****::**

La fiesta empezó con las felicitaciones a los organizadores de tal gran evento y las dos se sonrojaron porque todo el mundo las miraba. Saludaron con la mano hasta que las dejaron de ver. Suspiraron de alivio ya que no les gustaba ser el centro de atención. Alguien a quien no conocían dio un discurso de una media hora y casi nadie le hacía caso. Serenity aprovechaba para observar a su novio sufrir porque la estaba viendo frenéticamente desde la mesa de enfrente. Estaba tan guapo así...

Serenity miró al que ahora es su acompañante y le sonrió de manera cómplice y él le devolvió la mirada. Se acercaron más hasta que el chico la rodeó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia si. Sonrió.

-Maldita sea Serenity, de todos modos te reconquistaré.- Pensó y esperaría a la hora del baile para arreglarlo todo y como por arte de magia, la música empezó a sonar. -Esta es mi oportunidad.- Se acercó a la mesa pero ella no estaba. -¿Dónde estás?- Miró en todos lados y la vio bailando con ese hombre y los celos se apoderaron de él.

Se intentó calmar respirando hondo y funcionó. No soportaría verla con otro ni un segundo más así que se acercó y, gentilmente, le pidió permiso para bailar y ella se lo concedió.

-Al fin, de nuevo en mis brazos.-

-Eso te lo crees tú, he aceptado bailar contigo para que hablemos.- Dijo tratando de sonar seria, de repente al chico le entró un pánico terrible.

-Lo sé. Me he portado muy mal contigo Serenity, lo reconozco, no debería haber reaccionado así. Lo siento.- Se disculpó pero ella ya lo había perdonado.

-Sí, te comportaste como un niño caprichoso, como cuando eras más joven. Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.- El chico tragó saliva.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que ya no puedo estar lejos de ti. Te extraño horrores y no creo poder soportarlo más y que te necesito ahora más que nunca.-

-Entonces... ¿Todo esto era para darme celos?- Dijo dolido.

-No exactamente, era para hacerte ver lo que perderías si las cosas hubieran seguido por ese camino.-

Ahora lo entendía todo. ¡Nunca ha dejado de amarlo! Y él que creía que lo había olvidado pero no era así y además iban a tener un bebé después de mucho tiempo y estaba feliz.

-No puedo prometerte que no lo volveré a hacer cariño.- Ella lo miró confusa.- Ah, no me malinterpretes mal mujer, quiero decir que, si no se lo que haré mañana no sabré lo que voy a hacer en el futuro y...- Lo calló con un beso.

-Cállate, mientras eso no pase, disfrutemos al máximo.- Y se volvieron a besar.

Esto era lo que habían esperado durante un mes, ese beso significaba muchas cosas, reconciliación, amor, perdón... Mientras las conocedoras de su pequeña venganza y los demás participantes los miraban aliviados.

-Al fin se vio la luz en sus caminos.- Dijo la rubia de coletas.

-Qué madura Usagi. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no puedes ser toda la vida una tonta?- Se burló Rei de ella.

-No me molestes que estoy feliz.-

-La verdad es que ya se estaban tardando pero mi hermana aguantando hasta el final.- Neherenia las asustó. -De todos modos, espero que no vuelvan a hacer eso.- Siguieron observándolos.

-Estás hermosa hoy. ¿Te lo había dicho ya?-

-No, aún no Daisuke.- Serenity se recostó en su pecho porque ahora venía una balada.

Mientras, Kenta Torio se mordía las uñas ansiosamente al ver que todo su plan había fracasado. ¡Eso no tendría que haber ocurrido así! ¡Tendría que haber corrido a sus brazos y suplicarle perdón no correr a los brazos de otro! Debía ser él quien tendría que estar bailando con ella pero al parecer, el destino no quería que fueran las cosas tal y como lo había planeado así que sólo se le ocurrió una idea: La misma idea de hace años, la de que pierda al bebé y al pensarlo una sonrisa macabra surcó todo su rostro.

-Vas a ver Serenity que conmigo no se juega.- Y se fue de ahí sin decir nada a nadie.

Entonces, a Serenity le recorrió un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por su compañero de baile. Le preguntó qué le había pasado y ella respondió que no había sido nada. El chico no muy conforme con la respuesta siguió bailando. Aunque esta vez algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien, no se confió. Pensó que seguramente Kenta los habría visto y planeaba hacerles daño otra vez. ¡Esta vez no se lo permitiría aunque tuviera que estar pegado a ella todo el día!

Pararon de bailar y fueron a sentarse a la mesa donde recibieron las felicitaciones debidas y algunas miradas asesinas hacia el chico, el cual estaba sudando frío.

-Tranquilas chicas, no lo matéis ahora que nos hemos reconciliado.- Dijo refiriéndose a Haruka y a Neherenia.

-¡Aish!- Se frustraron las dos a la vez. Serenity movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró.

-Tengo la sensación de que ese hombre no nos dejará en paz hasta que consiga lo que quiere.- Todas callaron para que continuara. -Ya intentó matarla una vez y va a querer volver a hacerlo, suerte que en ese momento estaba casi a su lado si no...- Se entristeció al recordar la pérdida de su bebé. -Pero bueno, esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.- Lo dijo con tal determinación que a los demás se les contagió.

-Daisuke tiene razón. No la dejaremos sola hasta que pase el peligro.-

-Y luego que me zurzan.- Ironizó la peliblanca.

-Eso, que te zurzan luego.- Se miraron asesinamente.- Es broma y lo sabes.- Serenity sonrió.

-Lo sé, siempre te ha gustado sacarme de quicio aunque la Reina de Marte lo conseguía a la primera.-

-¿Mi madre?- La peliblanca asintió.

-Siempre nos llevábamos como perros y gatos pero fue una amiga incondicional. Tú tienes el temperamento de tu padre y la belleza de tu madre, por eso me sorprendí al verte. te pareces tanto a ella...- Habló en tono melancólico.

-¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo.-

-Eso es porque no has despertado del todo, ninguna de vosotras lo ha hecho aún y no queda mucho para eso.-

El tono de misterio con el que habló las dejó a todas mudas, incluso a su hermana, la cual estaba extrañada de que Serenity hablara de esa manera. Quizá ahora se empezaba a notar el por qué era la soberana del universo. Serenity era muy sabia y la manera de hacer las cosas siempre la había llevado a un reinado próspero. Esa calma que demostraba cuando alguien discutía una decisión suya la hizo ser una gran reina. Jamás perdía los estribos y siempre tomaba las decisiones sabiamente.

Tanto Usagi como Serena adivinaron lo que esas palabras significaban: Lo peor de todo aún estaba por comenzar. Se miraron mutuamente y se comprendieron sin palabras: Esto todavía no había acabado.

* * *

**Lo peor de todo está por comenzar... ¡Esta historia va a ser larga! Qué mala que soy pero así es mejor porque me apetecía hacer un fic largo y parece que da resultado...**


	25. Capítulo veinticinco

**Actualizaré esta historia seguido, publicaré todos los capis excepto el final, para manteneros en más ascuas xD**

* * *

**.:Capítulo 25:.**

La confesión de su reina las dejó pensando. ¿Lo que recordaban no era todo? ¿Acaso el final del Milenio de Plata no acabó como todos sabían? Dudas como ésta acechaban las mentes de todas las Sailor Senshi. Cuando todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Usagi y Serene fuaron a dormirse y Daisuke y Serenity también. Suerte que sus padres no estaban.

-Qué raro, mis padres no están.-

-Ya volverán, de momento, disfrutemos de esta reconciliación.- Dijo socarronamente.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- Preguntó ella acercándose sensualmente.

-Mmmm, sorpréndeme.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Yo? Está bien.-

Empezó a recorrer el pecho de su amado lentamente por encima del traje elegante que tenía puesto. Le quitó la americana lentamente. Y a una prudente distancia, haciéndole saber que lo haría sufrir pero él sabía que sería una dulce tortura. Entonces se acordó de que algo le impedía continuar, puso su mano en el vientre de ella y lo entendió.

-Hay que cuidarse, no quiero que te pase nada.-

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kenta?-

-Lo mataré y lo remataré las veces que haga falta.- Dijo malévolamente.

-Nosotros no, dejemos que su conciencia lo haga porque ya estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo.-

-¿Puedo saberlo?-

-No, ya lo verás, será una venganza muy dulce. Te lo aseguro.-

Su voz sonó fría y con rencor que Daisuke tuvo que apartarse un poco. El aura de su novia se empezó a transformar en oscura pero fue momentáneamente, hasta que se calmó. La abrazó porque sentía que si no ella desaparecería.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el chico angustiado.

-¿El qué? Yo no he sentido nada. ¿Qué te pasa?- Le miró curiosa. Él negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

-Nada, tonterías mías. ¿Y qué es eso de que lo peor está por llegar?- Serenity suspiró.

-Lo peor no son los enemigos a los que nos podamos enfrentar, si no a los recuerdos, a unos muy dolorosos y otros no tanto, simplemente te diré que no todo es lo que parece.-

"No todo es lo que parece." Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Dai. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Las cosas que todos y cada uno de ellos recuerdan no pasaron así? Eso le asustaba. ¿Y si había algo más detrás de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata? ¿Y si no hubiera sido la Reina Beryl quién lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué su novia alteraría así los recuerdos de todos ellos? ¿Quizá porque quería evitarles sufrimiento?.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien y yo necesito descansar. ¿Vienes?- Me dijo socarronamente.

-Cómo negarme a ti.-

-¡Eh! ¡A callar y no hagáis ruido!- Era Serena quien los regañaba, ambos rieron.

-No prometemos nada.- Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Cotorras!-

Sin duda las cosas estaban más calmadas entre todos, el problema era... ¿Soportarían toda la verdad que estaban a punto de conocer? Serenity también tuvo algo de culpa en aquella catástrofe y es algo que nunca se perdonará pero... ¿La perdonarían a ella? Eso era ya más difícil, hizo cosas buenas, pero también de malas aunque no se comparaban con algo muy grave, eran incidentes leves, casi sin importancia excepto uno. Aquel que provocó la destrucción de su reino y de todos sus habitantes, el causante de su muerte.

Cuando todos en la casa estaban dormidos, ella abrió los ojos y salió de la cama, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, lo dejó durmiendo y se dirigió al pequeño balcón y allí se apoyó en la baranda, iluminada por la luna llena y las estrellas.

-Si estuvieras aquí todo sería diferente.- Habló en voz baja. -¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Necesito tu cariño ahora más que nunca, hermano.- Unas solitarias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

Otro secreto que sería desvelado tarde o temprano. Los más oscuros secretos de su reino estaban a punto de salir a la luz. ¿Qué haría? Sin el apoyo de todos no podría hacerlo y el que más temía era que Daisuke la volviera a abandonar. ¿Era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba? Posiblemente sí, se arrepentía de muchas cosas entre ellas: Haber permitido que su padre la manipulara a su antojo, chantajeándola de mil maneras diferentes. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho frente aquella vez, si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado y cambiar ese pequeño recuerdo, ahora todo sería diferente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Debe ser un sueño. A quién quieres engañar Serenity, todo esto te lo has buscado tú solita así que paga las consecuencias.-

Habló para si misma, se sentó y lloró agarrada a sus piernas, tenía suerte de que sus hijas estuvieran profundamente dormidas porque sino se iría de la lengua y sería peor.

-Espero que sepan comprender, espero que algún día me perdonen...- Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a los brazos protectores de su novio, el cual al sentirla cerca la abrazó de nuevo y se quedó dormida.

Mientras, tanto Usagi como Serena tenían el mismo sueño.

_Las dos niñas estaban jugando en el gran jardín del palacio cuando su madre las llamó. Parecía seria y se asustaron pero una sonrisa de ella las calmó, aunque ellas sabían que no era sincera._

_-Todo está bien, tan solo venía a ver si os diveriáis.- Las niñas asintieron y ella sonrió. -Me alegro. Entrad dentro que pronto empezará a hacer frío y no quiero que nada malo os pase.- Pero en su voz no había mucha preocupación._

_-Está bien mamá.- Su progenitora esperó a que entraran sanas y salvas al castillo pero ella no mostraba atención alguna. _

_Hoy estaba más fría de lo normal y eso a las niñas les preocupaba. Su madre siempre había sido así con ellas. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaban las pobres niñas que se sentían triste ante la indiferencia de su madre. Luna apareció y al ver sus rostros se preocupó._

_-¿Qué os pasa mis niñas?-_

_-¿Por qué mamá es tan fría con nosotras? ¿No nos quiere?-_

_-Eso no es verdad, hace poco que ha perdido a su esposo, a vuestro padre. Está sufriendo mucho.- Tan sólo era una parte de la verdad._

_-No, hay algo más y no nos lo quieres decir. -Habló Selene muy seria._

_-Yo no tengo el don de saber qué pasa por la cabeza de vuestra madre pero lo que sí sé es que os adora y os quiere mucho, dadle tiempo.- La nana las calmó y las puso a dormir, contándoles un cuento._

Ambas hermanas se despertaron de golpe y se miraron entre ellas. ¿Su padre no había muerto antes de que ellas nacieran? Al menos eso es lo que su madre les dijo... O lo que quería que creyeran. ¿Y si sus recuerdos fueron manipulados? La primera muestra de ello era ese extraño sueño en que Luna les decía que hacía poco que su padre había fallecido. ¿Todo lo que recordaban era una mentira? ¿Qué o quién había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa? Ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión: Su madre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

-No puede haber sido ella, tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica...- Usagi habló temblorosa.

-Que ha sido ella no cabe duda hermana, podría ser que lo que pasó fuera más terrible y quiso ahorrarnos el disgusto, quién sabe lo que piensa o va a hacer mamá. Un día de estos nos la encontramos zombi o con su alma en manos del diablo.- Su hermana gemela le dio un coscorrón.

-Deja de decir tonterías, mamá no vendería su alma al diablo.- Pero ahora no estaba tan segura de ello.

Para asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien, subieron a su habitación sin hacer ruido pero ella no estaba. Despertaron a su padre a gritos.

-¡Papá, mamá no está!-

-¿Qué dices? Si hace un momento la estaba abrazando...- Pero era verdad, no estaba. -¡Serenity! ¿Dónde estás?-

La buscaron por toda la casa y nada, la buscaron por los alrededores y tampoco. ¿Dónde se había metido ahora? Miraron en la cocina y allí había un sobre el cual ninguno de los tres sabía cómo había llegado ahí. La cogieron y Daisuke la abrió con cuidado y con miedo y, definitivamente, era su letra.

_Si estáis leyendo esta carta, es que me he ido durante un tiempo, necesitáis asimilar todo lo que se os viene encima y yo estando cerca alteraría más las cosas. Realmente no sé que escribir, me siento culpable de muchas cosas y no estoy preparada para que me las reclaméis. Llamadme cobarde, sí, lo soy pero no quiero sufrir. Os quiero mucho a los tres, saludadlas a todas de mi parte y espero que algún día me perdonen por todo lo malo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, tanto en el milenio como en esta época._

_Os adoro, no os preocupéis por mí, yo estaré bien, tendréis noticias mías en cuanto me haya instalado en el lugar que tengo pensado, yo contactaré con vosotros y no hagáis el esfuerzo de encontrarme, porque no lo haréis. No estoy pensando en el suicidio, ahora tengo un motivo por el que vivir. Vosotros no tenéis culpa de nada, sólo yo soy la causante de todo el mal que habéis presenciado en ambas épocas._

_Sé que no me entendéis pero, cuando lo recordéis todo, me juzgaréis y ese día volveré, aunque me duela todo lo que me digáis, lo aguantaré y aceptaré vuestros reproches, broncas e insultos hacia mi persona. No os culpo de nada._

_Os quiere vuestra madre y novia:_

_Serenity._

¿Qué significaba esa carta? ¡No querían que se fuera! Intentaron notar su energía pero no pudieron hacerlo, había bloqueado su aura y no podían saber dónde estaba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto ahora?- Gritó furioso el hombre.

-Nosotras... Hemos soñado algo, más bien era un recuerdo en el que la primera mentira del día se había desvelado. ¿Cuántas más como esa nos esperan?- Serena estaba muy preocupada al igual que su hermana gemela, aunque ésta estaba peor porque se sentía más unida a su madre que a su padre.

-Cierto, pero yo no la iba a juzgar... ¿O sí? No me lo puedo creer. ¡No quiero que se vaya!- Cayó de rodillas y su padre la abrazó.

-Sus razones las ha dicho claramente en la carta, pequeña. Volverá, lo ha prometido y sé que lo cumplirá.-

-¿Y quién te dice que no es otra mentira como tantas de ellas? Si lo ha hecho con nuestros recuerdos, no dudo en que lo hará más de una vez.- Ninguno de los que estaba ahí la contradijo porque tenía parte de razón.

Su madre no era quien creían que era, la dulce, buena y cariñosa Serenity era fría, calculadora y careciente de sentimientos, al menos en ese sueño. ¿Qué más descubrirían de ella? Eso era un gran misterio y con los días, se iría aclarando quién es realmente Serenity Kaname.

* * *

**O_O ¡Serenity se vuelve mala! Dios... ¿Por qué? Nahh, es broma, no voy a hacerla mala (de momento xD)**

**Ohh, la verdad está por saberse ya. No todo es lo que parece... :)  
**


	26. Capítulo veintiseis

**.:Capítulo 25:.**

Hacía un mes que su reina se había ido y cuando todas leyeron la carta no entendieron nada, ahora sí que lo hacían. Todo lo que sabían las había dejado sorprendidas, furiosas y, sobretodo, dolidas. ¿Eso era lo que su reina pensaba de ellas? A ella poco le importaba su bienestar, solamente pensaba en ella como en sus recuerdos a veces parecía hacerlo.

Los monstruos habían aumentado con la partida de Serenity. ¿Acaso tenían miedo de enfrentarse a ella? ¿Tanto miedo daba que hasta el más terrible youma temblaba al escuchar su nombre? Por lo que se habían dado cuenta, ella era muy poderosa y su poder no tenía límites aunque estaban seguras de que la única vez que la vieron hacerlo no estaba en todo su esplendor, a pesar de la gran cantidad de energía que utilizó.

-La echo de menos. La extraño demasiado. ¿Cómo estará?- Daisuke, a pesar de todo lo que ha recordado, no ha dejado de amarla ni un instante.

-La última vez que se comunicó con nostoras mediante el correo electrónico decía que estaba bien así que yo le creo.- Dijo Haruka, al instante, las miradas de las Inner se posaron en ella.

-¿Después de lo que nos ha hecho la perdonas, así de fácil?- Minako estaba muy dolida, su lealtad hacia la reina se había esfumado tal como había venido, ahora la odiaba.

-¡Mi madre no hizo nada malo! ¡Simplemente nos quería ahorrar todo esto!- Usagi gritó como jamás lo había hecho. Nunca creyó que este día iba a llegar.

-Usagi tiene razón. Yo también estoy dolido y confuso pero no la culpo, se lo buscó, es verdad, intentó arreglarlo pero fue traicionada por la única persona que la podía salvar y ahí fue cuando pasó todo lo que ya sabemos.-

Al menos la manera en que murieron estaba intacta tal y como la recordaban y eso las alivió. Quizá fue más violenta pero casi lo mismo, sólo que se veía todo el reino devastado, no solo el palacio y todo carente de vida. Las Inner Senshi tiradas en el suelo con sus cuerpos sin vida, su príncipe Endimión muerto y luego cuando se enterró la espada en su propio cuerpo para morir junto a su amado. Todo eso era idéntico.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto.- La rubia de coletas cogió aire y habló. -Parece que vuestra lealtad hacia mi madre se ha deteriorado y quiero saber si la lealtad hacia mí también lo ha hecho.- Ami, Makoto y Minako se miraron entre ellas.

-Llevas su sangre y con eso te lo digo todo.- Ella jamás pensó que esas palabras saldrían de los labios de la amable y sabia Ami Mizuno.

-Esa no es excusa, Sailor Mercury.- Dijo el rey.

Usagi se entristeció al saber eso, las que creía que eran sus mejores amigas la habían traicionado y de las Outher contaba con Haruka, de las demás no sabía nada.

-Quiero saber con quién puedo contar y si estáis dispuestas a perdonar.-

Sin duda, su hermana y su padre se posaron detrás de ella, seguidos de Mamoru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru, Rei dudó pero al final se decidió, tampoco la culpaba y no quería estar de malas con su princesa, las únicas que quedaban eran la peliazul, la castaña, la rubia y la chica de pelo aguamarina.

-No me lo puedo creer Michiru.- Haruka dijo dolida.

-Créetelo porque es verdad, no voy a perdonarla.-

-Está bien Haruka, déjala. Cuando se hayan arrepentido de ello, será demasiado tarde.- Serena se interpuso entre las dos Outher Senshi porque se avecinaba una discusión. -Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Y dicho esto, desaparecieron por la puerta.

Cuando iban de camino hacia las escaleras del templo, una voz en sus cabezas se escuchó y la reconocieron enseguida: Era Serenity la que lo estaba haciendo.

-_Sabía que no todas me perdonarían y creo que vosotros no lo habéis hecho del todo. Si queréis que hablemos, estoy en el parque Juuban, sentada junto al gran árbol del centro.-_ Y tal como vino la voz, se fue.

-Yo voy, no soporto más estar lejos de mi madre y menos ahora que vamos a tener un hermanito.-

-Serena tiene razón, yo también voy.-

Todos asintieron y pusieron rumbo a toda prisa hacia la dirección indicada. Serenity, mientras esperaba, miraba su reflejo en el lago cristalino y se vio triste. Había cambiado mucho durante este mes, reflexionado sobre algunas cosas y eso le había sentado bien cuando una fuerza maligna se dio a conocer.

-Así que tienes ganas de guerra... Pues la vas a tener.-

Se levantó y dejó aparecer el cristal de plata, convirtiendo sus ropas en un uniforme de marinera como Sailor Moon pero éste era de color verde y blanco, con el lazo dorado y las botas verde y los guantes en color gris y verde, haciendo una combinación única. Era el mismo modelo que utilizaban las Sailor sin duda. Movió un dedo y un redondel de fuego apareció rodeando al youma, otro movimiento de mano y lo hizo desaparecer.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la princesa de la Luna.

-Soy la protectora de la luz y la paz, soy Sailor White y creo que las presentaciones sobran. ¿Verdad hija?-

-Así es, sólo quería saber si eras real.-

-Eso me ha dolido.- Le reprochó cariñosamente pero no sonreía hasta que era abrazada por su hija.

-No vuelvas a irte.- Le rogó y ella negó.

-No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.- Eso lo dijo más para si misma que para todos. -Daisuke, sigues igual de guapo que siempre.-

-Y tú estás más hermosa ahora con tu pequeño vientre abultado.- Aunque sólo se le notaba un poco.

-Va a ser chico, porque me está dando mucha guerra.-

Cada uno le dijo sus verdades pero la perdonaban y ella estaba más animada al saber que contaba con alguien, aunque sabía que no todo iba a acabar aquí, ahora era la ronda de preguntas.

-¿Por qué eres una Sailor? ¿Por qué ese nombre?- Usagi preguntó ansiosa.

-¿Por qué tú te llamas Sailor Moon?- Contraatacó ella.

-No sé.-

-Pues lo mismo para mí.- Una gota se les escurrió a todos.

Sin duda eran madre e hija, hasta que Serena metió más leña al fuego preguntando si los hombres la miraban lascivamente y deseó no haberlo hecho porque su madre le dio una colleja bien fuerte, se sobó la cabeza y se quejó.

-Si te he pegado suave, no exageres.-

-Sí, ya... Tenías ganas de hacerlo.-

-Eso también es verdad y ya te estabas tardando en provocarme.- Sonrió y su otra hija la abrazó.

-No soy nadie sin tus riñas mamá.- La susodicha rió por primera vez en un mes.

-Ni yo sin pegarte para traerte a la realidad.-

Se empezaron a contar lo que habían hecho durante todo este largo mes y hablaron largo y tendido, una vez dejado ese tema, hablaron de lo que está por venir y la batalla final estaba cerca. Tan sólo había que saber dónde buscar o dejar que las encontrara y, entonces, el verdadero enemigo se mostraría ante ellos, para que le pudieran dar caza. Lo único era que no sabían ni cuando, como, dónde y quién era.

Alguien poderoso eso estaba claro. ¿Su forma? ¿Su aspecto? ¿Sería humano, animal o simplemente era energía maligna? La incertidumbre se empezaba a notar en el ambiente y desearon que se apareciera ya mismo y, como por arte de magia, el cielo se tiñó de negro, se abrió y de él descendió una figura masculina, con un gran báculo en su mano derecha y se posó lentamente delante de ellos y, al instante, se pusieron en guardia.

-Volvemos a vernos Serenity. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, eh?- La susodicha se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz.

No, no podía ser él. ¡La única persona con suficiente capacidad de razonar y sentido común no podía haberse convertido en un siervo del mal! Le costó pronunciar las palabras que quería hasta que al final lo hizo.

-Hermano...- Esta confesión los dejó anonados, él rió y, tal como vino, se marchó. Serenity cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando.

-Esto no puede estar pasando y no puede ser real. ¿Por qué él?- Gritó y todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

**¿Véis como no es mala? XD Sólo un poco rencorosilla pero nada más.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	27. Capítulo veintisiete

**Buenoooo. ¿Os ha enganchado el capítulo anterior? Espero que sí porque esa era la intención ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Capítulo 27:.**

Daisuke la alzó en brazos y fueron a su casa. ¿Hermano? Eso ninguna de las que estaban ahí lo recordaba. Ni siquiera lo sabían ya que en sus recuerdos tan solo estaban ella y su rey. Fuera lo que fuese, lo sabrían cuando ella despertara, lo más raro es que su transformación no se deshiciera. ¿Significaba eso que estaba consciente? Daisuke se temió lo peor. ¿Y si había sido una patraña del enemigo? La dejó en la cama y ella gritó de dolor, se agarraba el brazo izquierdo.

Lo que vieron no les gustó nada, una extraña herida se estaba expandiendo por el cuerpo de la mujer mientras ella gritaba de dolor y ellos no podían hacer nada. Usagi lo intentó con el cristal de plata pero no funcionó.

_-Sufre mi maldición Serenity.- _Una voz retumbó en su cabeza.

_-Takeshi... ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque te envidiaba.- _Ella lo miró sorprendida._- Así es, tú siempre tenías el cariño de papá y mamá, al igual que Neith. ¿Por qué yo no?- _Habló con dolor en la voz.

_-Eso no es verdad, nuestros padres te querían mucho.-_

_-¡Ja! Si me hubieran querido habrían estado conmigo cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando tenía miedo, pero estaba solo. Nadie me quería.-_

Serenity nunca pensó que su hermano, su tierno y dulce hermanito pensara de esa forma. ¿Qué había cambiado en él? Todo lo que decía no era verdad pero no parecía muy dispuesto a discutirlo.

_-¡Recuérdalo! Yo siempre estaba a tu lado. ¡Yo te quiero hermano!- _Estaba al borde del colapso.

_-¡Mentira!-_

_¡Entonces por qué estoy aquí, eh? ¡Dime!- _Ella se quejó otra vez de su espalda.

_-Porque no tienes más remedio. ¡Siempre he estado solo y lo estaré por toda la eternidad! ¡No necesito nadie a mi lado!- _Un fuerte poder se dirigió a ella e impactó, no sin antes cubrir su vientre, haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared.

No podía moverse, su estado de ánimo también estaba por los suelos. Todo lo que quería se iba haciendo añicos poco a poco, para acabar en el olvido. ¿Esto también sería así? Ahora tenía un objetivo, una meta por la que luchar: Su pequeño bebé y esta vez estaba dispuesta a protegerlo, así que se quedó sin hacer nada.

_-¡No eres tan fuerte como dices! ¡Tan solo es una máscara Serenity y vas a sufrir mucho! ¡Vas a irte al otro barrio y lo harás en mis manos!- _Rió malévolamente el chico.

Una fuerte presión se instaló en ella y ahora sí que no podía moverse. ¿Sería este su fin? No tenía fuerzas ni para levantar el brazo, ni siquiera para hablar, tan solo dirigió sus brazos a su vientre y así se quedó, esperando su muerte.

Daisuke vio que pequeños cortes iban apareciendo en el cuerpo de su amada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su novia? Se le notaba que estaba sufriendo y poco a poco esa herida fue incrementándose, si esto continuaba así llegaría al corazón y la mataría. Eso todos lo sabían muy bien.

_-¡Eso es Serenity, sufre como yo lo hice en su momento!-_

_-No... Sabes lo... Que dices...- _Habló entrecortadamente debido al dolor y al sobreesfuerzo que tenía que hacer.

_-Sí lo sé. ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Para arrebatarte lo que tanto amas! Y empezaré por tu querido Demite...-_

_-¡No lo hagas!- _Pensó fuertmente la peliblanca.

De repente, la presión desapareció y, con ello, quedó su cuerpo libre, se reincorporó como pudo y una voz la cual conocía perfectamente se escuchó.

_-Soy la protectora de la oscuridad y de la guerra, Sailor Black. Deja de entrometerte en lo que no te llaman, hermano.-_

_-Neith... Al fin has despertado.- _Ella rió.

_-Claro que sí.- La ayudó a reincorporarse. -_Nunca pensé que nuestro hermano podría hacer una cosa así.-

_-¡Siempre entrometiéndote donde no te llaman Neherenia!-_ Y dicho esto, desapareció y Serenity sabía lo que significaba.

_-Oh no... ¡Daisuke!- _Gritó desesperada.

_-¿Qué pasa con él ahora?-_

_-Ha dicho que me quitará lo que más amo y que empezará por Daisuke... ¡Tenemos que volver!- _Su hermana asintió y las dos juntas volvieron a la realidad.

Daisuke estaba dormido cuando unas luces blancas y negras aparecieron ante él y junto a su amada, yacía la hermana gemela de ésta, también quejándose del mismo brazo para, momentos después, dejar de delirar. Ambas despertaron a la vez.

-¡¿Daisuke, donde estas?- Preguntó muy asustada.

-Estoy aquí, no te asustes. No me he marchado de tu lado en ningún momento.-

_-No tardarás mucho en hacerlo...- _Se escuchó decir a una voz la cual las dos féminas sabían quién era.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sorprendido para, instantes después, notar cómo iba desapareciendo.

-¡Serenity!- Gritó antes de desaparecer.

-¡Daisuke, no!- Y se esfumó del todo. Dejando a una Serenity destrozada.- Lo hizo... ¡Lo hizo! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!- Dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Los demás integrantes de la casa en esos momentos subieron al escuchar el grito doloroso de su reina. Lo que vieron no les gustó nada: Serenity llorando y gritando el nombre de su pareja pero... ¿Dónde estaba él? Se preguntaban todos y, al verla así, tan solo Usagi y Serena supieron en ese momento lo que había pasado.

-El enemigo ha... Matado a mi padre...- Enseguida fue abrazada por Mamoru.

-No es cierto... ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?- Serena también lloraba al lado de su madre.

-Porque mi hermano está lleno de odio y piensa que nadie le quiere o eso es lo que quiere pensar. No le entiendo, parecía feliz y alegre. ¿Por qué ahora es así? Ya no entiendo nada...- Neith la abrazó y lloró con ella.

-Siento la interrupción pero... Yo no recuerdo a nadie más que a vos, mi reina.- Setsuna habló con sus modales, como siempre.

-Cierto porque nunca llegó a los quince años. Así es, murió a los diez años de vida.-

Setsuna preguntó el porqué y la historia era espeluznante. Al parecer, con tan solo tocar aquella flor extraña a su hermano le empezó a rodear un aura negra, se constipó y parecía tener cura pero algo en él no estaba bien. Los remedios no funcionaban y cada vez iba a peor. Sus padres murieron cuando él apenas tenía un año y ambas hermanas se hicieron cargo de él. Sin sus padres les sería difícil soportar otra pérdida hasta que un día, su corazón no aguantó más y se paró, provocando la muerte del chico. Nadie se lo pudo creer en aquel entonces.

-Eso es todo. Creo que fue provocado por Kenta Torio, ese tipo está obsesionado conmigo y no parará hasta verme suplicar por la vida de mis seres queridos.-

-_Ya me he llevado una. ¿Quién será mi próxima víctima?- _Otra vez esa voz se dejó escuchar.

-¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya!- Gritó Serenity enfurecida.

-Eso ya lo veremos, soy más rápido que tú.- Dijo apareciendo detrás de la sailor del tiempo y del viento.

-¡Haruka, Setsuna!- Usagi era ahora la que veía cómo sus dos amigas iban desapareciendo.

_-Y ahora... ¿Quién será el siguiente? Ah, ya sé, tus queridas hijas...- _Las envolvió una luz oscura y también desaparecieron sin siquiera gritar o luchar por sus vidas. -_La siguientes...-_

Serenity estaba por los suelos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo no le respondía y veía como uno a uno iban desapareciendo, Rei, Mamoru, Hotaru, Neherenia, Chibiusa y posiblemente las demás, e incuso sus padres... Se había quedado completamente sola. Sola y sin nadie que la consolara.

* * *

**¡AAHH! Ya era hora de que pasara algo interesante xD Me he inspirado al escuchar la banda sonora de Sailor Moon. ¡Es increíble! Os lo recomiendo, la banda sonora es el Memorial music box, que son diez discos y están muy chulos. A lo mejor y quizá cuando no tengáis inspiracción para nuevas historias o capítulos, escuchando una de esas canciones os llegue... Como me pasa a mí xD.**

**Qué pena, se ha quedado sola. Sé que parece el final del manga de la serie pero esque lo he vuelto a leer y me encanta, aunque esta vez será totalmente diferente, tan solo he cojido la idea... (Muahahahahaha)**


	28. Capítulo veintiocho

**¡Siiii, ya ha llegado un nuevo capi! Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Lo advierto, los nombres de los ataques están en inglés porque la traducción al español es una birria, sorry para la gente que sí le gusta pero a mi parecer, esta mejor el ingles, además de que me he inventado un nuevo ataque (en ingles claro está) ^^**

**

* * *

****.:Capítulo 28:.****  
**

No podía moverse. Jamás creyó que esto pasaría. Estaba atónita, traumada y sin vida. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Ya no tenía motivos para luchar, tan solo su bebé y quién sabe si no se lo ha llevado también, un pequeño latido le hizo saber que no era así. Su pequeño bebé estaba vivo, en mucho rato, sonrió.

-Voy a traer de vuelta a tu papá y a tus tías. ¿Vale? Pero... ¿Dónde están?-

Mientras, en una galaxia oscura, Takeshi estaba sentado en su trono, riéndose de los cuerpos que acababa de conseguir. Sin duda esto sería muy divertido.

-Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionas al ver a tus seres queridos convertidos en mis sirvientes...-

Alzó la mano y una esfera de luz negra apareció en su mano y trece destellos negros se dirigieron hacia los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, haciendo que se convulsionaran y, cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban corrompidos por el mal. El chico rió porque todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Serenity se levantó y se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, la cama que hasta hace un rato compartía con él. Al recordarlo, una tristeza muy fuerte la invadió haciendo que su objetivo que se había propuesto antes se deshiciera en mil pedazos. No tenía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para comer aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo por esa pequeña viza, por ella hizo el esfuerzo de bajar a la cocina y comer algo.

La verdad era que sí estaba hambrienta, devoró casi todo el plato en tiempo récord. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era descubrir dónde estaban todos. Tenía la impresión de que estaban muy, pero que muy lejos pero... ¿Dónde? El timbre sonó y, muy pesadamente, fue a abrir y la última persona con la que quería encontrarse, estaba delante suyo.

-Kenta... ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con odio, si él no hubiera intervenido aquella vez quizás ahora...

-Nada, tan solo quiero ayudarte. Sé que te hice mucho daño, Serenity y lo siento de verdad. Se que no me perdonarás así de fácil pero yo me hago una ligera idea de dónde pueden estar.-

-No te creo.-

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte?-

-¿Por qué ibas a decirme la verdad?-

En eso tenía razón. ¿Por qué Kenta quería contárselo? Sin duda el remordimiento porque él también tuvo culpa en su día hizo que tuviera esos deseos de descubrir el escondrijo de ese tipo.

-Quieras o no, iré contigo. Tengo un ajuste de cuentas con ese chico y sólo yo sé dónde está.-

Esta vez no quería discutir, estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida para pelear. Sólo quería dormir eternamente para olvidarse de todo y no despertar jamás. Otra vez un débil latido de corazón la hizo reaccionar. ¿Su bebé sabia en todo momento lo que sentía? Eso era muy extraño. Serenity cerró los ojos en intentó calmarse.

-¿Cuándo quieres ir?-

-¿Dónde?- El hombre suspiró resignado.

-A rescatar a tus seres queridos dónde sino...- Ella asintió.

-No tan rápido, Serenity.-

Esa voz... Ella la conocía muy bien porque la llevaba escuchando casi toda la vida sólo que esta vez tenía un tono frío. No quiso girarse para no aceptarlo, si se giraba y era quien creía, se derrumbaría ahí mismo. Por más que lo sabía no quería aceptarlo así que, con todos los riesgos que eso existía, se giró y allí los vio, mirándola como si la quisieran matar.

-Reina Serenity, tus oponentes seremos nosotros.- Serena habló con mucho odio.

No lo acababa de entender. ¿Qué habían dicho? ¿Tenía que enfrentarse a ellos? ¡Eso sí que no lo soportaría! No estaba preparada para ello y menos ahora que sabía quién era el verdadero culpable de todo

-Vamos Serenity. ¿Acaso esa fuerza que te caracteriza se ha esfumado? Qué pena, entonces morirás aquí mismo.- Dijo el hombre al que amaba con locura.

Ese no podía ser su amado. ¡No podía serlo! Pero ahí estaba frente a ella con su larga espada desenvainada. Cerró los ojos y una fuerza que no sabía que existía en su interior la invadió. No se iba a dejar matar. ¡Lucharía por su vida y por la de su hijo! La luna en su frente brilló más y su traje de Sailor se convirtió en el de reina pero no era un vestido, Seguía siendo un uniforme pero esta vez era todo blanco y plateado, su marca lunar brillaba con mucha fuerza.

-No voy a morir. ¡Antes lo harás tú!-

Un largo báculo apareció en su mano con el cristal de plata en la punta, rodeado por una esfera blanca, lo alzó y la luna brilló como nunca lo había hecho, la luz de la luna caía sobre ella, llenándola de nuevas fuerzas y de una esperanza, aunque sea poca, la había.

-¡Moon healing escalation!- Una luz blanquecina los cubrió a todos y, antes de que el conjuro acabara, desaparecieron del lugar rodeados por un aura negra.

Serenity cayó de rodillas y fue sujetada por Kenta. Eso era lo que necesitaba: Valor y fuerzas para seguir adelante. Saber que aún quedaba una esperanza para todos y fue gracias a su pequeño que también le daba fuerzas. Era cierto que sin ellos no podía vivir pero podía recuperarlos y lucharía por ellos.

-Kenta, guíame hacia su guarida.- Esa no era ella, parecía más madura y mas fría que antes, su mirada tan solo expresaba una cosa: Odio hacia esa persona que se ha llevado a lo que más queía en el mundo. Odio hacia su hermano Takeshi.

-Encantado, mi reina.- Con un chasquido de dedos, ambas siluetas desaparecieron dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

* * *

**Uououo, la batalla finla se acerca... ¿Conseguirá recuperarlos? Quién sabe, quizá sí, quizá no, depende de mi estado de ánimo en el último capítulo... xD**


	29. Capítulo veintinueve

**.:Capítulo 29:.**

Llegaron al fin al sistema Udi, nadie sabía de ese sistema solar porque estaba muy, pero que muy lejos de la vía láctea. El planeta estaba todo oscuro, tan solo se veía un gran palacio también negro muy lejos.

-¿Es allí dónde está?- El hombre asintió. -Entonces, contra antes lo hagamos, antes acabaremos y recordaremos esto con risas, como pasa siempre.-

El camino hacia allí parecía interminable, habían caminado mucho y estaba cansada, necesitaba comer algo porque no tenía fuerzas. Kenta la animó e hizo un esfuerzo por ellos y por ella misma. Una vez que llegaron al gigantesco palacio, de nuevo todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí pero esta vez no iba a caer.

-Perdonadme, no me queda otra opción.- De nuevo, alzó el báculo y gritó las palabras mágicas, pero esta vez, un poco diferentes. -¡Moonlight, healing escalation!- Dirigió el ataque hacia las trece personas y fueron purificadas pero ella sabía que no volverían a abrir los ojos. -Es mejor así, prefiero eso a que sufráis por su culpa.-

Se arrodilló al lado de su novio y le acarició la cara amorosamente mientras en las caras de todos se dibujaba una sonrisa de paz, habían muerto con la conciencia tranquila y eso la alivió un poco.

-Perdonadme.- Volvió a alzar su báculo. - ¡Moon resurrection!- Gritó y destellos multicolor se vieron en el lugar.

Vio como todos y cada uno de ellos era envuelto por unas esferas de diferentes colores y deseó que volvieran a la tierra pero no recordarían nada. "Es mejor así," se repetía una y otra vez y en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Todo por ahorrarles sufrimiento y había conseguido una cosa: Turbar los planes de su hermano y eso la hizo muy feliz.

-Serenity, debemos continuar, de verdad siento todo lo que está pasando.- Se disculpó otra vez el hombre.

-No fue tu culpa, ya está todo olvidado. Ahora tan solo quiero ir delante de mi hermano, quiero preguntarle muchas cosas y por las buenas o por las malas me va a responder.-

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada, la cual estaba cerrada pero al avanzar se abrieron las puertas, incitándoles a entrar. Se miraron y así lo hicieron, una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron solas detrás de ellos, asustándolos. Suspiraron e iban avanzando, como si una fuerza los guiase hacia su destino y al fin llegaron. A Serenity le invadió el miedo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Quizá al descubrir que lo que ha vivido era un sueño y su novio estaría detrás de esa puerta dispuesta a matarla. Hizo de tripas corazón y entró seguida por su compañero y allí estaba, su hermano de espaldas a ella.

-Estabas tardando, hermana. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Se burló.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me ha sentado de maravilla. -Aunque eso ella sabía que no era verdad, él no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Se te nota. Bueno. ¿Quié quieres que te responda?-

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?-

-Te lo he dicho, no me lo hagas repetir que me da hasta pereza hacerlo.- Habló en tono sarcástico y bostezando.

-Está bien, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Qué quieres de mi?- Él tan solo sonrió.

-¿Que qué quiero de ti? Solo verte sufrir nada más. ¿Es que tiene que haber algún motivo para eso?-

-No te creo, dímelo de una vez y acabemos con esto.- El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa mirada le intimidó, no sabía por qué pero ese combate parecía interesante. Sabía de su debilidad: el bebé que llevaba en su vientre. Ya lo perdió una vez y fue gracias a él y lo va a volver a hacer. Esta vez se prometió que la eliminaría también a ella y a la raza humana. Sin sus guardianes ni guerreros la Tierra estaba perdida y, por lo tanto, vulnerable.

-Está bien, acabaré contigo como debí de hacerlo aquella vez en que tuviste ese fatídico accidente.- Eso la dejó helada.

-Entonces... ¿Fuiste tú quien lo provocó?-

-Así es Serenity, fui yo.-

No podía ser cierto. ¡Su hermano no podía haber sido el culpable de la muerte de su bebé! ¿Qué pretendía ahora? ¿Arrebatarle este? Por ahí si que no pasaba, aquella vez iba desprevenida pero esta vez no, no iba a permitir que dañara a nadie más.

-No permitiré que lo hagas, antes respóndeme una cosa. ¿Por qué?-

-¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo diré. Siempre he estado solo, aunque tú estubieras conmigo, sentía como si me faltara algo o alguien. Quizá si mamá y papá me hubieran abrazado alguna vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes pero los "quizás" y los "¿Y si..?" No existen, tan solo los creamos para hacer que las decisiones fueran más importantes de lo que son.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que es culpa de nuestros padres?-

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?-

-Sí porque ambos te querían. ¿Quieres saber por qué no te abrazaban? ¿Quieres saberlo?- Ahora era él el que tenía miedo de escuchar.

-¡No quiero, me da igual!-

-¡Te lo voy a contar de todas maneras así que escúchame!- El chico paró de taparse los oídos. -Tú, eras especial, naciste con un poder sobrenatural muy peligroso, poseías el don de la vida, pero también el de la muerte. Podías revivir desde un animalito hasta un árbol pero al mismo tiempo podías destruirlo con un solo roce. Los dos tenían miedo de morir en tus manos.-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué tú sí que te acercabas a mí?- El chico estaba consternado.

-Porque confiaba en ti. Siempre te he querido mucho y lo sabes. No sabes cuánto me duele verte así pero no te culpo, nuestros padres debieron habértelo dicho así que un poco de culpa sí que tienen. Yo lo tenía prohibido. ¡No sabes las veces que quería decírtelo pero no podía! No quería verte sufrir, papá no sabía que yo te cuidaba por las noches ya que si se llegaban a enterar jamás me hubieran permitido acercarme a ti al igual que Neith. Ella también te quiere a su manera.-

El chico parecía que no escuchaba pero la realidad era otra, de todas maneras, el daño ya estaba hecho pero no se dejó vencer por las palabras de su hermana. ¿Quién le asegura que eso era la verdad? ¿Quién le dice que sus palabras son sinceras y no una trampa para matarlo? Definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando así que decidió atacar primero y eso Serenity no se lo esperó pero lo esquivó con maestría.

-Takeshi, por favor. ¡Reacciona!- Pero todo intento era imposible.

Kenta sonreía para sus adentros. ¡Los había manipulado a todos y ahora peleaban entre ellos! Nada le podía ir mejor, todo lo que le dijo a Serenity era una mentira, tan cerca que tenía la solución a sus problemas y no lo sabía ver. ¡Qué fácil era creer todo lo que te dicen! Con todo el mundo lo había hecho y presenció el combate desde el trono que rato antes Takeshi presidía.

-Eso es, cobayas mías, luchad entre vosotros mientras yo me relamo los labios con el sabor de la dulce venganza.-

Serenity y Takeshi luchaban con todas sus fuerzas pero ambos sabían que ella no estaba luchando al cien por ciento y ambos cayeron al suelos muy tocados, jadeantes y cansados. El chico bajó la cabeza.

-Mátame. Tan solo así podrás ser feliz.-

-¿Cómo?- Ella no salía de su asombro.

-¡Mátame hermana, te lo ruego!-

-¡No voy a hacerlo!-

Él se acercó peligrosa y rápidamente hacia el cetro de su hermana y lo apuntó hacia su corazón con gran maestría.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sólo así podrás vencerle! ¡No tienes elección!- Esbozó una sonrisa sincera. -No te preocupes, estaré bien. Mientras todos sigamos en tu corazón, seguiremos vivos. ¡Vamos Serenity!-

Muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que su hermano tenía razón. En ese momento, descubrió que Kenta Torio había estado detrás de esto todo el tiempo y sabía que esto era una trampa. Lo supo desde el momento en que apareció después de que su hermano se los llevara a todos e hizo lo que le ordenó el chico. Se secó las lágrimas, se armó de valor y el cristal de plata empezó a destellar.

-¡Moon resurrection!-

Sabía que un ataque directo al corazón era letal para cualquier ser vivo pero así el destino lo quiso. Un grito desde la garganta de su querido hermano le provocó una tristeza terrible. ¿Por qué todos tenían que morir? Kenta rió estruendosamente.

-¡Al fin tu y yo solos Serenity!- Gritó riéndose.

-Me vas a pagar todas y cada una de las lágrimas que he derramado. ¡Lo juro!-

Kenta se confió demasiado y Serenity aprovechó para lanzar su ataque. Sólo tenía una oportunidad más si fallaba, la que moriría sería ella así que calculó bien el tiempo que tardaría en hacer impacto en el cuerpo de el malvado hombre. "_¡Ahora!" _Gritó una voz en su interior y le hizo caso.

-¡Moon light escalation!- Eso Kenta no se lo esperaba y paró de reír.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no tendría que ser así!- Serenity estaba empleando todo su poder en ese ataque.

-¡Pues ya ves como acaban las cosas, como nunca uno planea!- Ambos estaban en todo su potencial y si alguno de ellos flaqueaba, uno estaría muerto y el otro vivo y ella estaba dispuesta a quedar viva.

-¡Maldita Serenity! ¡Tendría que haberte matado aquella vez en que te hice mía por la fuerza!- Gritó con sadismo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Claro, porque eres un cobarde... Sí eso... ¡Cobarde!- Él se enfureció y aumentó su energía hasta tal punto que parecía que era ella la que acabaría muriendo.

Sonrió con pesar. Tal parece que así el destino lo quería. Ella muerta y él vivo. Esto no podía ir peor, entonces recordó la promesa que se había hecho a si misma: No dejarse vencer por nadie y así lo haría. Rezó a la luna para que le prestara todo el poder que poseía aun a costa de su vida y sintió la misma fuerza que antes de venir aquí. La luna plateada brilló e iba haciendo retroceder la energía oscura.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo este poder?-

-¡Vas a conocer la verdadera fuerza del Milenio de Plata!-

-¿La verdadera fuerza?-

-¡Muere Kenta Torio!- Un haz de luz salió de su báculo y se estrelló directamente en el pecho de aquel hombre. Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que gritó de dolor.

Afuera del palacio, los cuerpos de trece personas seguían estando rodeados por esas auras extrañas y poco a poco fueron despertando de su sueño. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Dónde estaban y qué hacían aquí? Lo último que recordaban era un rostro fino, con cabellos plateados y una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. ¿Quién era esa chica? Lentamente, fueron asociando los pequeños conceptos y reaccionaron cuando escucharon una explosión y todos gritaron un nombre al unísono:

-¡Serenity!-

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar de la explosión a toda prisa y cuando llegaron tan solo vieron una nube de polvo así que esperaron a que se disipara, no había nadie ni en el suelo ni en ningún lado cuando una de ellas vio a una figura salir de la nube extraña. Todos se encontraron con su mirada llena de... ¿Paz? Serenity se sentía desfallecer: Había gastado todas sus energías.

-Perdóname pequeño, parece ser que el destino no quiere que nos conozcamos.-

Acto seguido, algo parecido a una garra muy larga atravesó el pecho de la mujer y ésta ahogó un grito de dolor cuando la garra salió de su cuerpo, expulsando toda esa sangre, lentamente, cayó de rodillas y aterrizó en el suelo, encima de un gran charco de sangre. Con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó la cara y vio a su gente llorando.

-Estaré bien, volveré.- Dijo para luego, desaparecer en un haz de luz plateado, a la misma vez que Kenta moría después de haber gastado sus últimas fuerzas en matarla.

-¡Serenity no!- Gritó Daisuke.

-¡Mamá!- Gritaron las dos chicas.

-¡Reina Serenity!- Tanto las Sailor Senshi como los gatitos estaban llorando la muerte de su reina.

Una luz blanquecina los envolvió a todos, devolviéndolos a su mundo para, instantes después caer desmayados en el piso de su reina ahora ausente. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora? Por mucho que lloraran no la traerían de vuelta y eso lo sabían muy bien pero sus corazones no se permitían parar de derramar lágrimas de tristeza. ¿Serían felices ahora que ella no estaba? Seguramente no pero como ella decía: "La vida sigue y hay que aceptarlo," y eso es lo que harían todos. En cuanto a él, no se volvería a enamorar jamás tal y como lo había hecho con ella porque ella era su vida, su razón de vivir, su todo y sin ella moriría de pena. Salieron de allí como pudieron y decidieron retomar sus vidas normales ahora que ya no había peligro.

* * *

**Buaaa, estoy triste, esta historia ya ha llegado al final pero habrá epílogo, yo siempre hago epílogos xD.**

**Espero que el epílogo os guste y no sé qué más decir... Gracias por leerme.**

**¡Larga vida a Serenity!**


	30. Epílogo

**Bueno, son las 3:10 de la mañana y aquí estoy escribiendo xD.**

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última batalla. Las Sailor estaban en el último curso de sus carreras. Mamoru en Estados Unidos acabando su carrera de médico, Ami en Alemania terminando su doctorado, Rei cuidando del templo Hikawa después de sacarse la carrera de contable, Makoto en España ampliando sus recetas junto con Motoki, el cual ya era novio de ella desde hace tres años, Minako triunfando en el mundo del cine, Setsuna era una reconocida diseñadora de moda, Haruka corría en la formula uno y Michiru seguía tocando el violín. Hotaru estaba en sexto de primaria ahora ya que había vuelto a ser casi una niña. Serena se graduó en Informática y Usagi en la carrera de ciencias políticas.

-Quién diría que han pasado cinco años. ¿Verdad Luna?- Dijo el hombre acariciando a la gatita negra.

-Es cierto, parece como si fuera ayer cunado escuché su risa por última vez.-

-Tú también la hechas de menos...- La gatita asintió. -¿Te parece que salgamos a pasear? Nos hará bien salir un poco de aquí.- La gatita maulló en señal de aprobación.

Cogió un abrigo fino y salió cerrando la puerta, no hacía demasiado frío porque eran las cinco de la tarde pero en pleno invierno quién sabe lo que el tiempo hará, es como si estuviera loco. Se sentó en aquel parque que tan gratos recuerdos le traía de ella. Todo le recordaba a ella, el parque, su casa, casi en toda la ciudad habían estado y habían vivido momentos únicos y estar ahí le dolía. Nadie sabía cómo es que había soportado tantos años todo esto, de hecho, ni él mismo se lo creía.

-Perdone señor. ¿Me puede coger la pelota del árbol, por favor? Yo no llego- Le preguntó un niño de cinco años, con el pelo plateado y ojos verdes.

-Claro.- Y de un pequeño salto el hombre tocó ligeramente el balón esférico y el objeto cayó.

-¡Guau! Increíble. ¡Gracias señor!-

-Takeshi, ven aquí si quieres que te compre ese helado.-

Esa voz... La reconocería en cualquier lado, no, no podía ser ella. ¡Estaba muerta! Él mismo la vio morir. Levantó la mirada y, definitivamente, era ella. La mujer que todos creían muerta estaba viva. ¡Su Serenity estaba viva! Un rayo de esperanza se asomó en su corazón.

-Mira mamá, este hombre me ha cogido la pelota del árbol.-

-Ajá, muchas gracias señor...- ¿No lo recordaba? -¿Puedo saber su nombre, caballero?

-Tsukino, Daisuke Tsukino.-

-¿Daisuke? Mm... ¿Nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?- Preguntó ella confusa.

-Puede. ¿Sabes? Eres muy hermosa.- Y dicho esto, se fue dejándola sonrojada y en las nubes.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ese hombre... ¿Por qué la alteraba así? ¿Sería amor a primera vista? No, seguramente no. Dejó esos pensamientos ys entimientos de lado y se enfocó en su hijo.

-Mamá. ¿Me compras el helado?- El niño le preguntó sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Claro que sí. ¡Y uno bien grande!-

-¡Yupi!-

Mientras, Daisuke iba caminando y hablando a la vez con la gata. Ella también la había visto y no se lo podía creer. Creyeron que lo mejor era no decir nada y seguir actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada pero... ¿Lo conseguirían ahora que sabían que estaba viva?

Serenity llegó a su casa y estaba muy pensativa. ¿Dónde había visto a ese hombre? Era de noche y su hijo ya estaba durmiendo y ella iba a hacer lo mismo cuando una visión vino a ella. Imágenes donde aparecía ese hombre... ¿Besándose con ella? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Una serie de imágenes más aparecieron en su mente.

(Os recomiendo escuchar la canción Soldier's Memories de la banda sonora de la serie, me inspiré en ella^^)

Ahora lo recordaba todo: Cuando salvó al hermano menor de su amado aun sabiendo los riesgos que eso conllevaba, la pelea que tuvo con Daisuke aquella vez en la que dos días después se enteró de que estaba embarazada, La batalla final en la que se tuvo que enfrentar a ellos aún en contra de su propia voluntad, la muerte de su hermano y de como le costó convencerla para que lo matara, la traición de las Sailor Senshi, la muerte de su hermana Neith, la resistencia de Kenta y cuando descubrió que el verdadero culpable fue él y el duro combate que se llevó a cabo en aquel palacio. Recordó también su vida en el Milenio de Plata, donde era feliz, la destrucción de su reino y de como deseó que todos renacieran en el planeta Tierra y que gracias al cristal de plata lo consiguió y, al final de todo, recordó el amor de su vida: Daisuke Tsukino, el verdadero padre de Takeshi.

Abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad corrían hacia abajo, deslizándose por su fino y blanquecino rostro. ¿Por qué se había olvidado de todo? Sintió una nueva fuerza recorrer su cuerpo y la luna creciente brilló en su frente.

Si no se equivocaba, tendría suerte de pillarlo en su antigua casa. Dejó el teléfono móvil al lado de su pequeño mientras desde ese se llamaba al suyo, así podrían saber si le pasaba algo. ¿El saldo? No el importaba porque tenía una promo de esas que te hacen las compañías telefónicas de : "Habla cien minutos y paga uno" y cosas así, entonces eso no era problema.

Cogió el coche sin hacer ruido. A estas horas de la noche a dónde iría? ¿Se presentaría allí y ya? No, se dijo que mejor esperaba a mañana porque tenía un buen presentimiento. Apagó el coche y volvió a su casa. Colgó el teléfono y se acostó junto a su pequeño. Pronto estarían todos juntos, como una verdadera familia. Al día siguiente, el despertador sonó demasiado temprano para el gusto del niño.

-Mamá, tengo sueño.-

-Yo también pero hay que levantarse, no quiero que te mal acostumbres.-

-Tienes pelos de bruja.- Se burló el niño.

-Y tú eres un mocoso adorable.- Le despeinó más de lo que estaba.

-Odio que hagas eso mami.-

-Lo sé. En fin, vamos que hoy tienes que ir al colegio y llegarás tarde, además, mamá tiene que ir a un sitio.-

-¿A dónde?-

-A hacer unos recados que tenía pendientes desde hace mucho tiempo y recién me acuerdo de ellos. Soy una despistada y una idiota.- Se auto insultaba ella misma.

Vistió al niño y mientras almorzaba se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un jersey ajustado y pantalones de pitillo, con unas deportivas de suela fina, parecía una adolescente vestida así pero a ella le daba igual. Almorzó con su hijo y lo subió al asiento de atrás y le abrochó el cinturón del coche. Cinco minutos más tarde llegaba al colegio del pequeño, lo dejó con la profesora y se fue de allí mas por seguridad que por otra cosa porque ya estaba bastante mayor para eso. Arrancó el coche y deseó que no se hubiera cambiado de casa. Sin duda alguna, seguía viviendo ahí porque ese era el coche que usaban para ir al trabajo.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de todo aquello? De sus dos hijas, de su novio... ¡De todo lo que vivió! Al parecer no estaba solo ya que unos cuantos coches más estaban aparcados cerca. Aceleró un poco el coche hasta que escuchó el maullido de un gato y como el animal saltaba encima del cristal del vehículo, haciendo que se estrellara contra un poste. Tenía suerte de que iba muy lenta y sólo abolló el capó.

-¡Una gata negra muy mala ha saltado a mi cristal y casi me provoca un accidente! -Esto último lo dijo gritando. -¿Verdad Luna?- La gata se sorprendió al ver que la recordaba.

-Lo siento Reina Serenity.- Dijo la gata saltando al interior del coche.

-Entonces... ¿Quién me pagará la reparación del coche? Tengo suerte de que lo he puesto a todo riesgo que si no...-

-Lo siento de veras.- Se volvió a disculpar la gatita.

-Bah, no pasa nada. ¿Daisuke sigue viviendo ahí?- El animal asintió. -Entonces vamos a darle una sorpresa.-

Se bajó del coche y caminó nerviosa hasta la puerta. ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera delante? ¿Lo abrazaría y lo besaría o saldría corriendo? Se imaginó a si misma, abriendo la puerta, él enfrente, mirarse fijamente unos instantes y salir corriendo por patas mientras se escondía detrás de un poste y se rió de su imaginación. Con nerviosismo tocó al timbre y, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedaron viendo unos momentos pero no salió corriendo, sino que se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó y fue correspondido, ambos estaban en la gloria.

-Hola Daisuke, cuanto tiempo.- Le miró dulcemente, con esa mirada que sólo tenía para él.

No se lo podía creer. ¡Si hace un día no lo recordaba! No salía de su asombro. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, su cabello seguía igual o incluso un poco más largo y seguía vistiendo provocativamente, solo para él.

-¿Puedo pasar?- El chico, sin salir de su asombro, se apartó de la puerta. -No ha cambiado nada. Quizá tiene más polvo. ¿Nunca limpias o qué?- Se burló de él.

-Claro que sí, solo que siempre me descuido algún que otro rincón.-

-Ah, ya. Tendré que poner orden entonces... Tendrás cara...-

-Tengo mucha yo, de cara. ¿No me ves?- La atrajo más haca sí, aspirando su aroma.

-Ahora te veo mucho mejor.- Y le besó de nuevo.

Deseaban ambos tanto ese beso que les pareció eterno. Se separaron por la falta de aire más que por ganas y se quedaron viendo durante unos instantes.

-Te he echado de menos.- Dijo abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti, muy en el fondo de mi corazón te seguía amando aunque no recordara nada pero ayer cuando te encontré en el parque lo recordé todo.-

Salieron de la casa y se encontró con todas las Sailor enfrente de la puerta y, de no ser por sus reflejos, hubieran chocado, inclusive sus dos hijas que ya no eran tan pequeñas. Les sonrió a todas y una de ellas gritó. Se giró y no lo podía creer: Un coche había impactado con el suyo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Me lo he comprado hace dos días! ¡No es justo!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo como si lloriqueara.

El chico que provocó el accidente salió preocupado, se quejó de que la reparación de su Mercedes le saldría muy cara y la peliblanca, llena de coraje, se abrió paso entre ellas se acercó a él y le reclamó que le pagara la factura.

-¡Págame la factura, niño bonito!-

-¡Págamela tú! ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar el coche aparcado así? ¿Te han dado el carné de conducir en una tómbola o qué?- El chico gritó más enfadado que ella.

-Para que lo sepas, esta es Mi casa y aparco donde me plazca.-

-Aparca dentro de unos mínimos, conductora pésima.- Aún no se habían mirado a los ojos y cuando lo hicieron, ambos se sorprendieron.

-¿Hermano?-

-¿Hermana?- Ahora sí que estaba feliz. Estaban todos y minutos más tarde apareció Neherenia que, al verla, le dio un achuchón que casi la deja sin aire

-Neith... Aire...- Al darse cuenta, se separó de ella.

-Lo siento hermana, la emoción de volver a verte. ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes.-

-Estaba sin recuerdos. ¿Te sirve eso?-

-Me sirve, tranquila.-

Las Sailor sonrieron ante este gesto y las que una vez la traicionaron se disculparon y ella las aceptó. Abrazó a sus dos hijas y les dijo que estaba orgullosa de ellas. Se habían convertido en unas verdaderas mujeres. Ya no eran aquellas niñas que jugaban a ser Sailors, eran mujeres hechas y derechas, todas ellas. Se fijó en que Usagi llevaba una alianza en su dedo anular. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

-Te has casado antes que yo... ¡¿Por qué en esta vida me sale todo al revés?- Se quejó provocando la risa de todos, incluso del pequeño Takeshi.

-Eso tiene fácil solución...- Daisuke propuso peligrosamente.

-No, casarme en Las Vegas no sería una buena idea.-

-¿Cómo sabes que te iba a pedir eso.- Serenity rodó los ojos.

-Porque te conozco, cariño y porque puedo leerte la mente.-

Esto era lo que todas echaban de menos: Las riñas de sus reyes que, de alguna manera u otra, siempre las involucraban a ellas y tan sólo podían reírse, al fin estaban todos juntos y eso era lo único que querían. Estar por siempre juntos hasta que el destino decida lo contrario.

-¿Y tu hijo, Serenity?-

-Es tuyo también, que no se te olvide.-

-Cierto, me haces muy feliz.- Y ella le devolvió el gesto pero no le duró mucho porque unas palabras clave aparecieron en su mente: Hijo, cine y el verbo "ir".

-¿Qué hora es?- Daisuke le dijo que eran las cinco y media. Ella puso cara de horror, llegaría tarde al cine. -¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! Tengo que ir al cine con mi hijo dentro de diez minutos y mi coche está destrozado. El día no me puede ir mejor.-

Daisuke se ofreció a llevarla y ella aceptó encantada, así de paso le presentaría al pequeño y ver como reaccionaba. Tenían que pasar por el colegio e ir a toda prisa. Le explicaron al niño un poco rápido del por qué su mamá no lo recogía con su coche plateado mientras iban camino al cine. Llegaron en un tiempo récord ya que faltaban cinco minutos, compraron las entradas para tres y entraron en la sala correspondiente sin comprar palomitas ni nada. La película trataba de vampiros, el tema favorito del pequeño. Mientras el niño estaba inmerso en la película, su madre le daba la mano a Daisuke por encima del niño, para que no se diera cuenta.

-Papá, tengo sed.- ¿Habían escuchado bien? Había dicho papá... Ambos sonrieron.

-No, ya queda poco, después compramos un helado bien grande.- El niño asintió sin hacer ruido.

No podían ser más felices: Su hijo aceptaba a su padre y cuando les presentó a sus hermanas más tarde les tiró del pelo a cada una, igual que a su madre cuando quería algo y entre las dos le despeinaron más de lo que estaba. Al fin eran una familia y Daisuke la abrazó por detrás.

-Al fin estamos todos juntos.-

-Así es. Dime. ¿Cuanto me quieres?-

-Mucho, mi amor por ti es más grande que quinientos trillones de universos.- Ella rió por la exageración

-No te pases que no hay tantos.-

Se besaron apasionadamente y volvieron a ver lo bien que se llevaban sus tres hijos. Se sentaron en el sofá y los observaron largo y tendido y ya no podían estar mejor: Ningún enemigo, ni peligros, nada. Todo estaba en absoluta paz y es que para Serenity Kaname estar con sus seres queridos le era suficiente para ser feliz.

Qué más daba si aparecía otro enemigo, lo vencerían y volverían a vivir sus vidas, hasta que Tokio de Cristal se alzara en el siglo XXXI y nadie se atrevería a atacarlos de nuevo, porque la paz y mantener a sus seres queridos era su prioridad. Miró al cielo por la ventana y sonrió. El cielo estaba estrellado y la luna de nuevo llena, acompañada de estrellas fugaces y pidió un deseo: Estar por siempre junto a su amado porque él era su vida, su aire y su droga privada y sin él no podía vivir y se lo hizo saber con un romántico beso y ambos se quedaron mirando la hermosa luna llena.

* * *

**Ohhh, se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo. Como veis, ha sido más largo porque inspiración-sama está conmigo.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que ha leído mis historias y que me ha dejado algún que otro review en los capis. Gracias de todo corazón por seguir esta historia hasta el final pero, como siempre. Actualizaré mis otras historias y tengo otra en mente... Y será un SeiyaxSerena JOJOJO.**

**¡Nos vemos en mis otras historias!**


End file.
